


The Breeding Angels

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: Nephilim Nation [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Reality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Arson, Big Bang Challenge, Binding magic, Breeding, C-Sec, Canada, Character poses as Transexual, Discussion of Abortion, Discussion of Assisted Suicide, F/F, F/M, First Nations, Forced Pregnancy, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hysterectomy, I am very sorry if I missed any important tags… I really tried!, Implied Asexuality Spectrum, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping (Implied), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death(s), Mpreg, Mugging, Murder, Native Americans, Near Future, Nephilim, New Brunswick, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Pining Dean, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerless Angels, Québec, Racist Language, Recruitment, Rutting, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Social Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Technology not very different from now, Torture, Undercover, Vessel Consent Issues, Vomiting, implied sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 59
Words: 83,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1842 came the angels. Soon after, the first nephilims were born. And now, almost two hundred years later, the world is in shambles. Stronger than even the stealthiest alphas, the nephilims soon became the weapon of choice of every army. Seeing their offsprings forced to be soldiers, the angels went back to Heaven, leaving humanity to its own devices. </p>
<p>When it became possible to force angels inside a human, it was the omegas’ turn to be taken and bred to create even more soldiers. Once only a governmental affair, the commerce of omegas, angels and nephilims found its way into every ramifications of the interlope world. Thankfully, scattered around the world, are rebels intended on saving as many as possible. One of these groups has been operating in Lawrence, Kansas, for the last 132 years. </p>
<p>This is only one of their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Разведение ангелов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144295) by [FoggyFeline71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71)



> Can’t believe this is done… this story’s been with me for a while now, even before last year’s Big Bang was posted.
> 
> I know it sounds gloomy, with all those dark tags, but I do believe that it is still light enough. Most of the abuse is in the past and only referenced. Still, every story needs a little bit of action so there’s gonna be some violent encounters but again, without much description of it.
> 
> There’s this one scene that may hit a little too close to home though, in Chapter 13. There’s gonna be an extra warning in the notes when you get there, where I’ll explain it all better.
> 
> So, before I let you go on to read that little story of mine, let me thank everyone that’s helped make it what it is.
> 
> First of all, I was lucky enough to have the amazing [magicalmuser](http://magicalmuser.livejournal.com/1164.html) choose my story to draw. I couldn’t be happier. You can see her artwork as you read or click on her name if you can’t wait. ;) And if you don’t click on her name, you can instead click on either of her artworks to get you there. Don’t hesitate to go and show her some love now!
> 
> Then, there are the betas… that’s right, got myself not two, but three this year. I love each and everyone of them and am so grateful that they helped make this thing readable. :D Again, please do not hesitate to visit and talk to them, they’re pretty awesome. 
> 
> MercuryStardust on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryStardust) or [Tumblr](liz-lzaz.tumblr.com)  
> Mnemos9 on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemos9/pseuds/Mnemos9)  
> outofminutes on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/outofminutes/pseuds/outofminutes)
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly, I thought I should warn you about me writing an A/B/O piece. I was never much of a fan, quite honestly, and I haven’t read much of it. So if you’re a connoisseur, you may find many things that don’t work with what you know and love.
> 
> I am very much aware of that. You could also say that it’s kind of on purpose. I didn’t want the characters to be too animalistic. They are, but in a modern kind of way, with meds to control their hormones and not let them take over their lives. Of course, it’s a choice each of them makes but, it’s kind of the norm in that particular universe.
> 
>  
> 
> So… as that lovely #10 would say: Allons-y!!!
> 
> .

[](http://magicalmuser.livejournal.com/1164.html)   


 

If it hadn’t come from a reliable source, the hunters would never have believed the swanky country house could be holding an illicit breeding farm. More often than not, the facilities would be old and decrepit with the angels kept in less than sanitary conditions. It wasn’t like they mattered all that much anyway. 

This place was an exception, to say the least. Hidden in the woodsy outskirts of Kansas City, KS, the multi-million dollar manor and its grounds were well kept. Knowing the farm to be that of the Chicago-based Irish mob, it did make sense that it would be be lavish. After all, they were the most powerful force in all the Midwestern states. And it was no secret that they were slowly making ground all over the Eastern states as well.

Bobby Singer and his strategic team had been keeping tabs on the compound for close to a month now. After calculating the best plan to attack the farm, the thoroughly briefed rescue unit was finally ready to launch an attack: The defense system would be at its weakest early in the morning, setting the raid to happen at five AM.

With the whole plan etched in his brain, the rescue unit’s leader, Dean Winchester, shifted his attention between the entry point of the house and his watch. He and his half of the team would be attacking the front while his brother, Sam, was to lead the others through the back door _exactly_ thirty seconds later.

With less than a minute to hit go time, Dean raised a fist and observed the seconds as they led to five o’clock. When the hour turned, he pointed forward and the four hunters ran to the front door with their weapons drawn high. For a mob-operated compound, it was weirdly easy to get in the mansion, shooting off the locked handle to open the door.

It didn’t take long for the guards to retaliate even if most had just fallen out of bed. The ambush quickly turned into a shoot-out. Benny getting hit almost made Dean call his troops back but members of his brother’s team soon blasted into the main room with guns blazing. Together they were able to take out more than half of the guards. 

Dean couldn’t see his brother but he knew he couldn’t worry about that just yet. There were still at least five guards shooting at them – four after Dean had shot one between the eyes. From his left came another shot, prompting him to crouch down. 

He turned to see Annie fall, gunned down from behind. The shooter had Dean in her aim and he thought his time had come when she fell dead over Annie’s body. Dean looked around, letting out a relieved breath when he saw Benny smiling triumphantly at him.

“Thanks, Benny,” Dean said as he crawled towards him.

“Anytime, brother. You know I got your back.”

Dean nodded as he looked over Benny’s wound. There was a lot of blood, one of his triceps butchered by an enemy bullet. Taking a bandana from his pocket, Dean used it to bind the wound. 

“Keep your arm close to your chest and wait for us, all right? Got any bullets left?”

“Yes, sir,” Benny answered, his smile a little tight now.

“All right. Holler if you need help,” Dean said with a hefty clap on his friend’s uninjured shoulder.

He followed the gunshot noises into the hall where his team had run after the guards. He passed a couple of corpses on the way, recognizing one as a member of his own team. Seeing Rufus’ lifeless body shocked Dean to the core but he couldn’t stop. With a silent apology to the older man, he kept on going.

Dean counted seven of their enemies’ bodies in all. As per intel, there should have been twelve people guarding the place. He knew his brother’s team had probably taken out some of the guards as they came in but even knowing that, he decided there could be up to five people still defending the farm.

He saw an open door at the end of the hall. It had been smashed in, now barely holding on by the last of its hinges. On the other side, a stairwell lead to the basement where more gunshots could be heard. His gun drawn downward, Dean descended slowly, all his senses on alert.

He let out a relieved breath when his younger brother’s voice boomed out instructions to their team. A couple more shots resonated before complete silence.

“Sam?” Dean called as he reached the stairs’ last step. “Talk to me!”

“Over here,” he heard John say, his voice coming from somewhere to the left. 

Weapon drawn, Dean walked at a faster pace towards the brighter part of the hall. As he reached a well lit room, a reassured Dean lowered his gun to put it back in its thigh holster. Two of the guards were on the floor, their wrists bound with zip ties. Garth, John, and Ellen had their guns pointed at them.

“Where are the others?” Dean asked. They had been nine to attack the farm, he could only hope there were no more casualties.

“Sam and Jo are releasing the angels. Some are in pretty bad shape. Wanna go help or– ”

“You go, I’ll help keep an eye on those clowns.” Dean cleared his throat before speaking again. “Just so you know, guys… Annie and Rufus didn’t make it. And Benny’s hurt upstairs.” 

Garth nodded and disappeared behind a heavy steel door.

“Damn it…” Ellen muttered. When Dean saw her chin tremble, he gave her a sympathetic look. “We’ll bring them back home, don’t worry.”

“No, I know,” she said with a nod, her eyes misty. She was a tough woman but Dean knew she  and Rufus had been close friends. As she wiped the unshed tears from her eyes, Dean noticed a red stain on her midsection.

“Ellen? Did you get shot?” Dean asked, pointing at the blood.

“What?” she asked, frowning at the sight. She winced as she peeled her shirt up to see that a bullet had grazed her at the waist. “Well, shit,” she said, letting the blood-soaked fabric fall back over the wound.

“Why don’t you go help Benny out to the truck. He’s upstairs in the main room.”

“I’m okay, Dean,” the woman countered in a huff, unhappy at the idea of being benched.

“I know you are. Otherwise I wouldn’t have asked you to help Benny. Dad and I can handle these fuckers,” Dean explained, kicking the closest of the two prisoners in the abdomen.

“Dean,” John reprimanded him, barely holding a smirk. “We need them alive and _somewhat_ responsive.”

Dean sent his father a falsely apologetic smile as he motioned for Ellen to run back upstairs to do as he asked. Not one minute later, Sam ran back from wherever Garth had disappeared, his shirt soaked in blood.

John and Dean’s breath hitched when they saw him. “Sam, what happened? Are you okay?” his brother asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. One of the angels managed to cut herself and was bleeding everywhere. She tried to do some sort of blood magic thing but I stopped her just in time.”

“It wouldn’t have worked – she’s bound, isn’t she?” John said with a frown. “Do you know what she was trying to do?”

“No. I would have asked but she’s hysterical. I had to sedate her. She kept asking over and over that we kill her.”

“They often do,” Dean chimed in as he shook his head and kicked the prisoner again. “How many did you find?”

Sam gave his brother a disapproving glance but still answered. “In all, there’s four of them, three pregnant for sure,” he explained.

“That’s all? No kids?”

“We didn’t find any,” Sam confirmed.

“You know what that means, right?” Dean said, crouching down to grab a fistful of the incapacitated guard’s hair. “It means this isn’t Crowley’s only operation.” He leaned into the guard’s personal space, snarling. “You can either talk now, or later when I carve into your spleen. What will it be?” he demanded, holding the guard’s unfocused gaze.

“Fuck you,” said the nephilim with a lazy growl.

“Awesome, spleen carving it is. And how about you?” Dean asked the other guard.

The younger alpha mimicked his colleague with his response. He doubled over with a squeal when John’s boot connected with his lower abdomen.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there,” the older Winchester said in a sickly sweet tone. “Boys, let’s wrap this up and go back home?”

With a nod Dean let the man’s hair go, not caring that his head hit the floor. That’s when he noticed that both of them were now barely conscious. They had already been dosed with sedatives so they’d be out for a couple of hours. Dean turned the one closest to him on his front to haul him up for transport while Sam did the same with the second guard.

“Ready?” he huffed when the man was secure on his shoulders. He saw Sam nod from the corner of his eye and followed him as he walked back through the huge steel door.

“We can go through the cellar door near the angels’ quarters,” Sam explained for Dean’s benefit. “It’s much closer.”

As promised, they reached the stairs leading outside in no time. The early daylight shone through the open doors, lighting up the sigiled iron bars. The prison-like door was now open and Dean could see that some of the key sigils had been chiseled off. On the floor were traces of blood, some fresh and some that had been dry for a long time.

“Need help, Dean?” John said, waiting behind his son to walk up the stairs.

“Nah, I’m good. Was just taking a look,” he replied, securing his prisoner a bit better before climbing up outside.

Ellen and Garth had brought both vans to the back, parking them on the lawn. Dean dumped his load where Sam had put his, not pretending to care if he hurt the guard or not. From the second van, faint cries could be heard. Ellen and Jo stood right outside talking in hushed tones while Garth was finishing up caring for Benny’s wounds.

“What now, _sir_?” John asked after securing the weapons in the van’s steel chest. Sam glared hard at their father but didn’t comment. Like Dean, he knew their father calling his son _sir_ had nothing to do with deference.

“Why don’t you and Garth go get Rufus and Annie out of there? I’ll meet you up front, all right?” Dean replied, choosing to ignore his father’s sarcastic tone. He figured it must have been time for John’s hourly whiskey shot.

John gave his eldest son a mock salute and walked back inside the house. Garth didn’t follow immediately, going to Dean to land a friendly hand on his shoulder instead.

“You did good, Dean. It was a successful operation overall,” he said, knowing John would never say as much.

“We lost two good people, almost three. I wouldn’t call that successful.”

“It sucks but it’s bound to happen, we all know this. You did nothing wrong, all right?”

Dean nodded, his lips pinched tight. “Yeah… doesn’t make it less shitty. But at least we saved four of them, right?”

“We did,” Garth confirmed with a wide smile. “We’ll meet you up front.”

Dean watched as his lanky friend disappeared back in the house. He turned to face the other hunters.

“So, guys… Benny’s gonna have to ride in the angels’ van, with Sam. And you two – you’ll drive back with Dad, Garth, and me, all right?” he told Jo and Ellen.

“Sounds good to me, but what about Rufus and Annie?” Ellen asked, a worried frown on her face.

“I was thinking they could ride with the angels.”

“There’s four of them, Dean,” Ellen countered.

“Our van’s gonna be overcrowded. We can’t have alphas ride with the angels, you know that.”

“I knew we should have taken three vans,” Jo muttered, crossing her arms. “I can ride with the angels, Dean, I’m a beta.”

“Sorry Jo… I’d rather have our friends ride with the angels, all right?” Dean said with a defeated sigh. “We only have a couple hours to drive, it’ll be okay.”

“It’s all good. Now let’s get the hell outta this place,” Benny said between pained grunts as he climbed into the passenger seat of the angels’ van. 

With a sharp nod, Dean walked to the hostages’ van and hauled himself behind the wheel while Ellen and Jo sat in the back. He started the engine and drove around the house. Both his father and Garth were already waiting outside, carrying their deceased friends. Dean parked next to them and stepped out of the cab.

“Sam’s bringing them back with Benny and the angels,” Dean announced, taking a gasoline container from the back. The second van stopped by the first one as he went back inside the house to empty the gas can all over the main room and set it on fire.

“Come on, Dean,” Garth yelled from the front seat of the van, holding the passenger door for him.

“Tell my dad to switch places,” he yelled as he ran back to the van, going around to the driver’s side.

“Dean, don’t be a fucking child and get in on the other side. We gotta go! Now!” John snapped, not budging.

“Come on, Dean. We can’t stay here,” Garth pleaded, unwilling to see the Winchesters go at it again.

Stomping his feet as if he were a four-year-old child again, Dean walked back around the van. John pressed the gas pedal before the passenger door was even closed and Dean chose to ignore the gesture and satisfied smirk on his dad’s face.

The ride back to Lawrence would be a long one.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The hunters were greeted in the underground garage by Mary, Claire, Linda, and Jessica. They had six wheelchairs and two gurneys waiting, ready to bring everyone in. Both vans stopped near the lift to let the passengers out.

The four women each rolled a chair to the back of Sam’s van. When Mary opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of four scared omegas wearing the same mint green hospital gown. They looked well taken care of at least, unlike most of the angels they usually found.

“Hello, my name is Mary,” she said in a soft voice, making eye contact with each of them. “You’re safe now.”

Seeing them all send her doubtful glances wasn’t a surprise for Mary. What she hadn’t been prepared for was for one of them to jump forward and attack her like a rabid animal. It only took a second for Sam to grab the brown-haired girl and take her off his mother. The next second, Jessica was jabbing a syringe in the angel’s thigh and helping Sam immobilize her, placing her on one of the gurneys and strapping her down.

“You stay here, honey… I’ll bring her up,” Sam said to his wife before kissing her gently on the cheek.

“Thanks, babe. Just bring the gurney back, all right? We’ll need it for… well, you know.”

Sam nodded, also unwilling to speak the words out loud. Not yet.

“Are you okay?” John asked as he helped his wife up.

Mary wiped the dust off of her jeans and nodded. “Yeah, thanks. Did she do anything during the transport?” she asked Benny who had crawled out of the van.

“No, she was out like a light until we got here,” Benny explained as he sat in one of the chairs. “Ahoy, captain, where do we go?”

Claire laughed as she grabbed the handles to push the chair towards the lift-like elevator. “We’re going to see your favorite girl. I can’t believe you managed to get shot again.”

“How else would I ever get to see Missouri?” he answered with a wink to the teenager.

“Ellen, you should go with them, have Missouri take a look at you,” Dean said as he brought another wheelchair over.

“Like hell I’m sitting in that thing,” she spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

Dean smiled, shaking his head. “Relax, it’s not for you. I have no doubt you can walk to the elevator by yourself. But I won’t have you push anyone either. Go! You can go too, Jo, we’ll be good here.”

“Sure thing, boss,” the young woman said with a smirk.

“Mary, your son is being a pain in the ass,” Ellen claimed as she was pulled away by her daughter.

“Don’t I know it,” the blonde woman responded, sending a bright smile to her son. She turned her attention back to the three angels still sitting in the van. “Your friend was injected with a sedative, nothing dangerous. But she’s obviously– ”

“Hael,” one of the angels said, interrupting her.

“I beg your pardon?” Mary asked as she stepped closer to the door, batting her husband’s protective hands away.

“Her name is Hael. I thought you’d like to know.”

“Thank you, yes, that’ll be most helpful. How about you? What’s your name?” she asked the dark haired man.

“Castiel. These are Omael and Tartys,” he added, pointing to the other two.

“Welcome to our home,” Mary said, offering a hand to the younger male, Omael, to help him step out of the van. From experience she could tell that he was around six months pregnant, maybe even seven.

Jessica took over, helping him sit in the chair before pushing him towards the elevator. Mary offered her hand again, to the young female this time. It was Linda who helped the barely showing Tartys into a chair and pushed her towards the lift. 

When Castiel crawled forward to get out, Mary was surprised to see how much older he was than she had thought at first. He seemed to be in his mid-thirties, which was highly irregular. And he was clearly in the last month of his pregnancy.

Mary herself took care of bringing Castiel upstairs while Dean and John handled the hostages. They slung them over their shoulders and brought them to the portion of the garage they liked to call the dungeon. Originally, it had been some kind of storage unit but was repurposed a long time ago. Manacles and chains were bolted in the concrete walls and on the floor. There was also a steel table adorned with restraints. The two guards were unceremoniously dropped on the floor and secured on either side of the room.

Garth and Sam were already waiting for the elevator with Rufus and Annie’s bodies on the gurneys when Dean and John came back from the dungeon. They all waited in silence for the lift to come back down, the reality of their loss now heavy in their hearts. Garth and John, who had taken over handling Rufus, stopped on the first floor to roll their friends out to the garden while the brothers stayed to ride to the fifth floor.

The top floor of what once was a hotel had been made the nerve center of their operation; it housed the strategic and surveillance teams as well as the training facilities. On the fourth floor was the infirmary where Benny, Ellen, and the angels were brought. The floor also housed the rec room; it was in a prime location for either the ailing or healthy to meet. The first three floors were where humans and nephilims lived, the twelve apartments divided amongst them all. 

The elevator doors slid open to let Sam and Dean out. They were greeted by a somber atmosphere, the news of Annie and Rufus’ passing now common knowledge. Under his ever present ball cap, the anguish could be seen all over Bobby’s features. Not only had Rufus been his best friend, but he’d been very fond of Annie too. Everyone even supposed they once were more than that, but it had never been confirmed.

“I’m so sorry, Bobby,” Dean said to the older man, apologetic.

“I know, son. Not your fault,” Bobby said, his tone a little on the rough side. “Where’s everyone?”

Sam answered in place of his brother. “Benny and Ellen are getting stitched up downstairs. Not sure where Jo’s at – probably with Ellen. Dad and Garth brought Rufus and Annie to the garden. We’ll probably do the ceremony tonight, if that’s all right with everyone.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Bobby turned to Dean. “Now, wanna fill me in on what happened over there?”

“Maybe we should wait for the– ”

The ‘ding’ of the elevator interrupted Dean in his objections. John and Garth walked out, followed by Jo.

“Hi, Bobby,” the blonde girl said with a prudent smile. “Did you guys start the debriefing yet?”

“We were just about to.”

At Bobby’s words, everyone took a chair at the table while Bobby rolled his own chair into place. “So, Dean… wanna go over what happened?”

Dean obliged, recounting his version of the operation. When he mentioned finding Rufus, his father cleared his throat a little too loudly.

“Got something to say there, John?” Bobby asked against his better judgment.

“Yeah… I was wondering if you guys are gonna kick Dean out like you did me.”

The look of surprise was genuine on Bobby’s face. “Kick Dean out? What the hell for?”

“Annie and Rufus are dead. And Benny and Ellen are hurt. May I remind you that only one person had to die for me to be voted out of the leadership?”

Jo’s eyes immediately filled with angry tears. “Yeah, my dad died and Bobby can’t walk anymore ’cause you’re a fucking alcoholic,” she muttered, her jaw tight.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, kid,” John responded without looking at her. 

“She’s right, John.” Bobby’s own stare fell hard on his former friend. “It’s not the fact that people died or got injured that made us vote you out. It’s the fact that you were hungover going into battle. That’s if you weren’t still drunk, which I’m pretty damn sure you were!”

“Everyone makes mistakes, Bobby. I’m real sorry for what happened to you and Bill… but making my thirty year old kid unit leader was a stupid idea. Isn’t today proof of that?”

Seeing Sam about to jump out of his chair, Dean slung an arm across his chest to stop him. He shook his head, mouthing “don’t” so he’d leave it alone. Sam’s consenting nod contrasted with his face, pinched in frustration.

“What do you want, John? Want us to vote again? You think you have a chance of being unit leader again?”

“I don’t care if I am. I just don’t think Dean’s the right choice.”

Bobby smirked and adjusted his ball cap. “You couldn’t be more wrong, but all right. Let’s take a vote later today, when everyone’s here. It should give you enough time to prepare your campaign posters.”

The Winchester brothers had trouble keeping a serious face when Bobby winked at them. On his side of the table, John’s expression had turned sour. Not that it had been amicable so far.

“Are we done?” John said as he got up. “I’ll go have a chat with our new friends.”

Everyone knew what the Winchester patriarch meant by that. “Dad, Dean and I are gonna take care of the hostages. Why don’t you just go drink some more?” Sam couldn’t help but say.

“Listen, you little shit, I’m still your father and you owe me some fucking respect, got that?” John growled, pointing a finger in his younger son’s face. Most of the other people at the table shifted on their seats or cleared their throats, bracing themselves for the impending confrontation.

Sam held his father’s glare without faltering. “I’ll respect you when you respect us. Dean’s in charge now. Get the hell over it, all right?”

John didn’t retaliate, his lips pinched and his cheeks flushed either in anger or from the stuff he had been sipping from his flask. Instead he chose to walk back to the elevator. Nobody spoke as he waited, impatient to have the tension melt the second he finally left .

When the doors opened, it was to find Ellen inside. John didn’t look at her when they passed each other on her way out. She sent a questioning look to Bobby whose only reply was his forefinger held up. The doors closed on John and it was like a heavy fog had lifted, everyone letting out a loud exhale.

“What happened here?” Ellen asked Bobby as she sat where John had before.

“John seems to think that today’s casualties should grant him his job back.”

“Is he stoned? There’s no way we could have him as team leader again. He drinks like a fish.”

“He doesn’t think I’m doing a good job,” Dean offered  with a shrug. “He might just be right. I lost two people today, and I could have lost you and Benny too. Dad’s never fucked up this bad.”

“Yeah, he has,” Sam said. “You didn’t fuck up, we just weren’t as lucky this time around. But your head was in the game, one hundred percent. This is not on you, all right?”

Everyone around the table nodded to back up Sam’s affirmation.

“You did great, son,” Bobby said, then cleared his throat. “Now if you idjits are done braiding each other’s hair, can we fucking move on?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

On the fourth floor, the infirmary was adjacent to seven small rooms meant to house the sick and injured. Holding a tray with tea, cheese, crackers, and fruits, Mary knocked on door number three. She didn’t wait for an answer before pushing the door in.

Dressed in a fresh cotton gown, Castiel sat on the bed with his legs crossed and eyes closed.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Would you prefer that I come back later?”

The angel opened his eyes. In the light of day, she could see how deep their coloring was. She wondered if such a shade of blue had anything to do with him being an angel.

“No, please, come in. I was merely relaxing.”

Mary smiled and walked towards the bed, putting the full tray on the overbed table. “Would you like some tea?” she asked, already pouring a cup. The angel nodded and grabbed an apple slice.

“How are you feeling?” she said, sitting on the chair next to the bed. “Is the baby giving you any trouble?”

Castiel shook his head before taking a first sip of his hot drink. He let out a contented sigh. “This is very good tea.”

“I’m glad you like it. So… what do you say we get to know each other?”

The stare Castiel fixed Mary with was heavy with fear. “I’m not going to force you to talk, don’t worry. How about I tell you about us first?” Once more, Castiel only nodded silently.

“Good. So, my name’s Mary Winchester. My husband John and our two sons, Sam and Dean, were part of the team that rescued you and your friends. Along with other people, all members of our little compound. You’ll eventually meet them… if you want, that is. Anyway, the bottom line is, we’re just a big family, really.” 

She gave the angel a soft smile, glad to see his frightened stare had shifted towards interest.

“This organization here was started a long time ago by my great-grandparents. Their daughter Claire was kidnapped; most likely by a criminal organization. I’m pretty sure she knew the same fate as all the other omegas. They vowed they wouldn’t let this happen again and bought this place with some friends. I was born here, like my father before me, and I’ve fought all my life to free as many of your kind as possible.”

Eyes squinted, Castiel tilted of his head a bit to the side. “Why?”

“Because it’s just plain wrong, that’s why.”

“Wouldn’t it be much easier to let things go? I heard your people talking. You lost friends this morning. How is one life worth more than the other?”

Mary put her own cup of tea back on the tray to take Castiel’s hand in hers, making him jolt.

“We do this because we choose to, Castiel. We believe in this cause and, yes, we know that we might die for it. Exactly for this reason too. No life is worth more than another, so how could we not do anything to help?”

Castiel’s hand relaxed under Mary’s warm ones. “Then, I shall thank you. Please accept my condolences for your loss.”

“Thank you,” she said, letting his hand go and taking back her tea. “How about you tell me a little bit about yourself, or your vessel. Whatever you feel like sharing.”

“I don’t have much to say about myself, I’m afraid. You know my name, you know that I’m an angel. And by now, pretty much everyone knows how old we are… and how powerful we once were. I was a soldier, had an entire garrison under my command. Now all I’m good for is being abused and filled, popping out baby after baby.”

“Not anymore, Castiel. Those days are over. Well, after this one, I mean. Which brings me to an issue we’ll have to eventually discuss.”

“Can’t we discuss it now?”

“You might find you’ll want to think about it. Are you in contact at all with your vessel’s consciousness?”

The laugh Castiel uttered was a sad one. “The human inside this body died a long time ago, about two minutes after I was forced in him. He begged me not to keep him alive – he knew what his fate was… or mine, actually. So even if I could have helped him, I didn’t.”

“Do you know who he was?”

“Indeed. His name was Jimmy Novak. He was turned by his begrudged employer. She used us, or me I should say, as the first of her breeders.”

“The first?”

“I’ve been inhabiting this body for seventy-two years now.” He saw Mary’s mouth gape open in shock. “I have fathered fifty-two children. This will be the fifty-third one,” he said, pointing to his swollen abdomen.

“Who was it? Who forced you into Mr. Novak?”

“Rowena MacLeod. She was the heiress to Chicago’s Irish mafia. Her son Fergus has taken over since then. I believe you know him as Crowley?”

Mary gave the angel a pensive look, taking in all he had told her. She hovered a prudent hand  over his stomach and swallowed loudly. “Then what happens next is solely up to you. You have to know that we have no way of sending you back to Heaven. The only outcome in leaving this body is death. Many of your friends– ”

“Family, Mary. They’re my family, my siblings…”

“I’m sorry. Often your siblings will chose death in order to let their vessels live their lives, or because they’ve just had enough. On rare occasions, they’ve reached an agreement with their hosts and chose to stay. Now, you get to make that decision for yourself. And if you choose to leave this body, you have to decide if it’ll be before or after the birth.”

“You were right when you said I’d have things to think about.” The angel offered Mary a smile so small that she almost missed it. “As an angel, my life has never been one of choices but obedience. And being held against my will and forced to procreate wasn’t so much different, in some way. Except for the pain. I hadn’t known pain before. And giving birth…”

“I know. I just can’t believe you had to go through this so many times. Nobody will judge you if you decide that you’ve had enough. And I wish I could tell you abortion was an option but you’re too far along, you know?”

“I understand. But if I decide to stay, am I expected to care for this baby?” Castiel’s expression had to be the most pained Mary had seen so far. “It’s not something I want. Not now and not ever.”

“You won’t be forced to do anything ever again, Castiel. But you should know that some of us have kept nephilim babies over the years. My husband and I adopted a nephilim girl, called her Claire in my ancestor’s honor. It was either that or turn her over to the authorities to be made into a soldier. This would have been against all we believe in.”

“So, you’ll keep the child here when it’s born?” Mary nodded. “And me? Do I have to stay?”

“As I said before, you’re free. If you want to stay with us, you’re more than welcome. But if you want to leave, we won’t do a thing against it.”

“I think I’m getting tired now,” Castiel said under his breath as he pushed the overbed table away from him. “And I have to think about all of this.” 

“Of course, you should get some sleep. I’ll be back to see you later, all right? If you need anything, press that button here. Someone will come to see you.”

“Thank you. I just need to rest.”

“All right, sleep tight then. See you later.”

Mary stepped out in the hall and closed the door softly behind herself. She walked back to the main room to find Missouri and Claire.

“You learn anything interesting?” Missouri asked when Mary sat between them.

“Castiel is the oldest breeder I’ve ever seen. He says he was put in that guy seventy-two years ago – can you imagine? Also, the human has been long dead apparently. Didn’t even survive five minutes after the angel got in.”

Missouri shook her head and clucked her tongue. “I’m afraid to ask but… How many did he have? The c-section scar on his belly looks like it’s been cut and sewn back up over and over again.”

“Says this one’s his fifty-third.”

“Dear lord, that’s horrible!”

“I know. Surprisingly, he still seems well-adjusted. I told him about his choices; he’s thinking it over.”

“Good. The girl, the feral one? She’s not pregnant but she did give birth less than a month ago. At least she’s sleeping now.”

“I’ll go see the other male then. Claire, could you prepare some more tea?”

“Sure thing, Mom. Can I go with you when you talk to him? You know, I might have to do this too someday.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I think the first encounter should be one-on-one. Plus, I’m afraid they’ll smell that you’re a nephilim and close up, if not go into a full-blown panic attack.”

“Shouldn’t they be glad to meet one?”

“You know how it is, Claire. Nephilims aren’t only their children but also their tormentors, just like alphas. That’s why we keep them away from everyone at first.”

“Even with the modulating hormones?”

“Even with that. None of the angels we rescue are on modulators, and they’re mostly pregnant. Their senses are heightened, sweetie. Let’s ease them slowly into our community, all right?”

Claire huffed and pouted, making her mother smile. “Fine. I’ll prepare some more tea then.”

“Thank you. And don’t worry, you’ll get to meet them if they choose to stay.”

Ten minutes later, Mary was entering Omael’s room with another tray filled with snacks.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator doors weren’t even open before Sam and Dean could hear their prisoners making a raucous in the dungeon. Still, the brothers weren’t worried, knowing the restraints had been tested again and again. This place was inescapable, even for nephilims.

“Hey,” they heard someone hiss when they walked in the basement. The loud whisper resonated again in the open concrete space. “Hey!”

Knowing who was trying to get their attention, they walked towards Frank’s apartment. They stopped in front of the door to speak.

“Hey, Frank! What’s up with you? Doin’ good?” Dean asked through the speakeasy. Frank had installed it long ago so he could look his visitors in the eyes. Not letting anyone one inside his home certainly had its drawbacks.

“Who’d you bring? Spies?”

“They’re some of Crowley’s guards. We picked them up on our raid this morning.”

“We’re gonna try to find out more about Crowley’s operations,” Sam added, knowing they had to tell Frank about was to go down. They couldn’t have him go into a paranoid fit.

“Huh… all right… and what did you find?”

“Four angels. No kids.”

“No kids…” Frank repeated in a gruff. “You haven’t found kids in a while.”

Dean snorted. “I’m hoping to change that so, just go put on some loud music, Frank. I’m about to make those fuckers squeal.”

Sam’s tone was a bit more sympathetic when he spoke. “Are you gonna be okay, Frank? Want us to– ”

“Get the hell away from my door, the both of you. I don’t like people. Go!”

Neither Sam nor Dean took offense at the older man’s sudden dismissal. The omega had been hauled up in that apartment ever since he’d been rescued from Dick Roman’s trafficking ring. Nobody knew how many years he had been a prisoner but when his angel decided to flee, he left a broken soul behind.

Three years later, nobody but Mary and Missouri, an omega and beta, could visit him in his apartment. But even as a paranoid agoraphobic, Frank had soon proven to be a great asset to the team. Extremely brilliant, he had embraced the modern technologies as a whole and his skills rivaled even that of the youngest prodigies. With Charlie, Kevin, and Ash – none of which he had ever met in the flesh – they could find pretty much anything, anywhere, about anybody.

“You know Bobby already told Frank,” Sam said in a low voice as they walked towards the dungeon. “So why bring it up?”

“Of course I do. But you know the drill. We answer whatever questions he’s got. That way, he won’t get all suspicious and try to kill us in our sleep.”

“Come on, Dean…”

“Did you forget last winter?”

“Okay, you’re right,” Sam had to concede, thinking back to the last of Frank’s paranoid outbursts. “So, the guards… How do you wanna do this?”

“I know you like the good cop, bad cop routine, but it doesn’t do squat. I say we get in there and have them shit their pants within the first minute.”

“Because that method’s worked before?”

Dean winked at Sam before inserting the key in the lock. The restraints started rattling again, so loud it almost drowned the enraged cries of the two men.

“We’re gonna kill you, you motherfuckers! Just you wait!”

In full predator mode, Dean stalked in, his expression closed off. Sam followed, putting up less of a front, closing the door behind them. He put the duffel they had brought down on the floor and unzipped it. Both prisoners fell silent when they saw the big silver knife he tossed to Dean. Sam himself grabbed a knife with a wooden handle and a carved blade.

“I gotta say, guys – this is something I really, _really_ like to do. You know, poking, and slicing, and carving,” Dean started, walking slowly towards the oldest of the two men. “You see, you guys killed two of my friends today and injured two others. Can you _imagine_ how pissed I am?”

“You’re the psychos that came in and slaughtered everyone. I’d say you owe us– ”

The guard’s head cracked audibly when Dean’s blow propelled it backwards. Dean crouched next to him and grabbed his chin, yanking his head forward again.

“You were holding humans and angels as slaves. Nothing I could ever do to you would be payback enough, got it?”

Dean didn’t flinch when a bloody sputum landed on his cheek. Instead, his grin widened and he pushed the tip of his knife ever so slightly into the fragile skin of the guard’s neck. From this close, he could smell the nephilim’s pungent scent wafting off of him. Had he not been on the hormone modulating drugs, he probably would have torn the guy’s head off already.

“Now you listen to me, you bastard,” he growled, pressing on the knife a little more, “either you tell me what I wanna know or I start carving. _Capiche_?”

“You didn’t even ask a question, you fucking moron!” the younger prisoner yelled from his side of the room.

Dean didn’t turn, keeping his attention on his own toy. “Sammy, I think the kid’s jealous or something. You think you can take care of him?”

“Where do you send the nephilims?” he heard Sam ask, in too calm a voice.

“Come on, Sammy, we don’t have all day. We’re burying our friends in an hour, I’d like to be done with them by then.”

“You heard him,” Sam said again, unable to hide his anger anymore. “Your choices are the same as your friend over there.”

“Fuck you,” Dean heard the younger nephilim say, followed by a thump on the wall.

His eyes still on the older guard, Dean smiled again, wiping his cheek with his sleeve. He let his knife travel down, pressing hard enough to see blood trickle in its wake. The cotton t-shirt was easily cut by the sharp blade.

“Look, I know I’m cute but… Ow!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Dean said. He pulled out the knife he’d pressed a little too deep. “I think you should be careful with what you say to me. My hands are really unstable when I’m pissed.”

“Go to hell!” the guard said again, hissing when Dean cut him again on the stomach.

“He’s crazy – do something!” the younger man pleaded with Sam. 

The taller Winchester just smirked and shrugged. “Whatcha gonna do? He’s my big brother, I gotta do as he says,” he explained as his own knife traveled down the guard’s torso, drawing blood from him as well.

“Stop this, I had no choice, all right? I was born into this job, please!”

“And that makes it all right?” Sam asked, not stopping.

“Fuck… no… I know… but what am I gonna do? I’m a prisoner, just like them.” The guard’s voice had gone up an octave, making Sam smile. Fear was an excellent motivator.

“If you don’t want us to send you back to your boss in tiny little boxes, you’ll answer our questions, got it?” Dean said for both prisoners.

“Shut the fuck up, Brady. They’ll kill you anyway,” the older man yelled at his companion.

“Don’t listen to your friend… Brady, is it? If you help us, Brady, we’ll let you go. You’ll be free.”

“I’m sorry, Edgar,” Brady said, his voice now trembling. “I’ll tell you what you wanna know, but you gotta let us both go, all right?”

Not minding Dean’s knife on him anymore, Edgar tried pulling on his restraints again, the iron chains deafening against the concrete wall. “You fucking traitor. If we get outta here, I’ll be the one to cut you, you hear? You’re a dead man! And if it’s not me, it’ll be Crowley.”

Another impact from Dean sent Edgar’s head smacking into the wall again. This time, blood started pouring from the back of his head and he fell silent, stunned. Confident the older guard would keep quiet for a little while, Dean straightened up to walk across the room. Brady started trembling as he watched him get closer.

“All right, all right… look, I don’t know much! Not everyone in this place _knows_ everything, you know?” he started to babble, tripping over every other word. “But I know where they send the kids. That’s what you want, right? The nephilims? Crowley has a house in Missouri, about ten minutes from St. Joseph. I don’t know the address, but I could show you on a map, yeah?”

“And that’s where they take the kids?” Sam asked, his knife now resting on Brady’s throat.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!”

“What about the parents? The omegas we found were all pregnant. You can’t tell me you’ve brought kids there recently.”

“One of them had her kid not long ago. That’s the one we brought there a couple of weeks ago.”

Both Winchesters swallowed their disgust at the guard’s admission. Seeing his brother ready to destroy their prisoner, Sam straightened up and pushed him a little further back.

“Why don’t you go get the tablet in the truck, Dean? We’ll have him show us where that place’s at.”

Even though he felt like pushing his brother away to go for the pathetic nephilim’s throat, Dean nodded and left the room. When he came back, Sam was waiting for him near the door to grab the device.

“I can finish up in here, Dean. Why don’t you go back upstairs?”

“Hell no,” Dean spat, sending a dark glare to Brady. “I need to make sure he tells us what he knows.”

“I _will_ – told you I would. But you’ll let me go, right?”

The only response he got was a crooked smile from Dean. Sam crouched again and showed Brady the map displayed on the screen.

“Now where’s the nursery, Brady? Can you show me?”

By reflex, the guard tried to move his hand to touch the screen, without success. 

“Just tell me where to go,” Sam said, pointing at the screen.

“North, like straight up from St. Joseph. There’s a highway.”

“There’s two highways,” Sam said as he moved his index finger on the screen. “Which one?”

“I… I don’t know… wait! See here, they cross paths, I remember that. Keep going North, it’s not far from there.” Sam kept moving the map down, keeping an eye on the prisoner’s expression.

“Wait, wait, go back. I think it’s near the lake you just passed. Can you get closer?”

Sam kept on manipulating the device and soon they had a nice view of the lake’s area.

“I can’t say exactly where it is, but I’m pretty sure it’s somewhere in those woods,” Brady said, pointing at a bunch of trees with his chin.

“You sure?” Dean asked, a growl in his voice.

“Yeah. One of the guards there, he liked to ride his four wheeler in the stone pit at night. That looks like the place,” Brady said, this time pointing his chin to a patch of white on the map.

“Thanks, bud,” Dean said with a grin before clocking Brady hard enough to stun him.

“Dean! Was that necessary?”

The annoyed look on Sam’s face didn’t bother Dean in the slightest. He walked back to the other prisoner whose eyes were now wide in fear. “You got what you wanted, let us go.”

“Shut up,” Dean replied as he hit Edgar again, his head hitting the concrete once more. Fresh blood oozed on the wall behind him.

“So what now?” Sam asked, hating to see how his brother enjoyed this part of their work. But the sentiment in Dean’s eyes when he looked at him again wasn’t gleeful anymore.

“ _What now_? Now we say goodbye to our friends, Sammy. These fuckers can wait for tomorrow to get what they deserve,” Dean said, leading his brother out of the room without a single look at their prisoners.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone, save for the angels, gathered in the garden at nightfall. Everyone stood at attention as the flames rose from the pyre to engulf Rufus and Annie’s bodies. Many tears were shed that night, and many worthless prayers were sent to the heavens.

Soon they were all grabbing lawn chairs, intent on fully honoring their friends’ departure. The whole process could take four to five hours and no one ever let bodies burn alone. So they all settled next to the pyre, passing flasks and thermoses around, mourning in silence.

It took about two hours before Mary thought that they had waited long enough.

“So… I thought you guys would like to know what I learned earlier,” she announced after clearing her throat. Everybody immediately focused on her.

“Three of the four angels are pregnant. Hael, the one that’s unstable, gave birth sometime in the last month. Tartys, the other girl, isn’t too far along. It’ll be possible to interrupt her pregnancy if she so chooses. Too late for the guys, though.”

“Are the angels staying?” Dean asked, his eyes on the flames.

“I don’t know yet. I talked to the four of them earlier. Two say that their vessel’s souls have moved on. They’re all thinking it over. Told them what their choices were.”

Missouri, enthralled by the needle point on her lap, didn’t look up when she spoke. “Tell ’em about the oldest one, Mary.”

“Yes… so, Castiel – that’s the one that’s about ready to pop – he told me he’s been a breeder for seventy years already. That baby will be his fifty-third.” Mary heard many sharp intakes of breath. “And that other boy, Omael… his vessel is Crowley’s own son, Gavin MacLeod.”

“If Castiel’s about to pop, Omael still has a little over two months to go,” Missouri said, her eyes still on her handiwork. “We’ll need to talk about what to do with the babies.”

Mary jumped back in. “I already know that Castiel wants nothing to do with his, we’ll have to find someone to take care of it. I don’t know yet for the others. They have a little more time to think about it.”

In her peripheral vision, Mary saw Sam and Jessica conspiring in hushed tones. After a couple of minutes, Sam cleared his throat and spoke out loud. “Jess and I, we’ve discussed this before and we both think the timing would be ideal. We’re ready to take one in.”

“Sweetie, you guys haven’t even been married a year. Are you sure you wanna do this so soon?” Mary asked her son, a concerned frown on her face.

“Mary, I know we haven’t been married long, but we do love each other. And we can’t have children together, not that I would want to be pregnant ever again.”

“Aren’t you afraid– ”

“I’m terrified,” Jessica agreed in a trembling voice, “but I still want to do it. Leliel sacrificed himself so I could live my life. I don’t want to waste it in fear and selfishness.”

Sam leaned to kiss his wife, his eyes shining with tears. “I love you so much,” he said as he took her in his arms.

Soon, everyone had gathered around the couple to hug and congratulate them. Even though everyone knew that the angels, or omegas, could ultimately decide to keep their child, it did open the door to an eventual addition to Sam and Jessica’s family; this alone was worthy of some kind of celebration.

As the flaming pyre dwindled, so did the conversation. Mary and Missouri had shared what they felt everyone should know. Now it was only a matter of waiting for their new friends to decide on what to do next.

Little groups started forming on the lawn, some people hanging further under the cover of night, drinking and talking about their deceased friends. On one side of the pyre, Dean sat alone, not feeling like socializing much. A strong hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump.

“Hey there, brother. Watcha doin’ all alone in the dark?” Benny asked, pulling a lawn chair to sit next to him.

“Nothing… just thinking, I guess.”

Benny took a sip of his beer. “What about? Anything to do with your brother’s announcement?”

Dean snorted a laugh. “What? Nah, man… I’m happy for them, they’ll be awesome parents.” He took a sip of his own beer.

“Thinking about Ben then?”

The sudden tightness in Dean’s jaw was confirmation enough for Benny. He knew his friend hated to talk about the kid, or his mom, so it had to be a surprise to hear him answer.

“Yeah. Wish I could have saved them, you know?”

“It’s not like you didn’t try.”

Dean shook his head, saddened by the memories. “I know, but if I had kept it in my pants, they would have stayed here. They would have been safe.”

“Dean, you can’t regret falling for Lisa and getting attached to her kid. She was the one who couldn’t handle the life and ran. It was her own decision.”

Benny was undeterred by the dark scowl Dean sent him. “Look Dean, I know you loved that kid, we all did. And we all loved Lisa too. But beating yourself over the head with this can’t be healthy.”

“When did you last see me do anything healthy?” Dean said, a pinch of humor in his tone.

“You’re right about that.”

Benny drank the last of his beer before getting back up. “You know if you wanna talk about anything, I’m here for you, right?”

“Don’t worry about me, Benny, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, you always say that. You might wanna tell your face though,” Benny replied before walking away with his chair.

Dean’s only answer came in the form of a humorless laugh when he leaned back in his own chair. He closed his eyes, letting their friends’ burning bodies warm his skin. He knew that wasn’t a normal thought to have, but he didn’t mind so much. He hadn’t been raised in a so-called normal setting after all.

That’s what had driven Lisa away all those years ago. She had been pregnant when they rescued her. When her angel wished to be ejected, she decided to stay at the bunker and raise the child. Everyone fell in love with the strong little omega and her nephilim boy, and Dean even more so.

Dean swallowed thickly, remembering the last time he had seen them. It could have been a nasty event, her leaving the bunker with her son, but it wasn’t. As always, she had been sweet, apologetic even, explaining how she didn’t want her son to become a soldier. She felt that she and Ben deserved a quiet life, far from the violence. 

It didn’t take a month for Dean to receive the news of their passing. A rebel group on the East Coast had found his number in Lisa’s belongings. Knowing the Winchesters by reputation, they had called to explain how they had found the omega and nephilim. Lisa and Ben had been beaten to death and left to rot in an abandoned house near Baltimore.

Enraged, Dean felt the need for retribution. With Benny, they drove the Impala to Maryland and met with the rebels to investigate. It hadn’t taken very long to find out a man called Alastair was responsible. Took them a couple of months to find his hideout. Sadly, there was no relief when Dean pulled the trigger. The bullet made the monster’s head explode but Dean’s heart was never washed clean of its pain.

Lost in his own thoughts, Dean hadn’t realized the pyre had burned down to a pile of red-hot coals. He looked around to see that everyone had gone back inside. He shivered, the cold of the night suddenly heavy in his bones. He fished out the flask from his coat’s inner pocket and took long pulls from it, hoping it would warm him.

Dean didn’t turn around when he heard the creaky sound of the door opening. He waited, the sound of gravel crunching loud in his ears. From behind, warm limbs circled his torso, hugging him tight.

“Hey, mom,” he said in a low voice. 

“Hey, sweetie. It’s freezing, you should come back inside.”

“It’s not so bad.”

She pressed her palm to his cheek and chuckled. “Your skin says otherwise.”

Dean shrugged but still leaned into his mother’s touch. “It’s not so bad, really. I’ll go to bed soon. I’m just… you know… thinking about stuff.”

He felt his mother’s arms leave him as she walked away. She soon came back, this time with a chair she placed in front of him. She sat down, taking her son’s hands in hers.

“Thinking about Lisa?”

Dean huffed, a little annoyed that everyone knew him so well. “Among other things, yeah.”

“Look, sweetie… You have to let this go. I understand that you loved them, but they chose to leave.”

“Ben didn’t choose shit, mom. He was just a kid.”

“Are you saying you’re angry with Lisa, then?” Mary asked, making Dean shake his head.

“No… well, maybe a little. The world we live in is crap, you know that, right?”

“I know, but living in the past won’t do anyone any good. Especially not you. You gotta move past this and let yourself love again, sweetie. It’s been six years.”

It was Dean’s turn to chuckle. “Love? Who do you want me to love? Our community’s pretty limited.”

“Like you don’t go into town to get some.”

“Mom!” Dean said, embarrassed. “Please don’t say stuff like that.”

“Don’t be such a prude. We’re both adults. May I remind you that I’m a married woman and had some kids of my own? How do you think– ”

“Okay, stop it,” Dean said again, his laughter sincere this time. “You’re my mom, which means you’re perfect and pure. Like the Virgin Mary. Dad never put his greasy paws on you.”

“Don’t be mean to your father,” Mary chastised, a soft smile on her lips. “I know he can be hard on you boys, but he loves you. Never doubt that. And he’s an incredible lov– ”

“Mom, shut up!” Dean yelped, covering his ears.

She was laughing as she got up from her chair and folded it. She leaned down to press a kiss on her son’s forehead. “Don’t stay out here all night, okay? You’ll freeze to death.”

Dean nodded, turning his attention back to the pile of burning coal. He stayed close to another hour, thinking back to the friends they had lost. When the cold became unbearable, he got up to leave. As he looked up at the sky, a movement in one of the building’s windows caught his attention.

A dimmed light was on in one of the infirmary rooms. Dean could see the outline of one of the angels. It was hard to say what he was looking at but Dean couldn’t help but think that he himself was the angel’s point of interest. He waved a hand at the shadow but it didn’t reciprocate, instead disappearing in the room and shutting off the light.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The old ivory balls knocking together echoed like thunder in the rec room. Dean couldn’t have been happier that it had been sound proofed, seeing as he usually shot pool at night.

The only light came from the lamp hanging over the table. Leaning over the green felt, he positioned the cue on his splayed hand to slide over his thumb, his eyes never leaving number three.

“Cross side,” he said under his breath, not for anyone but himself.

It should have been an easy shot but the rec room’s door opened just as he made his move, making his aim shift a hairline to the left. 

“Son of a bitch!”

He turned around, ready to bark at whomever had come in at such a critical moment. His anger melted the second he saw one of the angels standing next to the door, his eyes wide in alarm.

“I… I’m sorry… I’ll leave you alone… I didn’t know…” the man in the nightgown said in a trembling voice.

“No, dude… sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped like that. I’ll go, don’t wanna make you uncomfortable,” Dean explained in a softer tone. He put the cue stick back on the wall rack. “Just hope I didn’t wake you.”

“Please, don’t go. You were here first. I’ll just grab a book and go back to my room,” the angel pleaded as he walked to the well-furnished bookcase.

Dean nodded, taking back the cue stick. While the angel browsed the books, Dean resumed his game. For some reason, he found it difficult to concentrate with the angel in the room with him. He tried his best to ignore him, knowing it might not take much to spook the angel so soon after his enslavement.

“Is this a game you’re playing?” Dean heard from behind him. He jumped again, this time causing a miscue.

“Jesus, man, don’t do that,” he groused, turning around to find the angel standing close to him… much too close. 

“My name is Castiel, not Jesus,” the angel replied, a confused frown on his face.

To stifle his laughter, Dean took a deep breath. The sweet and spicy aromas of the pregnant omega filled his nose, making his innate protective instincts spark. The alpha walked back a couple of steps, swallowing down the growl bubbling up in his throat.

“You shouldn’t stand so close,” Dean said, glancing at the door. “I’m on modulators but some stuff still comes through, you know?”

“What are modulators?”

“They lessen the effects of pheromones. Also, the ruts are less intense… manageable. We’ll hook you up after you give birth. That and contraceptives,” he added, his eyes fixated on the swollen belly.

“Why contraceptives? I don’t– ” Castiel interrupted himself, sending a worried glare towards the door.

“We all take ‘em,” Dean explained swiftly. “Of course, it’s you choice but I’d imagine you wouldn’t want _that_ to happen ever again,” he added, waving at the angel’s midsection.

Castiel nodded and exhaled, obviously reassured. “I wanted to say… I’m very sorry for your friends. I don’t think I could ever repay you.” He walked around the antique pool table, grazing the felt with the tip of his fingers.

“There’s no repaying us, man. You didn’t deserve what happened to you… so… um…what’s your name again?”

The angel gave the hunter a pleased smile, although close to imperceptible. “Castiel. And you are?”

“Dean. Mary’s my mom.”

“Yes, she spoke of you. She loves you very much.”

A smile appeared on Dean’s own face. “Yeah, she’s awesome.”

They stopped talking, each standing on their side of the table. It wasn’t unbearably awkward, but not comfortable either. Dean cleared his throat and spoke again while he pocketed the balls by hand.

“So, the kid’s giving you trouble? Can’t sleep?”

“Indeed. The last weeks are always difficult, I can hardly sleep. You’d think that I would be used to it by now.”

“Yeah, my mom told us what happened to you. Seventy years, huh?”

“Seventy-two, to be exact. Not that it matters, really. How about you? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I don’t need much sleep. As long as I get three or four hours, I’m good.”

Castiel nodded, not knowing what more he could say. His life on Earth hadn’t been prone to much social interaction other than his siblings and captors. It certainly wasn’t the forced copulations that could have helped him in this department.

The memories of all the abuse he had endured hit Castiel full force, making him tremble. He usually was good at keeping the nightmarish images at bay, but they still sometimes would creep up on him without the slightest of warnings. His shivering exacerbated as the feelings of panic rose inside him. 

“Hey, Castiel! Cas! What’s going on, talk to me!” he heard over the thumping of his own heart. With a choked sob, he jerked away from the hands that fell on him.

With everyone asleep, no one but Dean could help bring the omega down from his panic attack. He thought back to Lisa’s similar reactions. During the course of their relationship, the alpha had been able to bring her down – but they loved each other. Castiel didn’t know him and Dean’s alpha nature could only be making things worse.

He could only watch as the angel sunk to the floor with his arms wrapped around himself, swaying back and forth to try and calm down. Dean moved further away so Castiel wouldn’t smell him. He could have left the room, but leaving the angel alone right now didn’t seem like a good idea.

“You want me to go get someone? Like Missouri, or my mom?” Dean asked as the angel’s breathing seemed to be evening out a bit.

“No, I’ll be okay,” Castiel assured him, landing a watery gaze on him. “I get these quite often, I’m used to them.”

“Do you need anything? Or would you like me to go?”

“I… I could use some tea. Do you know where I can get some?”

“Yeah, stay put,” Dean said, glad to have a reason to escape. He’d have to come back, but for now he could use a bit of fresh air. The rec room was saturated with the distress of the omega. The modulators Dean took were efficient enough to alleviate his hormones, but they couldn’t shut down his basic instincts entirely.

The hunter filled the electric kettle and turned it on. He found the tea and dropped a bag in a mug that looked clean enough. As he waited, he considered pressing the emergency button hooked up to Missouri’s apartment. He chose not to, promising himself he would if the angel didn’t seem to recover.

When he walked back into the rec room with the tea, Dean found Castiel sitting on the couch rather than on the floor. Glad to see some kind of improvement, he went to the coffee table and slid the mug towards the angel, not wanting to aggravate him any further.

Castiel lifted his tired eyes to look at him. “Thank you, Dean. Don’t worry, you’re not what triggered me. You can sit with me if you want.”

“I’d rather not. I know you’re hypersensitive to– ”

“Please… I… I actually find your presence reassuring.”

Stunned by Castiel’s plea, Dean hesitated for a few moments before sitting at the other end of the sofa, making sure to leave enough space between them. He now regretted not calling anyone to help.

“I saw you,” Castiel said, blowing on his tea.

“Huh?”

“Some nights ago, at the bonfire for your friends? I saw how you stayed longer than everyone else.”

Dean nodded, eyes locked on the hands clasped in his lap. “I saw you too.”

“I know.” Castiel took a sip of his tea and gave a satisfied hum. “You smell good.”

For a second, Dean had to wonder if Castiel was talking to his cup of tea. He looked up to see Castiel looking at him with a thin smile.

“You don’t smell like the other alphas I–” Castiel swallowed, inhaled, exhaled, “the other alphas.”

“Thanks, but… I take modulators so it’s probably my soap or something.”

“No, it’s not. I mean, I can smell your soap but really, it’s you. You smell good. Safe.”

Again, Dean’s thoughts swerved to Lisa. She had gone through that phase at the end of her pregnancy. Of all people, she had developed a crush on John Winchester. Neither he nor Mary had been offended, knowing it was normal for an unmated omega to latch onto the closest alpha.

“It won’t last,” Dean said. “It’s just the omega’s need for protection and stuff.”

“I know, but you’re the first nice alpha I’ve felt this for. It’s only happened with the ones who raped me until now, which was unsettling, to say the least. But I can understand if it annoys you.”

“It doesn’t. And don’t worry, I won’t try anything.”

“I know, I’m not worried.” Castiel finished his tea in small sips. “I think I’d better go to bed now. But, well, do you think we could meet here again tomorrow?”

Ignoring the alarm that went off in his mind, Dean nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I guess. If you can’t sleep, I’ll probably be here shooting some pool again tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, then. Good night, Dean.”

“Good night, Cas.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel was already there, reading, when Dean came in the rec room the following night. Knowing to be careful, he approached the living room area at a tranquil pace, making sure to announce himself. The angel looked up from his book and gave Dean a soft smile.

“Hello, Dean,” he said in that throaty voice of his. “Did you have a nice day?”

As he sat at the other end of the sofa, Dean smiled and nodded. “Yup… pretty sure we found Crowley’s nursery,” he said without thinking. His heart filled with regret when he saw Castiel’s expression turn sour. “Shit, sorry man… I won’t talk about that stuff no more.”

“No, don’t worry, it’s quite all right,” Castiel answered, trying to keep a neutral face. Without much success.

“Wow, you’re an awful liar,” Dean said, hoping to lighten the mood.

Even though his lips stayed pinched thin, there was a glint of amusement in Castiel’s eyes. “I’m an Angel of the Lord, of course I’m an awful liar.”

And just like that, the atmosphere wasn’t as tense anymore. Castiel went back to reading his book, the hint of a smile on his lips.

“What'cha readin’?” Dean asked after a couple of minutes. Keeping his eyes on the book, Castiel lifted it to show the cover. “ _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen,” the hunter read out loud. “What’s it about?”

Castiel shrugged. “Haven’t read much of it yet. It’s interesting so far; the early eighteen hundreds were a simpler time.”

“Yeah, that’s before you guys showed up.”

“Maybe someday I’ll tell you how that came to be.”

“Oh, I know– ”

“No, you don’t. Whatever you think you know, you shouldn’t assume it to be the truth.”

Dean chuckled a bit. “You sound like Frank.” Castiel sent him a questioning gaze. “Frank’s our resident paranoid. He always comes up with these crazy conspiracy theories. He’s pretty fucked up.”

“Why is that?”

“He’s an omega and he got… you know… We don’t know when the guy was born or what really happened to him. All we know is that his angel, Daniel, chose to leave but he left Frank with a broken mind. Frank’s brilliant and stuff, but also paranoid, and agoraphobic. He lives here in the basement.”

“Tell me more,” Castiel asked, closing the book on his lap.

“Huh… there’s not much more to say. Frank’s good with computers so– ”

“No, not about Frank in particular. Tell me about the others. Like Missouri. She’s very kind to me but doesn’t talk much. All I got is that she’s a beta, and that’s only because I smelled it on her.”

Dean’s smile got wider. “Yeah, Missouri’s quite the character. She’s a real doctor – been with us for years now – before I was even born. She was married once, but the guy was shot. My mom knew him, said he was the nicest policeman she’d ever known.”

“Don’t you ever get in trouble with the police?”

“Nah… they usually leave us alone as long as we’re discreet enough. You might meet the new sheriff someday. Jody’s totally on board with us.”

“It must be nice to have so many friends,” the angel said, a hand absentmindedly rubbing his belly. “What about you?”

“Everyone here’s my friend, to some extent. Even if I prefer some over the others.”

“Your family?”

“Yeah, but others too. Like Benny, and Charlie. I guess I could say I like them best.”

“None of them are your mates? You don’t smell mated.”

Dean ignored the pang in his heart and gave out a low chuckle. “Nah, no mate for me. Almost was once, didn’t pan out.”

“What happened?”

Castiel didn’t insist when Dean pursed his lips and got up. He observed the alpha as he walked to the pool table to put the balls in a plastic triangle. Dean grabbed a cue and walked to the other end, the cue ball in his hand. As he leaned over the green felt, he turned to look at Cas who still had his eyes on him.

“Wanna learn how to play?”

Castiel pushed himself off the sofa and waddled towards the table. “I don’t think I could play, not with this in the way,” he said, pointing to his overgrown stomach. “But maybe I could observe – learn the game.”

Dean’s gaze shifted to the offending bump and licked his lips, the sweet aromas of the pregnant omega tickling his nostrils. “Yeah, okay. Take a seat though, you better not stay this close.” He switched his attention back to the cue ball. “See, now I gotta break the balls,” he said as he hit the cue ball. He smiled when three balls got pocketed.

Grabbing the blue chalk, Dean rubbed it over the cue’s tip as he strolled around the table, taking in every ball and their position. He stopped near the cue ball.

“And now what?” he heard Castiel ask from further behind him.

“Now, I gotta choose which ball to pocket and how to do it.” He leaned over, resting the cue on his splayed hand. “You also gotta think about your next move. And to do this, you gotta know how to hit the cue ball so it’ll end up where you need it.”

“Sounds pretty strategic. What’s the point of it all?” Castiel asked again as Dean was about to shoot.

He didn’t miss his shot but Dean still had to take a calming breath before talking again. “Okay, Cas… see, that’s another thing. When you see someone ready to shoot, you gotta keep quiet, all right? Unless what you want is for them to miss the shot.”

“Why would I want that?”

“Because you’d want to win. But there’s no point in winning if you gotta cheat, is there?”

The men stayed up for a couple more hours, playing pool and talking. When they said their goodbyes, they promised to meet again the next night. And they did, growing more and more comfortable around each other.

This time, Castiel tried to shoot some pool at Dean’s insistence. It didn’t take long for Dean to start crying with laughter. The sight of the very pregnant omega trying to lean over the table was quite a show.

“Shit, I wish I had a camera,” Dean achieved to say after a while. The scowl Castiel sent him only made him laugh harder.

“I don’t see how this can be amusing to you. That thing is highly uncomfortable. I have to wonder what Father had in mind when he designed pregnancy. In my opinion, it would be a lot more practical for the baby to be in the parent’s back rather than in the front.”

“How would you even sit down?” Dean asked before laughing again at the thought of the preggers turning into hunchbacks.

“Carefully, without a doubt. But I already do that. I hate that it’s in the way all the time. I can’t even play your game properly.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be over soon.”

Castiel moved put his stick back on the rack and moved away from the table to sit in one of the stuffed chairs. “You keep playing; this is making me very tired,” he explained with a sigh.

Dean obeyed, clearing the table in record time. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud, but he wanted to talk to Cas more than he wanted to play. He put away his own cue stick and walked to the rec room’s mini fridge.

“Want something?” he asked the angel, grabbing a beer for himself.

“I’ll have water, thank you.”

Both sitting in their own chairs next to one another, they drank in silence for a little while, enjoying the company. It was so quiet in the room that Castiel jumped when Dean spoke again.

“What do you think about music, Cas?”

“I don’t have much of an opinion on it. I’ve heard some but it’s not like I had a choice in the matter.”

“No, I guess you didn’t. Want me to put some on?” Dean asked again, pointing to the sound system in the corner.

“I don’t mind. It’s your home, please do as you wish.”

Smiling, Dean got up. “As far as I’m concerned, it’s your home too, Cas.” 

He turned the stereo on and went through the playlists on the screen. Even though he preferred classic rock himself, he selected one of his mother’s own lists, aptly called ‘Relaxation’. He pressed play and a piano tune immediately came out of the speakers.

As he walked back towards the omega, he saw him smiling with his eyes closed. He sat beside him and did the same.

“This is very nice. What is it?” Castiel asked.

“Hmm… saw the name, t’was in French I think. The guy’s name was _Dee-byu-see_ or something.”

“Debussy, _Clair de Lune_ … I remember now.”

Dean cracked a single eye open to look at the angel. “Thought you didn’t know music?”

“I said I didn’t have an opinion on it.”

Both men stopped talking, listening to the soothing piano piece. When the next one started, Dean heard Castiel suck in a shaky breath. He opened his eyes to see the omega trembling.

“Cas? Are you okay?”

“Shut it off,” he hissed, his jaw clenched.

Taking the remote control from his jeans pocket, Dean obeyed. The room fell silent once more, except for Castiel’s ragged breathing and sniffles.

“Wait here, Cas.” Dean got up to run to the infirmary’s kitchenette. He came back soon after to hand the angel a paper bag.

It took him about ten minutes to calm down, for his breathing to even out. Dean had considered calling Missouri but Castiel refused, shaking his head and grabbing his arm so he wouldn’t leave.

“Thank you, Dean. I’ll be all right now,” Cas said after a while.

“I’ll write down the name of that tune for you, so you know not to listen to it.”

“Don’t bother, I know what it is. There was this alpha, many years ago… He’d always play this as he raped us. It soon became unbearable. I liked Beethoven before becoming human, did I tell you that?”

“Nah… I take that was Beethoven?”

“Indeed… _Midnight Sonata_.” Castiel shivered, not fully back yet. “Thank you, Dean. You’re such a good man.”

Dean tried to laugh off the angel’s words, but what came out sounded more sad than anything. “Nah, man… anyone would do the same.”

Castiel’s ardent gaze wasn’t lost on Dean, making him uncomfortable. He knew it was all about the hormonal stuff but it didn’t make it any easier.

He remembered how his father would make sure not to stay in Lisa’s presence for too long. And never alone either. If Dean had been older then, maybe she would have taken on to him instead, but at thirteen years old he hadn’t even presented yet.

Cas regarded him the way Lisa had his father. Except, unlike John, he wasn’t mated and he had to admit that having such adoring eyes on him made his insides flutter some. So, the guy was a guy, but he still was an omega. And Dean _loved_ omegas. 

And the fact that he’d never felt anything for a male one was merely circumstantial.

Wasn’t it?

 


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of the infirmary’s alarm woke Dean up with a start. Half asleep, he got up to open his apartment door. His mother ran past him down the hall and disappeared into the stairwell before he could ask her anything. But he did catch Claire’s attention while Jessica kept running to follow after Mary.

“What’s going on?” he asked his sister. She didn’t stop, turning to jog backwards as she answered.

“Castiel’s gone into labor and it’s not going well. Go back to sleep.”

She went through the stairwell door where Mary and Jessica had just disappeared. Knowing he couldn’t really help, Dean went back to his apartment. He tried to get back to sleep, without much success. He could only hope the man he had befriended during the last couple of nights would pull through.

~ • ~

On the fourth floor, Castiel was writhing on the operating table, drenched in sweat. Missouri and Linda were already there, monitoring him and the baby. He let out a deep groan through gritted teeth, the sterile paper beneath him bunched in his fists.

“We’re going to lose the baby, Missouri,” Linda said in a low hiss so Castiel wouldn’t hear.

“No, we’re not! We knew there was a high risk of a need for a c-section. We got everything we need?”

Linda nodded, rolling the tray with the instruments between them. She swallowed hard, remembering how her own delivery had gone, how Kevin had been blue in the face. Shaking her head to chase the memories, she instead focused on the task at hand. 

Mary, Jessica, and Claire walked into the room, wearing sterile garments. Mary immediately guided the teen towards the patient’s head.

“Hey, Castiel. This is my daughter, Claire. We’ll keep you company while Missouri gets the baby out, all right?” She glanced at Jessica and Linda as they pulled a sheet into a tent to hide the belly from them. “We can’t put you under for this, but you won’t see or feel a thing.”

Castiel nodded, his face contorted in pain. He let his head fall back and took deep breaths, Mary and Claire each holding one of his hands.

“Ow,” Claire yelped when Castiel crushed her hand. Mary turned to see the both of them looking at each other, their nostrils flaring.

“Claire?” she said, worried. The girl didn’t have time to answer.

“Get away from me! Get out! Get out!” Castiel yelled, pulling his hand from Claire’s hold. He tried to push her but she avoided him. The wad of saliva he spat missed her as well. “Go away,” he screamed again, angry tears rolling down his face.

Missouri’s voice rose from behind the sheet. “Claire, just go.”

“Go back to bed, honey. We’ll be okay here,” Mary confirmed, sending her what she hoped would be a comforting smile.

The teenager ran out of the room. She didn’t go back to bed, instead lying down on one of the main room sofas, crying. She pressed her hands against her ears to drown out the omega’s screams. The cries died down eventually but kept resonating deep within Claire’s mind.

She had read the books, she knew how parent and child could sniff each other out. But she never thought she’d ever get to experience it for herself. And even if the thought had crossed her mind once and again, she never thought it’d go that way. So much hatred from the man who had given birth to her…

“Claire?”

Claire woke up in a jolt, confused to realize she had fallen asleep. With a groan, she sat up, crossing her legs on the couch. Mary sat beside her holding Castiel’s baby, wrapped in a soft blanket.

“How did it go?” Claire said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

“Better than expected. They’re both doing good.”

Claire nodded, sending side glances to the bundle in her mother’s arms.

“You wanna hold him?” Mary asked. She gave her daughter an understanding smile when the girl shook her head. “Castiel’s your father, isn’t he?”

Claire let out a shaky breath. “I… John’s my father… but yeah, pretty sure Castiel gave birth to me. And he hates me,” she was able to say before bursting into tears again.

Transferring the baby into the cradle of one arm, Mary wrapped the other around her daughter’s shoulders and pulled her in. “It has nothing to do with you, sweetie. You know the circumstances of your birth. I think it’s understandable that he wouldn’t be fond of you right now.”

“I always knew who I was but it was easy not to think about it, you know?” Claire said between sniffles.

“I know. It’s the first time we’ve had this happen here, but we’ll work through it, all right? You just might wanna avoid Castiel for the time being.” Mary kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “I remember when you were this small. So pretty, and you smelled so good too.”

“Does the baby smell like I did?”

After taking a deep breath, Mary shook her head. “Not exactly, no.” But Mary knew the underlying question. “Even if the alpha parent was the same, you’d be smelling different; he’s a little boy. You’re probably only half siblings anyway.”

With a delicate hand, Claire pulled the blanket from the newborn’s face. It disappointed her to find that he looked pretty ordinary, with no special trait she could relate too. She leaned forward to take a whiff of his skin. What she smelled was pure recognition.

Her voice was shaky when she spoke again. “Mom, let me hold him please?” She sat straighter, her arms already in a cradle position.

Mary beamed with pride when she transferred the sleeping nephilim into her daughter’s arms. “Make sure you hold his head. Yeah, like this.”

The both of them cooed when the baby let out a comforted sigh.

“I think he knows you’re his sister.”

“He’s just a baby, Mom. I doubt– ”

“It’s instinctual, Claire. Even newborns can perceive their own.”

Claire didn’t dispute her mother’s explanation, relishing in the feeling of having a blood relative so close to her. She loved the Winchester family as her own, but she had never felt a belonging this strong before. She’d never felt whole. Until now. 

She trembled at the thought of losing that feeling. “Mom… Is Castiel gonna take his baby and leave you think?”

“I don’t think so. He may leave, but Sam and Jess wanna raise the baby.”

“He can’t leave with the baby, right? Promise my brother will stay,” Claire pleaded with her mother, tears welling up in her eyes again.

“I can’t promise anything, Claire. But we’ll try our best to have them both stay.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Soft knocks had Castiel looking up to find Dean standing in the doorway, a bouquet of yellow wildflowers in his hand. He tilted his head and considered the alpha with a confused frown.

The smile Dean sported as he entered the room vanished when he saw the angel stiffen up and tremble. “Huh… it’s tradition to offer flowers to the new parent. Picked them in the vacant lot next door.” He dropped them in an empty plastic cup on the side table and walked back a couple of paces.

“Thank you,” Castiel sputtered, his fearful gaze never leaving the alpha as he moved back towards the door. He knew he had nothing to fear from the man but his body didn’t seem to care.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I’ll leave you alone,” Dean said in a soft voice. “I thought… never mind, I’m just glad you’re doin’ okay.”

The concerned smile Dean had on his face didn’t make things better for Castiel. Only when the alpha had disappeared, the sound of him walking away dying down, could the angel relax. To some extent anyway.

Around noon, he had another visitor; a less threatening one this time. Linda Tran walked in his room carrying a food tray. She put it on the overbed table and pushed it over Castiel’s lap. She caught sight of the flowers as she helped him sit up.

“Nice flowers. Who brought them?”

“Dean,” the angel responded, unable to hold back a shudder.

“That’s pretty nice of him. So you boys are friends?”

Castiel shrugged and took a sip of the tomato and rice soup. He hummed his satisfaction at the rich taste. “This is very good, thank you.”

“My pleasure. Mary’s own recipe, she only makes it on special occasions.”

“Today is a festive one?” he asked before taking another spoonful.

Linda let out a gentle laugh. “You and your new baby are the special occasion.”

Castiel huffed, tempted to push away the table and his lunch. “Me having a baby is nothing to celebrate. It’s an abomination.”

“I thought as much myself, once,” Linda said under her breath, sending him a knowing look. “Maybe I can’t relate because I was lucky enough to only have been bred once. But that boy turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to me.” Linda smiled at the thought of her son.

“Like you said, I don’t think you can relate. I spent over seventy years being either raped or pregnant, with little to no respite in between.”

“As I said, I was lucky. But I’ve been raped too. Doesn’t matter that it would have been once or a thousand times.” Linda’s tone had turned a bit sharper.

“Do you remember it?”

“I do. I wasn’t the one driving, but I still saw and felt it all. It’s etched in my brain.” Her voice had lost its bitter edge. “When I was rescued, Gadreel asked to be released. He knew he’d be dying but still chose to give me my life back. To honor his memory, I kept the child I was carrying.”

The surprised look on Castiel’s face didn’t go unnoticed. “What?” Linda asked, confused.

“I knew Gadreel. Well, I’ve never met him, but I heard of him. For you to tell me he sacrificed himself is quite surprising.”

“I know. I’ve met other angels before. They told me about his past.”

“And you still kept the nephilim?”

“Kevin is a dear boy, brilliant beyond belief, and kind-hearted. So what if his angel half came from a convicted felon? His alpha half is far worse, if you ask me. Is this why you don’t want to have anything to do with your child? Because of his other parent?”

Castiel pushed the table away, the lump in his throat too big to even think about eating anymore. “I don’t want anything to do with the children because I’m an Angel of the Lord. Angels don’t have children – we were not built to be parents. You decided to keep your child because you’re human, but I’m not.”

Linda nodded, forced to agree with him. “I’m sorry… I… if you’re ever curious or want to see your child, he will be with Sam and Jessica. Sam is one of Mary’s children, Dean’s brother. Just ask and they’ll bring the kid to you.”

Tired, Castiel didn’t answer and turned to lie on the side, his back to Linda. He closed his eyes, hoping she would get the message. Soon, he heard her fumble with the tray and pick it up. He could still hear her walking away when he drifted off to sleep.

He woke a couple of hours later with yet another person in the room. He grumbled, almost missing the neverending days he spent alone in his cell. He already knew the girl sitting next to him as Jessica. She’d be the one to care for the _affliction_ he had expelled from his body. 

When she saw Castiel awake, Jessica took his hand in hers but didn’t speak. She gave him a soft smile, her eyes shining with unshed tears. He looked back at her, unsure why she’d be looking at him that way. She swallowed and licked her lips.

“I was a prisoner for twenty years. Had fourteen children,” she said in a low voice.

“Who was it?”

“Leliel. Did you know him?”

Castiel nodded, sending out a silent prayer for his fallen brother.

“I can never have children. Never again,” she said, gazing outside the window. “Well, I could, but I don’t want to. It’s kind of a blessing that my husband is a beta, you know? No risk of us ever procreating.”

“Aren’t you taking my… the child in?”

Jessica looked at Castiel again with a semblance of a smile on her lips. “I still love kids, weirdly enough. I just can’t bring myself to bear any. Which is just as good, you know? There are a lot of kids out there in dire need of help. So what if we don’t share blood?”

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just… I don’t want you to hate me for taking him in, you know? I’m so grateful, and afraid, and… I’m not sure how I would react if I had to live close to one of the nephilims I had. That Leliel had, I should say.”

“I probably won’t stay here long enough to be bothered by you and your husband raising the nephilim. And don’t you worry, I don’t want him back. He’s yours, for now and forever.”

Tears spilled from Jessica eyes as she squeezed the angel’s hand in hers. She wanted to thank him but the words wouldn’t pass her lips. Instead, she brought his hand to her mouth and gave it a delicate kiss before pressing it against her heart.

 


	10. Chapter 10

With the strategics team deep in research mode, Mary enlisted the others for a special task: clean and prepare apartments for the three angels ready to leave the infirmary. They didn’t have that much to spare, so the ones Annie and Rufus had occupied were commandeered,  in addition to the empty one down the hall from Rufus’.

It didn’t take long to get everything in order. As the eldest, if there had to be a reason, Castiel was given the keys to Annie’s second floor apartment. Gavin and Tessa, whose angels had both chosen to be released from their vessels, were moved to the first floor.

The very first morning of the angels’ new life started with a bloodcurdling scream. Everyone heard it as it resonated onto the upper floors. Soon, feet were trampling in the stairwell to find where it had originated from.

Charlie was sobbing in the hall and someone else could be heard crying inside Tessa’s apartment. Castiel was one of the first ones to get there, rushing through the door. He gasped at the sight of the blood-tinted water oozing from the bathroom. He had time to see someone kneeling on the tiles before turning around to join Charlie outside.

As nearly all the residents of the bunker came to stand in the hall, a scuffle came from inside the apartment. Castiel shivered when he recognized Gavin’s voice as he started screaming again, enraged. The three Winchester men were the last ones to reach the first floor. John stayed outside while his sons ran to help.

The sounds of violence soon died down, the screams turning into grunts. Benny came out of the bathroom with blood smeared all over his skin, his boxers soaked with pink water. Garth exited after him, not looking any better, heartbreak etched all over his features.

“It’s Tessa,” Garth said in that southern drawl of his. “She… she slit her wrists.” 

He walked out to take a still sobbing Charlie in his arms. Without a word, he lead his roommate towards their apartment. Nobody stopped them, nor did they try to stop Benny when he disappeared into his own living quarters.

It took another five minutes for Sam to come out, carrying a sedated Gavin over his shoulder. He didn’t speak either as he made his way to the elevator. Dean got out soon after, just as bloody and wet as the others. He stood in the doorway and cleared his throat, not even trying to hide the pain in his eyes.

“So… you guys must already know. Tessa’s gone… Gavin found her.” His gaze traveled around, stopping on Castiel. “He’s pretty shaken up so Sam’s bringing him upstairs. You all know the drill.” Even though the little speech was for everyone, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the angel. “I guess there’s nothing else to be done, so you should all try to go back to bed.” 

He only looked away when Ellen took a step forward. “Who’s gonna help me clean this mess up? Better not wait too long.”

“I’ll help ya, mom,” Ash said as he grabbed her by the shoulders. Ellen gave her adopted son a grateful smile.

Linda Tran walked up next to them, pulling Kevin behind her. “We’ll help out too.”

Dean nodded in thanks before looking back at Cas. “You okay?”

Even though the angel nodded, the trembling of his body said otherwise. Dean turned to his father. “Dad, could you bring Tessa downstairs? I’ll help with the pyre later.”

Not waiting for John’s answer, Dean put a soft hand on Castiel’s shoulder. When the angel didn’t cower from his touch, he pressed a little harder, pushing him forward. Castiel let himself be lead to the elevator.

“I wanna go…” Castiel said when the doors closed on them.

“Go where?” Dean replied, his hand hovering over the buttons.

“No… I want to leave. I can’t stay here. I’m suffocating.”

“Look, buddy, you can’t– ”

“I was assured I was free. And I wanna go. Please don’t keep me here against my will.”

His features closed off, Dean pressed the button for the fifth floor. Bobby hadn’t come down but Dean could have bet his right hand that he was already waiting for the crew to come up. As expected, he found him in the war room with Sam already explaining what had happened.

“Jesus, boy… why you gotta come in all bloody? Is taking a goddamn shower too complicated for you idjits?”

Sam rolled his eyes. He must have been served the same sermon only minutes ago.

“Sorry, Bobby, little emergency here.” He sat next to his brother and brought a chair over so Cas would sit next to him. “Cas wants to leave.”

“And go where?” Sam and Bobby said together.

“I don’t know. I just can’t stay here. It’s too… it’s too much.”

“You could do what Rufus used to do,” Dean said, hoping his brother or Bobby would agree with him. But they kept silent. “You know, driving around to find and help people, keeping the bunker as your base camp,” he explained after realizing Cas wouldn’t know who Rufus was or what he did.

“I don’t want to “drive around”,” the angel said, curling his fingers around the words. “I only want to be left alone. There’s nothing for me here. Maybe I could find some solace far from anything that’s a reminder of the last seventy years.”

_Seventy-two,_ Dean’s brain automatically corrected.

“I get it, Castiel. But are you prepared to face the world alone?”

Dean could have kissed Bobby he was so glad someone finally stated the obvious. Except Cas didn’t seem to appreciate the concern so much.

“I know you mean well, but may I remind you that I came to existence before there even was life on this insignificant rock of yours? I was a powerful being once, a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. Eternal…”

“And now you’re stuck here. Why not make the best of it?”

The stare Castiel landed on Dean made the alpha shiver. “This is what I intend on doing. But it can’t happen here.”

The discussion went on for a while, with Dean trying to make Castiel understand how dangerous it was out there for him. He kept sending pleading gazes to his brother and Bobby, hoping they’d help him convince the angel to stay. He had a single ally in Benny when he came up, but it didn’t last long. Everybody seemed hell bent on letting the angel make his own choices.

Defeated, Dean insisted that the angel take a gun and ammo with him. Castiel accepted the gift with squinted eyes, the device foreign in his hand. He thought of asking for some sort of sword instead but didn’t. If he had to live as a human, he’d better start fighting like one.

Missouri made sure to pack Castiel’s bags with enough supplies so he could take care of the sutures on his belly. She tried to make him stay as well; at least until his wound was totally healed, but he kept refusing. Everyone else chipped in some cash, clothes and food.

And when Castiel disappeared at the end of the road after heartfelt goodbyes, it was under Dean and Claire’s worried gazes.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The hunters lit up another pyre that night to send Tessa to her last respite. A thick cloud of melancholy hovered over everyone’s head, even if they hadn’t had the time to personally bond with her. Not only for Tessa, but also for the child she had been carrying.

It didn’t take as long for people to start conversing in hushed tones. As far as Mary was concerned, it only meant that she could come forward with the latest news. She sent a silent question to her daughter who responded with a short nod, worrying at her bottom lip.

“If I could have everyone’s attention,” Mary said, waiting for everyone to turn to her. “I thought I’d use this time to bring you guys up to speed. Frank, can you hear me all right?”

“Yup,” they heard, the voice coming from one of the basement’s windows.

“Good… So, we kept this quiet but when Castiel gave birth to Henry, Claire came in the room and… well… they perceived each other.”

Everyone knew what she meant by that.

“Are you sure?” Ellen asked the teenager.

“The same thing happened between Claire and Henry,” Mary said in place of her daughter.

“I guess that would explain why he calms down whenever he’s in her arms,” Sam said, a fond smile on his lips. He knew how his adopted sister had always been longing for some kind of blood bond.

Jo frowned when she noticed Claire’s sad features. “Is that why Castiel left?”

“He didn’t say a word about it,” Dean said with a shrug. “I asked if he wanted to leave because of Henry and he said no.”

Mary shook her head. “I had a chat with him as well before he left and the children were never brought up. But he did warn me about the other girl, Hael.”

There were many who lifted their heads to look at the infirmary floor. No lights shone from any of the rooms and the windows were shut. Satisfied, they all turned their attention back to Mary.

“Hael said her host’s consciousness has been gone for a long time, just like Castiel’s. Except he told me that she lied and that she shouldn’t be trusted in any way. That she’s not in her right mind.”

“Maybe _he’s_ the liar,” Ash said, always the devil’s advocate.

“Maybe he is.” Mary sent another worried gaze to the fourth floor then gesticulated for all to come and sit closer. When she spoke again, it was more like a loud whisper. 

“But there’s also a chance that he’s not. We’ve always given a choice to the angels, regardless of the humans inside. But Hael has lost her mind, this we know for sure. I think we should try to find out if the human underneath can be salvaged at all.” 

Silence fell over the group once more, the fire crackling and the crickets chirping being the sole disturbances. Another issue needed to be addressed but Mary chose to wait. As far as she knew, nobody at the bunker had ever decided anyone’s fate. Not an angel’s, and not a human’s. 

The only person to ever attempt such a thing had been kicked out, but that was before Mary was even born. The name Gordon Walker had become infamous inside these walls – the bunker’s very own boogeyman.

“I can’t hear you,” Frank said – or rather yelled –, the burning pyre reflecting in his glasses the only visual clue that anyone was there. “Not that I care… And what about the younger fella’?”

“That’s another thing I wanted to talk about. He’s not doing so good, as you might imagine.”

Many nodded in assent, remembering the morning’s events.

“What we need here is a damn psychiatrist. And I ain’t that sort of doctor,” Missouri said, not that anyone ever thought she was. “That boy might need some kind of medication, just like that poor girl.” She pointed her chin to the pyre as an emphasis.

Bobby huffed. “You know what happens to omegas with a broken mind, Missouri. They get sent to the A.B.A. to be _recycled_ , whatever their family rank.”

“I know, Bobby. But I’m wondering if it’s that bad. I’d rather see a sick and broken omega be a vessel than a healthy one.”

It didn’t take long for the conversation to turn sour. Soon a battle of wills had erupted on the lawn, everybody weighing in on the issue. They may all have been working towards the same goal, but everyone still had their experiences and traumas in mind.

Thankfully, nothing regrettable ever happened during these jousts. Nothing more than short-lived tensions between the hunters anyway. “Just like a real family,” Mary would often say. 

Only Rufus and Bobby had a real falling out once. It lasted close to ten years and nobody ever knew what had started it. They never knew what went down for them to patch up either.

It soon became clear that Mary didn’t have the floor anymore. Not one to engage willingly in squabbles, she moved her chair next to her eldest son. He turned to send her an amused look.

“It was bound to happen soon. It’s been a while.”

Mary nodded, a fond smile on her face. She knew that the majority of them were in it mostly for the sport, her own husband included. “It’s not like anyone’s wrong. I wonder if they know they’re all saying the same thing, just in different ways.”

Dean laughed, agreeing with her. He finished his lukewarm beer and grabbed two new ones from the cooler at his feet. Mary took the offered bottle and clinked it to Dean’s before twisting the cap off.

“So… how are you doing?” she asked, her eyes on the dancing flames.

“Can’t complain. You?”

“Doing just great. So I guess we’re not talking about what happened earlier?”

“Seems that way,” Dean answered, his lips in a thin line.

“I don’t get how you became this closed off, sweetie. You used to be such a carefree and happy boy.”

“I don’t think anyone can survive in this world by staying that way, Mom. Certainly not by being carefree. We’re surrounded by monsters.”

“I know, but it doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try and latch onto every bit of happiness we can.”

This time, Dean’s low chuckle carried no mirth. “I tried that, Mom. You know how it went down.”

Mary turned in her chair to look at her son who kept his eyes forward, the flickering light of the fire drawing patterns on his skin. “I don’t think I do, no. Not really anyway.” She ignored the tightness in Dean’s jaw and the growing mist in his eyes. “You’ve been so different since Baltimore, Dean. Something has to have happened over there. Benny has changed too, but he won’t talk either.”

“I told you what happened. How do you not think it was enough?” Dean turned a dark gaze on his mother but she didn’t flinch. He exhaled and looked back at the pyre. “And even if something else had gone down, it wouldn’t be like I could change anything about it.”

Her heart heavy, Mary angled towards her son to kiss his cheek. However annoyed he may have been, Dean still leaned into her. He put his hand over the one she had landed on his cheek, grounding himself.

“We’ll see Cas again, Dean. The world is not that vast,” she whispered in his ear before walking away with her chair.

Dean looked at his mom as she walked back inside, his mouth drier than the Nevada desert. He downed his beer, hoping to drown the unwelcomed images of the angel’s face dancing in his mind. When that didn’t work, he grabbed another to extinguish the flickers of hope in his heart.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Bobby and his team had spent the last week gathering all the information they could about Crowley’s nursery. The time had come to talk strategy with the rescue team.

Everyone sat in the main room, the only place big enough for both teams at once. From one of the computers’ monitor, a haggard-looking Frank looked back at everyone else.

“The cameras Benny and Garth installed Monday haven’t shown much activity,” Frank said as he typed something on his keyboard. The image of his face was replaced by said camera feeds. “Only thing we ever saw happening were those black vans going in and out of the compound.”

On the screen, they could see fast forwarding images of black minivans entering and leaving the garage. It went on forever, not a single person ever being caught on tape.

“So, we don’t know what they’re doing?” Sam said.

Charlie turned to him. “Nah… they could be moving kids in the place, or moving them out. We’d need a camera inside to know for sure.”

“And we couldn’t hack into their cameras?” Sam asked again.

Frank’s face came back on the monitor. “What do you think, boy? If they had any, we’d have found them already.”

“Thanks, Frank,” Bobby interceded. They didn’t have time to start bickering now. “Since we don’t know much, we’ll have to go in blind, guys. Anyone against it?”

Everyone shook their head.

“Great. So we’ll go like this: From what we could gather, activities seem to cease during the day. We’ve never seen a van go in or out earlier than nine p.m. and never after dawn. I know launching an attack in broad daylight is not our usual M.O. but I don’t think we have a choice here. And in case they’re moving the kids out, I think we should do this sooner rather than later.”

“Tomorrow?” Dean suggested, eager to get going.

“It’s not that far out so we could leave at dawn. Ten a.m. would be a good time to launch an attack,” John said, for once agreeing with his son. “Wanna do the split thing again?”

This time it was Kevin who spoke up. “If you don’t mind guys, I don’t think it’s a good idea. The way the house is laid out, only the front door will give you the advantage of the surprise.” He turned his own computer where they could see pictures of the house. “The previous owner had a spread done about this place in the _Home & Garden_ magazine. It was a while ago but there’s nothing to say that they haven’t kept those huge windows in the back.”

The pictures displayed on screen showed that indeed, the back of the house was basically a glass wall. There was no way they could be sure nobody would see them come. It would be easier to come in through the front, or even the garage.

“We could still do a split attack, but with both teams getting through the same door. At least, if the first half gets ambushed, the rest can retreat. Sam, I’ll need you to lead the second team again.”

Sam gave Dean one of his epic judgemental pouts. “As if we’ll just run away if the first team gets overpowered.”

“We don’t know what’s in there, Sam. There’s a big chance we’ll be outnumbered. I don’t think it’ll help anyone if we all die.”

“Then let’s wait,” John said, crossing his arms on his chest. “Let’s do some more surveillance. Or we could try to go and grab someone to question them. We follow one of the trucks and ambush it. Going in blind might just be suicidal at this point.”

“Maybe. Or we could just go and try to save as many kids as we can.”

“If there are any left.”

Both Winchester men fell into a silent staring match, neither of them willing to back down.

“Then let’s take a vote,” Bobby said in a gruff voice. He was about to speak again when a ringing interrupted him. He raised a finger and swiped the screen on his phone.

“Singer,” he answered.

“Bobby, Jody here. You busy?”

“Never for you, sheriff. How can I help you? Hold on, I’ll put you on speaker.”

He pressed the button and placed the device in the middle of the table. “Go on, we’re all here.”

“Hey, guys.” She didn’t wait for a response. “My team picked up an omega and I thought you’d be interested. He read positive on the Angel Detector. Found him beaten up in the alley behind the Salt & Burn. You know, the bar? Anyway, he’s got no I.D. so I thought you might wanna take him in. If I keep him here, I’ll have to turn him to the Angelic Breeding Agency.”

“What does he look like?” Dean asked, worried he already knew.

“Tall, brown hair, blue eyes… looks handsome but he’s been beaten up pretty bad, hard to tell. He also has a fresh scar on his abdomen, looks like a c-section.”

“Shit.” Dean looked around the room to see everyone had been thinking the same thing. “He told you his name?”

“Said his name’s Jimmy. I don’t think that’s his real name though.”

“Yeah, probably not. So we can come and pick him up?” Bobby said, looking at Dean.

“If you don’t, I gotta turn him in so… Just come quick, all right?”

“Someone will be there soon. Thanks for calling, Jody.”

“My pleasure. See you soon.”

“We will. Talk to you later.”

The older man took his phone back to hang up. When he looked up, he saw Dean already on his feet.

“Benny, wanna come with?”

“But, the briefing– ”

“We’ll be back in no time,” Dean said as he walked over to the elevator. “I can go alone, I don’t mind.”

“No way, chief. I’ll go with you. Whoever’s at the precinct, they might not like having an alpha be all over them.”

“Get a move on then…”

Everyone watched in silence as the men walked away.

“So… we think it’s Castiel, right?” Jo asked the second the doors closed.

“Yeah. Don’t think the guys will be bringing him back here though. He was pretty set on leaving,” Kevin said with a shrug.

Sam chuckled. “Something tells me Dean will bring the angel back even if he doesn’t want to.”

“Wouldn’t that be the best idea he’s ever had,” John spat, his own chuckles less amused. He shook his head and turned to Bobby, a pinched smile on his face. “So, are we voting or what?”

Charlie tried to argue that they had two missing voting members but Bobby addressed the issue before she could even speak. “We know what Dean’s vote is. I’d think Benny’s the same but we might not need his voice if there’s a big enough majority for one or the other.” The beta nodded, satisfied.

“So… by a show of hands, who’s for the raid to happen tomorrow?”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys… this is it… There is some stuff that may be upsetting for some of you in the next chapter. I know it upset _me_ when it happened. If you’d rather not get spoiled on what’s coming, go right ahead and gloss over the "warning" below. Be assured that it is a small event in the story but it eerily hit close to home this very summer.
> 
>  
> 
> ******* SPOILER ALERT *******
> 
>  
> 
>  **WARNING:** I don’t know if you noticed, but one of the tags says "mugging". You have to know that I’ve been writing this story for a little while and when Misha got mugged earlier this year, I was basically finished with it. After the news broke, I thought about killing that scene, I really did. But after talking to my beta(s), I decided to go with a warning instead. I tried to find a way to nix it, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t find anything powerful enough to explain what was to happen after. And, in some weird – and maybe egotistical – way, I kinda think Misha himself wouldn’t be in favour of any type of censorship. I may be wrong, but I can live with that. Please know that I love Misha, and Castiel, with all my heart. Sorry if what’s to unfold is upsetting to you and I hope you can forgive me if that’s the case.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> That is all… Thank you!  <3
> 
>  
> 
>  

The precinct was buzzing with activity. Dean had only ever been there late at night so he found it a bit unsettling. As a rule, he avoided being anywhere near any type of law officials. Except Jody and her family, of course.

He gave a side glance to Benny, only to find he looked just as uncomfortable as he felt. It didn’t last as the sheriff was quick to come and get them. Once in her office, both men exhaled, feeling less exposed.

“Sorry guys, I know you don’t like to come here during office hours. It’s not like I had a choice.”

“It’s all right, Jody, we know. So, where’s your guy?”

“Sleeping it off in a cell. I got someone checking up on him once in a while to make sure he doesn’t have a concussion or anything.” 

She dropped a tan folder in front of them. Dean and Benny’s breaths hitched when they opened it. The man had numerous cuts and bruises on his face, but they still recognized Cas.

“What happened to him?”

The sheriff shrugged, her hands crossed on the desk. “Unmated omega, found in an ally beaten to a pulp with his pants around his ankles… you tell me what that looks like.”

Dean’s fists curled around the paper folder, crumpling it. “D’you know who did it?” he asked around the lump in his throat.

“Not a clue. I know you won’t bring him to the hospital so I had Dr. Visnyak in forensics do a rape kit. It’s all hush hush, but we’ll still see if we can find a match. You should know though… Ellie didn’t seem sure the intercourse was forced.”

Benny cleared his throat. “You think it would have been consensual?”

“Jesus, Benny! Look at him, that doesn’t look consensual to me,” Dean couldn’t help but say.

“Prostitutes often get roughen up by clients. Either because they don’t wanna pay or because they just feel like it.”

“He’s an angel, Jody, not a _whore_.”

“Dean, let’s just get him back home, all right?” Benny chose to keep to himself how even an angel, if hungry enough, might just turn to prostitution to survive.

Deflated, Dean nodded. “Yeah, all right. How do you wanna do this? Do we need to post bail?”

“Nah, you’re good. And don’t worry, there’ll be no sign of your friend ever being here. Just keep him off the streets, would you?”

“We’ll do our best.”

Benny’s promise seemed to be enough for Jody. They followed her down the hall leading to the holding cells. They turned right where the betas and omegas would be, as far removed for the alphas as possible. Castiel was lying on the cot, facing the wall.

The smells of the distressed omega were strong, making Dean dizzy. He glanced at Benny and Jody, not surprised to find them be unperturbed with them being an omega and beta. He almost turned to leave, worried he wouldn’t be able to keep his own alpha in check.

He hid his face in his t-shirt and took deep breaths to calm down. It probably would have worked fine if Cas hadn’t jumped and attacked him the second Jody unlocked the door.

At first, Dean controlled himself just fine, but Jody and Benny’s reflexes were just half a second too slow. His instincts quickly took over, intended on mating with the omega scratching at his skin. From the outside, they looked like two rabid dogs trying to tear each other’s throats. From the inside, it wasn’t much better except what Dean really wanted was to pin Cas to floor and fuck him into submission.

It only got worse when Jody requested help from some of her crew. She should have known better than to call another alpha into the mix. Or maybe it had been a stroke of genius. Dean’s attention shifted to the _rival_ , giving Benny a chance to grab Cas and pull him out of the way.

When shots were fired, it helped Dean to regain control, if only for a moment. He soon forgot about the sharp pain in his leg, the tranquilizers Jody had hit him with making his eyes droopy and his limbs sluggish. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Benny holding Castiel’s limp form as he sunk to the floor.

~ • ~

Dean woke up sprawled on a bed, his mother fussing over his blanket. He tried to sit up but the sharp pain in his skull dissuaded him. He let his head fall back down with a groan.

“Stay still… you’d think they tried to take down a damn elephant.” Mary’s tone was clipped. “Can’t wait to get my hands on Jody.”

Dean tried to swallow, to no avail. He coughed to clear his throat and tried again. When he opened his mouth to speak, a straw was shoved in it instead. “Drink.” 

He obeyed, humming in delight as the crisp water flowed in his mouth. The straw disappeared too soon.

“It’ll make you sick if you drink too much.”

“What time’s it?” Dean managed to say, his voice hoarse.

“It’s past three… in the morning,” she specified. “You’ve been out for over twelve hours.”

“What the hell? The raid– ”

“The guys are getting up soon but you’re not going.”

“Mom– ”

“If I need to chain you up to that bed, I will. There’s no way you’re going out there today. Believe me, you’re up for the hangover of a lifetime.”

The grunt that came from Dean could have meant anything from _yeah_ to _hell no_. Mary didn’t ask him to repeat, pretty sure he’d be falling back asleep soon enough. His features relaxed again and soft snores started coming out of his slack mouth.

Satisfied, she walked out of the room. As she closed the door, a hand on her waist made her jolt.

“Sorry,” John murmured in her neck. “How is he?”

She took her husband’s hand and lead him to the main room so they could talk without waking anybody up.

“Dazed and confused,” she sang in a low voice, making her husband chuckle. “I can’t believe they shot him.”

“Benny said they had to, that Dean had lost it.”

“But three shots? He could have died, John.” Her voice wasn’t as assured anymore, the idea of losing her son too much to bare.

“He’s strong, you know that. He’ll pull through.”

Mary hummed, turning around to look her husband in the eyes. “You could tell him that from time to time, you know?”

“That’s not what he needs from his father. My job’s to make him a man,” he objected, making his wife cluck her tongue and shake her head.

“Got news for you, John Winchester. Your son’s been a man for a while now, they both have. What they need now is their father to be proud of them.”

Even though he stayed silent at her plea, Mary took her husband in her arms. It might take a while but she’d bring her men together, would it be the last thing she ever did.

 


	14. Chapter 14

It was the throbbing in Castiel’s temples that woke him up, or so he believed. He tried to open his eyes but had to close them at once. It wasn’t overly bright and yet the light still felt like needles shooting through his eyeballs.

For a second, the bed felt too much like the one in his old cell, the pain in his limbs a little too reminiscent of all those morning afters. Bile rose up to tickle his uvula. He rolled to find the edge of the bed and puked on the floor.

The little that came up burned like lava in his throat. He forced his eyes open, the need for some relief stronger than the pain. The beating of his heart slowed down when he recognized the infirmary room. On the bedside table stood a pitcher of water and a half-filled glass with a pink straw.

Pushing himself upward, he reached for the glass. The liquid felt like softly melting ice cream in his mouth, rich and soothing.

“You don’t wanna drink too much of that,” someone said from somewhere in the room. 

The angel jumped, making some of his drink go down the wrong hatch. He coughed to clear his throat, looking around. He found Dean sitting in the farthest corner of the room.

Castiel’s heart sped up, a mix of fear and rage bubbling up again. He glanced at the door, wondering if he’d have time to flee. Except he knew he probably wouldn’t make it very far before the alpha would catch him.

He looked back at Dean. Even though the alpha seemed peaceful enough, Castiel still couldn’t help but feel threatened.

“Get out,” snarled Castiel, hoping his stare conveyed enough heat. 

Dean didn’t move, nor did his features change at all. He stayed seated and stared at the angel.

“I said to get the hell out,” Castiel said again, his voice now trembling.

Once more, Dean stayed still. His calm demeanor screeched like nails on a chalkboard, making Castiel’s anxiety bubble up in his gut. It morphed into full on panic the second he tried to get off the bed and found restraints on both his ankles.

The fact that his hands were free didn’t seem to register and he started kicking his feet to try and liberate himself. 

“Let me out,” he hissed in a scratchy voice, still kicking.

“They were afraid you’d hurt yourself,” Dean said after a little while.

Castiel stopped fidgeting, if only for a second. “Please help me.” 

The hope he felt when Dean got up didn’t last long. The alpha left the room without a word, leaving a bewildered angel behind. Cas almost started kicking his legs again when he saw the leather cuffs that had been holding him. He looked at his free hands as if he’d never seen them before, then proceeded to unlatch the belts.

As he flung his legs off the bed, Dean came back into the room, pushing a bucket of soapy water and a mop. Startled, Cas cowered back on the bed as if trying to meld with the laminate headboard.

Still silent, Dean cleaned the small puddle of bile Cas had let out. Satisfied, he let the bucket roll out of the room then opened the closet to grab a bed pan.

“If you’re gonna  be sick again...” he explained, putting it on the overbed table before going back to sit in the chair.

The angel didn’t thank him, panic still lodged in his throat. He wanted to close his eyes – maybe to calm down, maybe to sleep some more – but couldn’t. His whole being on alert, he barely blinked, scared of what could happen if he did.

He tried to think back to the time they spent together, even though it hadn’t been that much. He thought back to the alpha’s scent when he was still pregnant. How Dean had felt safe and good. Even after the baby’s birth, Dean’s aroma had still been a nice and warm one.

As an angel, Castiel’s memory was close to infallible. So even as a souvenir, the alpha’s scent helped him relax, soothing an invisible ache. A couple of deep breaths later, words found their way to his mouth.

“Sorry I tried to kill you,” he said, his stare not faltering from the alpha’s.

A sad smile appeared on Dean’s face. “Sorry I tried to fuck you,” he replied.

Instead of smiling, Castiel nodded, serious. He turned to the windows to see the sun peaking between the blades of the horizontal blinds. “Could you open them up a bit,” he asked Dean, pointing to the window.

All Dean needed to do was reach behind his head and rotate the plastic wand. The room filled with light, the sun already high in the sky. Castiel barely held a gasp when he saw the exhaustion on Dean’s face.

“What happened to you?”

Dean snorted as he brushed a hand over his face. “Got shot… three doses. You’re not looking so fresh either, by the way.”

“Was I shot too?”

“Yup. Not sure how many times. Probably not as much.”

Castiel nodded, biting at his lower lip. He winced when he drew blood from a cut he hadn’t realized was there.

“So… wanna tell me what happened to you?”

The angel shrugged. “I guess you were right. Tried to make it on my own, without much success. I get now what you meant when you said ‘it’s not an omega’s world’.”

“Nah, it’s really not. I’m sorry you had to find out the hard way.”

It was Castiel’s turn to snort, half amused. “I actually knew it. I just hoped… I hoped my Father would prevail.”

“Sorry to tell you, Cas, but if God has let this shit go on for so long, I wouldn’t think He’d start helping now.”

“You have your beliefs, I have mine.”

They fell silent, neither of them willing to debate about God. Still, Dean felt the need to ask that one question.

“So, you ever saw him? God?”

“Not really, no. As an angel, I’ve caught glimpses of Him, but I’ve never been in His presence. Rare are those who did.”

“So even _you_ can’t be sure He exists?”

“If we didn’t see Him, we still felt His love. I haven’t felt it in a long time though. Maybe God is dead and that’s why He let this happen.”

From the corner of his eye, Castiel could see Dean fidgeting. He obviously had something on his mind.

“Do you have another question?” he asked, this time looking at him.

“Nah… well… yeah… was just wondering what happened to you in that alley. Did you… we gave you cash, man.”

“You are wondering if I tried to sell my body?”

Dean nodded, relieved that he hadn’t needed to put the words out there.

“No, I didn’t. Maybe I would have eventually, but until that very moment I still had some money left. I was robbed,” he explained when Dean looked back at him, wide eyed. “Couldn’t make it on my own for more than seven days. I kind of wish they would have killed me.”

“They?”

Castiel looked back outside the window. He didn’t want to talk anymore and Dean seemed to understand. It took a little while for the hunter to speak again.

“So… you gonna leave again or…?”

“I think it would be wiser to stay here,” Castiel said, his eyes on the swaying trees outside. “If you’ll have me, of course.”

“You’ll always be welcome here, Cas. Have an idea what you’ll wanna do here?”

The gaze Castiel turned on Dean was powerful, determined. He wished he could explain how tired he was of being powerless. Being free certainly hadn’t prevented him to be used and abused. And he knew most omegas out there dealt with abuse on a daily basis. It didn’t matter that they were angels or not. Castiel could only hope the alpha would understand his motivations without him needing to voice them. 

“I want to fight. I didn’t before, but I do now. With every fiber of my being.”

Dean got up, a wide grin on his face. “Yeah, alright. Welcome to the team,” he said as he came forward with his right hand extended.

The hesitation was surprisingly inexistent when Castiel shook Dean’s hand.

And for the first time in a while, he smiled.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Finding everyone had made it back safely from the raid made Dean sigh in relief. They were all sitting in the war room when he came in, Castiel on his heels. Everyone welcomed them warmly but the atmosphere still felt heavy. 

“So… how did it go?” Dean asked as he pulled chairs for himself and the angel.

“The place was empty,” Bobby provided. “No kids to be found, only a couple of nephilims guarding the place. I think we’ve been duped.”

“There was kid stuff,” Sam said, rueful. “There just weren’t kids anymore. Pretty sure they moved them as soon as they found out about the farm.”

“And Crowley had his guys drive back and forth to make us think stuff was happening. Great!”

John huffed, eyeing his older son. “Maybe if we had waited and followed them, like I said we should, we wouldn’t have had to waste ammo on the half-breeds.”

Ash and Kevin sent annoyed glances at each other. They hated that term, and they knew how John wasn’t one to bother with political correctness. It wasn’t like he hated nephilims, having raised one himself with his wife. So in a silent agreement, they chose not to say a word about it, knowing it didn’t come from a bad place.

Not responding to John’s thoughtless comments seemed to be the operative word. Nobody tried to correct John’s speech, instead keeping their attention on Bobby. The debriefing ended quickly, since nothing much had happened. They hadn’t left anything behind, save for a couple of corpses and a raging fire.

With nothing more needing to be said, Bobby turned to Castiel. “So, Castiel… Dean tells me you decided to stay and help us fight after all?”

“I did.”

“I gotta say, we’re all pretty worried about having you in the field. An omega– ”

“Benny’s an omega,” Castiel said, interrupting him.

This time, it was Dean that spoke. “Yeah, but Benny hasn’t gone through everything you have.” He added, in a softer voice, “he doesn’t get panic attacks in the presence of alphas.”

“You’d be a liability,” John provided. “Wouldn’t you rather help Bobby out?”

Castiel landed a hard glare on Dean’s father. “I’m a warrior, John. I’ve always been. Give me a sword and I’ll prove it to you.”

Out of annoyance, or to make his point, John’s stance changed. He leaned towards the angel, expanding his chest, a low growl erupting from his throat. Despite his desire to retaliate, Castiel’s form slumped into submission, still with fire in his eyes.

Everyone in the room jumped when Dean got between the two to face his father. He growled too, louder and longer, ready to fight if he had to. They stayed this way for a couple of minutes, their eyes latched together. John eventually backed down, a smirk on his face.

“See what I mean?” he said, waving a hand at Castiel. “Not all omegas can be hunters. Especially not ones that have been through hell like he did.”

Dean pushed Cas to the other chair in order to sit between him and John, his protective instincts on alert. As for the others, they knew it had been a dick move on John’s part but they had to agree with him nonetheless.

“Well, Dean’s idea wasn’t a bad one, you know?” Sam said. “He could drive around, do what Rufus did.”

“How would that be helpful?” Cas said, eyes squinted.

“That’s how we got Benny, for starters. And Garth. Rufus found them on his travels and brought them back here,” Bobby explained, sadness clouding his features.

“So you want me to be a recruiter of sorts?”

“Not necessarily… but if you find people that need help, it’s an option you can give them.”

“I’m not sure I’d like that. I’d rather fight.”

“You know what, Cas?” Dean said, grabbing the angel’s shoulder. “Let’s start you up as backup in reconnaissance missions and stakeouts. We’ll see about the rest later, all right?”

The angel seemed to be thinking it over. He shrugged the hand off of him but still nodded.

“That settles it then,” Bobby declared with a smile. “Welcome to the team, Castiel.”

~ • ~

That same night, Dean was back in the rec room, shooting pool. Cas came in and grabbed a cue from the wall without a word. With a smirk, Dean racked up the balls to start a new game.

“You break,” he said as he lifted the plastic triangle.

The angel did a piss poor job at it, most of the balls getting stacked in two big clumps in each corner. All Dean could do was make a free shot to try and break them up again. 

After the first game, which Dean won, Castiel walked to the sound system.

“How does it work?” he asked.

Dean joined him and pushed a button. The screen lit up. “See, now all you gotta do is choose a playlist. Or you can put the radio on. We’ll have to make you your own list someday.” 

One after the other, list names got highlighted as Dean scrolled down. One name caught Castiel’s attention. “Dean’s Classics”, he read out loud, making the alpha scroll back.

“Yeah… that list rocks. Literally. Wanna hear it?”

Castiel nodded. Dean pushed play and a soft guitar accompanied by a steady percussion echoed through the room. “ _Ramble On_ , by Led Zeppelin,” he announced.

“I don’t know it.” Castiel said.

Dean went back to the table to rack the balls once more. 

“Come on, you gotta practice your breaking shot,” he said, bouncing the cue ball in one hand.

With a sigh, Castiel walked back to the table. He did a better job this time, even pocketing a ball, yet still losing the game.

They kept on playing, lulled by Dean’s favorite music. With each new song would come tidbits of information about the band or insights into Dean’s own life. Cas didn’t like everything he heard but kept it to himself, eating up the knowledge as if he were a starving man.

Dean had just won his fourth game – four out of four – when he noticed the orange light peaking through the blinds. They had played all night.

“I think I should go to bed now,” Dean said as he put back his cue on the wall. “I had fun, Cas.”

Castiel smiled, pushing his own stick in the brackets on the wall. “I did too. Thank you.”

Dean smiled back at him and waved as he walked through the door. Left alone, Castiel went to turn the stereo off. He closed his eyes as the silence engulfed him again, relishing the peace and quiet.

And for the first time, he believed that everything might just be all right.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

“And how am I gonna get back home?”

Jody turned to look at her daughter, a smirk on her face.

“Donna will be picking you up. I thought you’d be happy to get a ride for once.”

Alex huffed. “Yeah, but Mama works late most of the time. I don’t wanna be stuck at the bunker forever.”

“I thought you liked it there.”

“I did when Mary taught me and Claire. Now I’m alone and it kinda sucks.”

This time, Jody had an apologetic look on her face when she turned to Alex. “Look, princess… you’re almost done, all right? I would have loved for you to go to a regular school instead but you know nephilims aren’t welcome. Not yet anyway.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean I gotta like it.”

“No, it certainly doesn’t. What do you say you, Mama, and I, we go to the movies tonight? Then we could get some ice cream? It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Mom, I’m not a little kid anymore.”

“It’s more for Mama than you, honestly. She’s had a shitty week.”

Alex laughed and nodded. “All right, but only for Mama,” she said with a smirk that certainly didn’t fool Jody.

Ten minutes later, they were riding the bunker’s elevator up. Alex stepped out on the third floor to get to the Winchester’s apartment while Jody stayed on to reach the fifth floor. When the doors opened, she was greeted by most of the bunker’s inhabitants already hard at work.

She could hear clatter and grunts coming from the training room. At the round table in the middle of the room sat Bobby and his strategics team. They were the ones she had come to talk to.

“Good morning, Jody,” Bobby said when he saw her, a huge smile on his face. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?”

She smiled back at him as she came to sit next to the older man. She grabbed a cup from the middle of the table and poured herself some coffee. 

“I’ve come across some interesting information. Thought I’d tell you about it all in person.”

Ash gave the sheriff a knowing smile. “In other words, you’re afraid someone might have their ears on you?”

“You’re not wrong, especially with what I gotta tell you. I really think it’s a possibility.”

With a frown, Bobby turned to his team. “Could one of you call Frank? Pretty sure he’s gonna want in on this.”

Charlie obliged, her fingers tapping on the keyboard. A second later, they heard the man’s gruff voice and the redhead turned the laptop. The face on the screen wasn’t a happy one, not that it ever was.

“That’s not a scheduled call,” he said with a pout.

“Sorry, Frank. Sheriff Mills is here and she says she’s got some information for us. I thought you’d like to hear it,” Bobby explained.

“Why didn’t she call?”

“Hello, Frank. I could have but, as Ash puts it, someone could be listening in on me.”

“And you’re only figuring this out now?”

Even though Jody knew Frank, she still was taken aback by his tone. She shook her head, determined to give her friends the news.

“I don’t know if you already know this, but there might be a breeding farm right here in town.” She looked around to see everyone looking genuinely shocked. “Well, I’m not exactly sure it’s _here_ here, but I’d put money on an important person of Lawrence being involved.”

“How involved?” Bobby asked. “And how important?”

“Pretty high in the food chain, on both accounts. I take you guys heard of Abaddon before?”

Everyone nodded, safe for Frank who uttered a “Yup!” from his cave.

“I… I can’t prove any of what I’m about to tell you. Not yet. That’s why I need you guys. But I’m pretty sure it’s Josie Sands who hides behind the name Abaddon.”

Bobby squinted his eyes at the sheriff. “The _mayor_ , Josie Sands?”

“The very same.”

“What in the world could ever make you think that?” Of all people, it was Frank who seemed to be the most doubtful.

“It doesn’t make any sense, Jody. She… she’s an omega and angels rights advocate. She’s on our side.” The look on Charlie’s face was a pained one. Everyone in the bunker knew how she held Lawrence’s mayor in high esteem.

“I’m sorry, Charlie, I really am. But my sources… I don’t think they’ve ever been wrong.”

On the computer screen, Frank looked like he was about to explode. “Who’s that, sheriff? Who’s your source, huh?”

“I got this friend over in Oklahoma, pastor Jim Murphy. And before you ask, yeah, he’s totally on our side.” Everyone looked at her, expectant. “He’s the one who called me to ask about Mayor Sands. Well, he didn’t know then she was our mayor.”

“Why would he call about her?”

“He knows about you guys and thought he’d stumbled upon interesting information. See, Crowley’s apparently been spotted in town lately, or close to town anyway. He’s been visiting someone in a remote house around Oologah Lake.”

“You think it’s a breeding farm?”

“I don’t think it is, but what’s interesting is that the owner of the house is Mayor Sands herself. Now, why would she have Crowley over if she wasn’t playing in his court?”

Bobby cleared his throat and rearranged his ball cap. “You know this, Jody… Politicians and criminals often play together.”

“I know, and that’s why I think she’s worth investigating.”

“But what makes you think she’s Abaddon? Don’t you think it would have come out by now?”

The chuckle Jody let out had bitter undertones. “We have many witnesses that said Abaddon’s a redhead.”

“If that’s all we have to go on, then I could be Abaddon myself,” Charlie said with a frown. “How sure are you, Jody?”

“I’m about eighty percent sure. I just need confirmation and you’re the best people to do this. I’d investigated myself but if Josie _is_ Abaddon, I’m pretty sure my precinct is already compromised. I can’t take the chance of letting her know we’re onto her.”

“Politicians lie, and I’m good at debunking liars,” Frank said, a ravenous smile on his lips. “If she’s hiding something, I’ll find it.”

Without another word, he ended the call. Charlie turned the computer back towards herself and started typing, just like Kevin and Ash did on their own laptops.

Bobby turned to Jody, all smiles. “I guess that’s what we’re doing then. You’re sure you don’t have anything more to go on?”

She handed him a folded piece of paper. “Only the address of that house, if it helps any.”

Ash made a grabby motion. She gave him the note and got up. “Thank you so much, guys. If I’m right, you’ll have to be extra prudent. She can’t know about your operations.”

Bobby followed Jody as she walked back to the elevator. “Don’t you worry about us, Jody. I think you and Donna are much more exposed than we are. Keep you heads low and we’ll let you know what we find out.”

“Thanks, Bobby. Oh, and I wanted to know… how’s that angel of yours?”

“Castiel? He’s doing better, he decided to stay.” He pointed his thumb to the training room’s closed door. “He’s training with the team right now. Says he wants to fight.”

“Oh, good. I was afraid he’d try to go back out there again. It’s not safe for him.”

“Yeah, I think he knows that now.”

With a smile, Jody leaned down to kiss Bobby’s cheek and entered the elevator. 

“Bye, guys,” she said as the door closed on her. 

Bobby turned around and rolled himself back to the table. “You heard her, kids. Now let’s find a connection between the mayor and Abaddon.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

Even though Bobby’s team hadn’t found anything yet, they figured someone could still go and install surveillance equipment around the mayor’s Oklahoma property. Since Rufus’ passing, Dean and Benny would normally be the ones to do this. Except this time, Benny insisted Castiel take his place, arguing the angel had to start somewhere.

Benny was right, but Dean still had to be worried at the thought of the two of them spending numerous hours in a car together. Not that they didn’t get along; quite the contrary. But when they hung out in the bunker, they still kept their distance. Or it was more accurate to say that Dean would.

He couldn’t deny his attraction to the omega. And it wasn’t the pregnancy hormones doing the trick anymore since those had run out a month ago. Now the attraction clearly had everything to do with Castiel himself.

“So what is it we’ll be doing?”

Castiel’s voice pulled Dean out of his reveries. He glanced to the passenger seat where the angel was busy sipping on a soda. “We’ll start by checkin’ out the house and grounds. Then we’ll install cameras so the guys can keep an eye on the place.”

“And you say Crowley’s been seen here?”

Dean took a deep breath, glad that the windows were open so he wouldn’t get too much of Castiel’s scent. “That’s what Jody said. But until we see it for ourselves, that’s only speculation. And even if it’s true, there’s no proof that the mayor’s in on it.”

“But isn’t this her house?”

“It is, but I think it’s more like her summer home or something. Anybody could use it when they see it empty.”

Castiel nodded, his mouth around the red straw; Dean couldn’t tear his eyes from the angel’s lips and how delicious they looked.

“So… is it boring enough for you yet?” Dean said, trying his best to keep his thoughts clean.

“I don’t think I bore all that easily.  Trust me – as old as angels are, if we had been built to know boredom it would have happened already. Not much happened for a while, save for evolution.” He started sipping on his drink again, audibly getting to the last of it. “Then I was ripped from heaven.”

“I wondered about that, you know? You guys are supposed to be all powerful and shit. You couldn’t do anything to prevent this?”

Dean kept his eyes on the road but could feel Castiel’s on him. “Our orders were to let it happen.”

“You’re shitting me!”

“Hmm…no…I’m not…I’m quite able to control my intestines.”

Dean chuckled, but only for a second. He couldn’t get over what Castiel had just said. “What I mean is, you can’t be serious? Who in their right mind would think that what’s happening is okay?”

“Of course it’s not okay. But we were told it’s the means to an end. The Archangels– ”

“The what?”

“Archangels… Michael and Raphael. They told us this was all part of our Father’s plan.”

“They were some of the first ones to come down here way back when, right?”

“Indeed. Gabriel descended to Earth as well, but he fell in love and never went back home.”

“Sounds like some kind of chick flick. Is he still down here?”

“Possibly. I don’t know.”

That’s all Dean could get out of Castiel for the remainder of the ride. The angel even seemed to have fallen asleep at some point.

It took a little less than four hours to get to Oologah. They were a bit early, so Dean stopped at a little diner overlooking the main road. They ate outside on a picnic table, surrounded by the  sounds and odors of the cars driving by. Still, the angel had a smile on his lips, offering his face to the sun as he chewed on his hamburger and fries.

After eating, they drove around for a while; Dean wanting to get a feel of the town. All he got was how quaint it was. They waited for the sun to set before driving to the mayor’s house.

Dean cursed under his breath when he had to hide Baby deep in the woods. He cringed as he heard branches scratching the body. Benny and Sam – and even his dad – had told him he should take one of the vans. He had ignored their advice, preferring to drive the Impala. Not that he intended to admit it, but he now regretted not listening to them.

It didn’t take long for the darkness to fall, making the black car close to invisible. And they had quite the view on the house, which appeared devoid of any activity.

“What happens if no one’s there?” Castiel asked, his eyes on the dark house.

“I guess we’ll be able to put up the cameras earlier than I thought.”

It didn’t take long for the chill of the night to seep into the car. As if on cue, they both rolled up their windows, hoping to keep a bit of the lingering heat inside. Dean took an experimental sniff, glad to find nothing too strong emanating from the passenger seat.

“I shouldn’t be a bother, I’m taking modulators,” Castiel said.

“Just checkin’.”

The stakeout turned out to be a boring one. Dean would have left already if he didn’t have to wait for the sun to come up to finish the task. From the moment they parked in the trees, to the first birds of dawn chirping, the two men didn’t observe a single noteworthy movement. As the morning light peered through the leaves, Dean grabbed the canvas bag from the backseat.

“Now what?” Castiel said, his voice hoarse from disuse.

“Now, I get out there and hide these babies around the property.” Dean took out a camera no bigger than the palm of his hand. “See this? Ash gets them from Japan for hella cheap. It’s high-end technology, the battery lasts super long and it emits– ”

“Aren’t you afraid you’ll get caught?”

Dean gave the angel a wide smile and a wink. “Who’s gonna catch me?”

Castiel watched as Dean left the car to hide the cameras in the foliage. He lost sight of him and it took a while for the hunter to appear again. The angel heard Dean before he saw him, thanks to the lowered window.

“Aren’t you cold?” Dean said when he came back in the car.

“Not at all. The sunlight is especially hot this morning.”

Dean gave the angel a perplexed look but only shrugged, starting up the car. He backed up slowly then went to find the main road again.

“Hey, d’you mind calling Bobby? Tell him the cameras are up?” Dean said as he handed his phone to Cas. “You know how these work, right? Reminds me, we’ll have to get you one.”

Without answering, Castiel took the device. He didn’t need to fumble much before finding Bobby’s contact information and figuring out how to use it. They didn’t speak for long, the heat in the Impala’s cabin soon becoming unbearable for the angel.

“Dean…please lower your window,” he said. “I can’t breathe.”

This time, Dean’s glance at the angel was one of concern. “You okay?” he said, to which Castiel gave him a trembling nod. 

Except he really wasn’t. He should have recognized the signs but then again, he had been told it wouldn’t happen again; a rut.

 


	18. Chapter 18

They hadn’t even been on the road for an hour before Castiel let out a ragged breath. He braced himself, holding onto the door with two hands and his face out the window. The fresh air helped cool him down and also distracted him from the heady alpha scent next to him.

“Stop the car,” he then said through gritted teeth. “Stop the car,” he said again when Dean hesitated.

The urgency in Castiel’s voice was enough for Dean to swerve to the side of the road. The car hadn’t fully stopped, yet the angel opened the door and let himself tumble outside. He didn’t get to crawl very far before starting to empty his stomach.

“Cas, what’s going on?” 

Gravel crunched under Dean’s boots as he joined the angel.

“Stay back,” Castiel growled weakly before vomiting again.

He knew he should have listened, but Dean still came closer to put an hand on Castiel’s back. The angel yelped and surged away from Dean. That was when Dean smelled it; the sweet musk of an omega in heat. One in distress to top it all off.

He licked his lips in temptation but still walked back to the car, grabbing the phone from his coat pocket. He found his mother’s number.

“Hello?”

“Hey, mom. I got a problem here.”

“What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, but…it’s Cas…he’s in a rut. Isn’t he on modulators?”

He heard his mother emit a soft gasp. “How long has it been going on?”

“Since this morning… For a couple hours now, I think. And now he’s having some sort of panic attack.”

“Shit… okay… get the First Aid kit from the trunk.”

Dean obeyed, finding the red vinyl pouch in a second. “Got it.”

“There should be syringes in there. You’ll have to shoot Cas with the Aequalis, that’s an emergency dose of modulators. Also, give him a shot of Diazepam… There should be three different dosages. Use the larger one.”

“He won’t let me approach him. And it’s kind of hard for me too.”

“Do you see a small blue tube?”

“Yeah.”

“Put some of the stuff under your nose and tell Cas to do the same. It’ll help block each other’s smells. Long enough to take care of him anyway.”

Dean groaned as he squirted some of the ointment on his finger. The stuff smelled awful but he figured it’d at least be effective.

“Thanks, mom. See you later.”

“Be careful. And let me know what happens.”

After hanging up, Dean threw the tube to the angel. “Cas, put some of this under your nose, Mom says it should help.”

As the angel did so, Dean grabbed the syringes and approached the omega with caution. He knew the ointment wouldn’t help one bit with the anxiety.

When he heard Dean approaching, Castiel turned around, fear clouding his face. “Please…don’t… ”

“Don’t worry, Cas. I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

Dean gulped when he noticed the wet patch between Castiel’s legs. At least the goo under his nose did a good job of keeping the arousal scents away.

Still, Cas tried to crawl away from him. Dean certainly couldn’t blame him for being scared. “Shhhh,” he said, trying to be soothing. It had the adverse effect, making Cas start to tremble as tears fell down his cheeks.

“I can’t…leave me be…I beg of you.”

“I swear, Cas, I just wanna help. I won’t claim you.”

Seeing the angel was just about ready to get up and run, Dean had no choice but to jump on him. Being an alpha should have given Dean quite the advantage but Castiel was desperate. He punched, kicked, and screamed, ripping Dean’s skin off as he clawed into him.

But Cas wasn’t strong enough and Dean jabbed a first syringe in a swift movement. He would have hoped the effect was instantaneous. Since it wasn’t, Dean pinned Cas in a position he had no chance to get out of and waited for the sedatives to take effect.

It took almost five minutes for Castiel’s body to become lax under his. And it was about time too as the ointment under his nose started to fade. He grabbed the tube and smeared more under both of their noses. Only then did he give Cas the emergency dose of modulators. He waited a bit longer with the angel in his arms, ignoring the cars honking at them.

“Can we go now?” Castiel said under his breath, so low Dean wasn’t sure he had heard him right. “I’ll be okay.”

Dean let go, keeping a watchful eye on the omega as he got up and went back into the car. He packed the syringes and the ointment back into the kit before getting behind the wheel again.

Less than thirty minutes later, Dean gasped as he felt Castiel’s hand fall on his thigh. He turned to the angel only to find him flushed and his eyes dark with arousal.

“Cas, whatcha doin’?” 

“I need you,” the angel answered, licking his lips. 

The delicious scent of the omega in heat hit him again – much stronger this time. He too licked his lips, gripping the wheel tighter as his breathing accelerated.

“You can’t be in this much of a rut, you’re on modulators. I gave you an emergency shot.” 

Castiel didn’t answer, instead sliding sideways in the seat to crowd Dean’s space. The alpha wasn’t surprised to see his own body respond to Castiel’s proximity, even though he too was on modulators. Which, Dean knew, only tempered with the heats and not desire.

“Cas, you don’t want this. We’ll find a motel and you’ll take care of yourself, all right?” 

“I want you,” Castiel affirmed before latching his mouth on the alpha’s neck. The car swerved. 

When Dean spotted a motel sign, Cas already had his hand on Dean’s pants, trying to unfasten them. Getting out of the omega’s hold, he ran to the office to rent the room. Castiel soon caught up with him, snaking both his hands under the alpha’s t-shirt.

“We need a room,” Dean said, scrambling to push Cas away. “And we also need an omega rut kit.” He produced an extra fifty bucks for the bundle of toys.

Grabbing the key from the counter, Dean shoved the kit into Castiel’s arms and pushed him out of the office towards their room.

Up until his last breath, Dean would swear that he had fully intended on leaving Cas alone to ride the heat. He really did. He was supposed to usher him inside so he could do whatever he needed to get over it. That’s why he had bought the toys, after all.

But Castiel had other ideas in mind.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Dean knew he shouldn’t have set one foot inside the room. But Cas was strong for an omega. And okay, he smelled heavenly – no pun intended.

Before Dean could say a word against it, the omega kit had been thrown across the room and Cas had grabbed him instead. The stuff they had put under their noses had long evaporated and now all the alpha could smell was the omega, his heat, and how wet he was.

He tried to back away, he really did. But Cas was relentless, pulling him back in everytime. When they kissed, it wasn’t all that great. Too much teeth, too much saliva, too much want. It didn’t matter, as romance was very far removed from Cas’ mind.

When Castiel undressed, it was quick and chaotic, the clothes flying all over the room. Soon, the omega was naked and he grabbed one of Dean’s hands to shove it between his asscheeks. It was like a stream back there, the hunter easily shoving a couple of fingers in the angel’s eager hole.

“Fuck me, Dean,” the omega said in a low growl. “Knot me, mark me.”

Against his own desires, or maybe because of them, Dean’s dick had already filled up, straining the front of his pants.

“Give it to me,” the angel said again, trying to undo the fly.

Every reason for why this was a bad idea exploded in Dean’s mind, but he couldn’t bring himself to voice any. Just like the angel, his hormones were overriding the meds and he needed it just as bad as Cas did.

He swatted Castiel’s hands away, releasing his length only a second later. The hungry look on the angel’s face wasn’t lost on Dean. He dipped forward to mouth at Castiel’s neck, grazing his teeth softly over the tender skin.

Castiel moaned as he pushed Dean towards the bed, where he fell onto his back. He followed him, straddling his hips. Another second later, he was slowly sinking onto Dean’s dick, uttering a shaky breath of relief.

Bracing himself on Dean’s chest, Castiel pumped his hips up and down. The copulation was quick and forceful, the angel in dire need of release. So he ground, and pumped, and gyrated, never once looking the alpha in the eye.

Dean felt his knot swell in record time. He didn’t have time to warn Cas before he came, filling him up with his seed. Castiel followed soon after with a raspy cry, his insides clenching on Dean’s knotted dick and his own semen coating Dean’s belly.

He let himself fall forward, wrecked, sprawled over Dean’s chest. It only took a minute for his breathing, already ragged, to become alarmingly short, labored. He pushed himself back up to lend a fearful gaze on the alpha. Tears spilled as he started shaking, almost making them both fall as he tried to get away.

“Ow…Cas…my knot!” Dean said in a hiss, grabbing at Castiel’s hips to stabilize him.

Castiel let out a garbled whine that could have meant anything, but probably was a plea to let him go. Except Dean couldn’t. If Cas tore himself off, it would hurt the both of them.

“Hold on, Cas…please…” Dean said, his voice as soothing as possible. “I’m on modulator so my knot should go down real quick. But only if you stay still.”

The angel couldn’t hold back a sob as he gave the alpha a short nod. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His body still trembled but at least he had stopped trying to get off. Dean closed his eyes, willing his knot to go down.

As soon as it did, Castiel jumped off and locked himself in the bathroom, sounds of retching and crying alternating from within. Dean couldn’t help but notice how drenched his crotch was with Castiel’s fluids. He groaned and closed his eyes again when the sight made his dick twitch. He had to wash it off or he’d be getting all kinds of hard real quick again.

He tucked himself back in his pants, looking at the bathroom door. Castiel seemed to still be having a hard time in there so Dean dashed out to go through the trunk. He found wet naps and ran back inside to clean himself off.

Castiel had seemed to calm down a bit. Dean pushed the only chair in the room to sit against the front door. There was no way he could let Cas try to run outside; not with his heat in full bloom. So he sat there, set on waiting for Cas to calm down.

It took close to an hour for the bathroom door to creak open. Castiel still wouldn’t come out, his face barely peeking in the gap.

“Could you give me the things you bought? Please?”

It took a second for Dean to get with the program, his nostrils having already filled with the omega’s heated scent. Steeling himself, he got up to grab the package Cas had thrown when they came in. He used his frustration to rip the package open as he walked over to the door.

“You know how these work?” he asked, stopping as far as possible.

“I’ll manage,” Castiel said in a huff, shutting the door on the alpha after grabbing the toys.

Knowing what the omega would be doing in there, Dean flicked on the clock-radio. He turned the volume up after finding the local rock station and sat back in the chair. Another way to distract himself was to fiddle with his phone. But instead of playing some mind-numbing game, he started up the chat application.

_[_ **_To Benny:_ ** _we won’t be back today]_

Dean kept his eyes on the device, knowing his friend would no doubt answer back soon.

_[_ **_From Benny:_ ** _what’s up]_

_[_ **_To Benny:_ ** _cas is in heat]_

_[_ **_From Benny:_ ** _modulators?]_

_[_ **_To Benny:_ ** _says he does. it happened to u before?]_

_[_ **_From Benny:_ ** _no and no hard rut in years. he lied?]_

_[_ **_To Benny:_ ** _idk. maybe he’s immune]_

_[_ **_From Benny:_ ** _talk to missouri she knows]_

_[_ **_To Benny:_ ** _ok. stuck here for 2-3 days. tell bobby]_

_[_ **_From Benny:_ ** _where r u]_

_[_ **_To Benny:_ ** _close to parsons]_

_[_ **_From Benny:_ ** _want me to come get him?]_

_[_ **_To Benny:_ ** _he’s having panic attacks. we’ll wait]_

_[_ **_From Benny:_ ** _u helping him?]_

Dean debated for a second before typing his response.

_[_ **_To Benny:_ ** _motel toys]_

_[_ **_From Benny:_ ** _good. let us know then]_

With a sigh, Dean shut his phone off. Not distracted by his conversation anymore, he noticed the breathy sounds coming from the bathroom. His heart clenched and heat blossomed in his lower belly. He inhaled deeply, only to regret it immediately when all that sweetness filled his lungs.

When he got on his feet, it was an automatic gesture. But when he moved the chair away and left the room, it felt like the most difficult thing he’d ever done. All of his instincts were screaming at him to smash the bathroom door in and claim Castiel, regardless of whether the omega wanted him or not.

Once outside, he slid down the closed door to sit on the concrete sidewalk. He took deep breaths to try and cleanse his body of the omega’s influence.

As soon as he felt able, he walked to the office. Renting a second room was the only way this could work without either of them doing things they’d come to regret.

 


	20. Chapter 20

The knock on her door startled Missouri, only because it was quite late. She adjusted her bathrobe and opened the door to find Mary in the hall. Her concerned frown worried the doctor.

“Mary, is everything all right?” she said as she ushered her friend inside.

“I’m not sure, actually. Do you have a minute to talk?”

“Of course. Come, sit.” The older woman waved to the couch but didn’t sit herself. “Would you like something to drink? Tea?”

Mary gave her a grateful smile. “If it’s no bother, I would, thank you.”

“Not a bother at all, I could use some myself,” Missouri said, the volume of her voice increasing as she walked to the kitchen. “So, what’s troubling you?”

“It’s Castiel. He’s in a rut.”

“What? I could have sworn I heard you say ‘Castiel’s in a rut’.”

Not wanting to alert the whole bunker – the walls weren’t that thick – Mary got up and went to join Missouri in the kitchen. “That’s what I said. Dean called me just now. Cas started a rut early this morning.”

“Did he forget to take his pills?”

“Dean gave him an emergency shot and it had no effect whatsoever.”

“Damn…” Missouri only said, he eyes fixated on the electronic kettle, as if trying to will the water to boil quicker.

“You’ve got that right.”

The women stayed silent as they waited. It was only when they were back in the living room, each with a mug of fragrant tea, that Missouri spoke again.

“Tell me… what exactly did Dean say?”

“Not much. They were doing surveillance in Oklahoma, the night went by without a hitch. As they were coming back, Cas started feeling ill. Dean stopped the car and Cas got out to puke. Dean actually called me then, he wasn’t sure what to do. Clearly it was a panic attack so I told him to dose Castiel with sedatives, then to give him an emergency shot of modulators.”

As Mary spoke, Missouri sipped on her tea, a concentrated look on her face.

“If Castiel is in heat, it means the shot didn’t work.”

“Looks like it. It became so bad that they had to stop at a motel. Dean bought him a toy kit but…he said that Castiel became ravenous. And he couldn’t resist…you know…”

Shaking her head, Missouri clucked her tongue but didn’t speak. Mary gave her an apologetic look, as if she was to blame.

“Now I’m worried, though. If the modulators don’t work, does that mean the contraceptives won’t either?”

Noticing the concern in Mary’s voice, Missouri took pity on her friend. She patted her knee and smiled.

“As long as Dean takes his own contraceptives, there shouldn’t be any problem.”

“Dean is very thorough with his meds,” Mary said with a fond smile, but it died quickly. “What does that mean for Castiel? From what Dean told me, the rut seems to be very difficult on him. Mentally, I mean. Can we find some other kind of modulators? Or put him on inhibitors?”

“His mental state is only normal, with all the abuse he’s gone through. But as far as meds go, it’s the same molecule for both the modulators and inhibitors. Only the dosage is different. We could try to see if the stronger ones will help at all. But, you have to know… this is not unheard of. About two percent of the population is immune to them and, as far as I know, there are no replacements.”

Mary huffed as she let her body sink into the couch. “That’s not fair,” she only said, her eyes on her mug.

“I know, but it’s not like anything’s fair in this world. Not for the omegas or the angels anyway.”

“Nephilims aren’t doing much better, born only to be made soldiers. Most of them will die before realizing how they’ve been bred to be nothing more than cannon fodder.” Now thinking about Claire, Mary couldn’t hold back the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Missouri put her mug on the table to take Mary’s hands in hers. “We’re doing what we can, Mary, you know that. It may not be much, but at least we can look at ourselves in the mirror at the end of the day.”

After remaining silent for a while, Missouri hesitantly spoke once more. “There may be a solution but it’s not easily accessible. And even if it is, not many can afford it.”

Mary gave her an encouraging nod, a bit of hope shining in her light blue eyes.

“When I still lived in the _real world_ , there was this procedure that had just been authorized. But with strict rules, as you might imagine. Alphas and betas can do pretty much all they want with their bodies, but it’s vastly different for omegas.”

“I know…”

“It is possible to remove an omega’s whole reproductive system. You snatch out the uterus and reproductive glands, making them efficiently sterile. Not only is it a risky procedure, but it’s also highly regimented. And ridiculously expensive, I’m sure.”

“So… what you’re saying is that if we wanted Cas to get that, we’d need a whole lot of money?”

“And a willing doctor. Unless it’s life-threatening, there’s no way to convince the authorities that an omega needs a hysterectomy.”

If Mary had perked up at first, she now appeared to be deflating quickly. “And I take it that you don’t know how to do this?”

“I’m a general practitioner, Mary. I can hold my own around basic surgery but it would be too dangerous to try to half-ass a specialized procedure like this. One wrong move and Castiel would bleed to death on my table.”

The image made both women shiver.

“Do you think there are doctors out there who… you know…?”

Missouri gave Mary a knowing smile. “A rogue surgeon? It’s not impossible, but I somehow doubt it. From the start – and I’m talking about the end of the 1900s – that procedure was solely practiced by military surgeons. If you needed the surgery done, you had to send in a request. Pretty sure it still works the same way today.”

“Huh… I don’t think it’d work then.”

~ • ~

“Unless we kidnap one.”

That was Dean’s response to his mother in relation to her conversation with Missouri. He listened to her snort at his abduction idea over the phone.

“I know you mean well, sweetie, and I’d be all for it. But we can’t risk drawing attention to ourselves.”

“We’ve got Jody and Donna to help, don’t we?”

“They won’t put their lives or careers on the line for this, and I wouldn’t want them too.”

Dean huffed a frustrated laugh. “So what? We let the guy go through hell four times a year? If it was only the ruts, it would be manageable, but his panic attacks are something else. You should have seen him…even after…anyway. I won’t go into details but– ”

“I know Dean, I don’t like it either. But there’s nothing we can do. Not right now, anyway. Missouri went to explain the situation to Frank and ask him to locate someone to help. If there’s a surgeon out there who’s willing to operate on Cas, Frank will find him.

“Okay. But if he doesn’t, we’re considering my idea. Pretty sure Cas will ask you to evict him if we can’t find a solution.”

Mary didn’t comment on the break she heard in her son’s voice.

“We’ll do all we can to keep him around. Let me know how it goes? If anything goes wrong– ”

“We’ll be okay, mom, thanks.”

“I love you, sweetie. See you soon.”


	21. Chapter 21

Three days later, Dean and Castiel were back on the road. Castiel’s rut had ended on the previous day but it left him so tired he had begged Dean to postpone the drive back for another day. Dean had obliged, busying himself with pizza and a Dr. Sexy marathon on cable. He didn’t have a job per se but still considered those couple of days away from home as some kind of vacation.

The twisted kind of vacation, maybe, but what in his life wasn’t twisted?

He looked over at Castiel who had fallen asleep before they even reached the highway. He thought back to the last conversation he had had with his mother. How they had decided to wait a bit before telling Cas about his untreatable ruts and how they might not be able to change that.

Missouri wanted to see Castiel when they got back, but she too thought they should wait to tell him the news. Let him settle at the bunker, find his purpose. Only then could they have a chance of not having him see death as an unavoidable fate.

The angel stirred awake when Dean turned the Impala’s engine off. He blinked a couple of times, trying to assess his surroundings.

“Mornin’, sleepy head,” Dean said, amused. “Home sweet home.”

Castiel didn’t reply. His features, once relaxed, went distant again and he opened the door. Dean chose not to comment and did the same. They took the elevator together, Castiel exiting on the second floor without a word. Dean rode up an extra floor to get to his own apartment.

When the doors slid open on the third floor, he was greeted by the most comforting scent of all. The non-human kind anyway. He opened his door and threw his bag inside but didn’t go in. Instead, he walked up to his parent’s door and walked in.

“Mom?” he said, following the smell of apple pie into the kitchen.

As he thought he would, Dean found his mother baking. A quick look at the kitchen table – covered with pies, loaves of bread, and cupcakes – told Dean all he needed to know. Baking had always been Mary’s way of dealing with stress.

She turned to him, stirring a dark brown mixture into a bowl. “Hello, sweetie. When did you get back?”

“Just now. Cas went home and I came straight here.” He glanced at the table again, licking his lips.

“Should have known you’d be drawn in by the food.” She saw him eye the bowl in her hands, curious. “Making a batch of brownies for Frank.”

“The special kind?”

“You know it,” she said with a cheeky smile. 

She poured the batter in a square pan and put it in the oven. She then grabbed a mug from the cupboard and filled it with coffee.

“What’s going on, mom?” Dean asked when she gave him the mug.

“Nothing… just felt like baking.”

“Yeah, and when you do this it’s usually because you’re stressed out.”

Dean pulled a chair for his mother to sit before taking another one for himself.

“Is it about Cas?”

“I guess, but not just that. I might just be getting old… tired.”

“Jeez, mom, you’re not that old. But yeah, I’d get how you could be tired. Why don’t you and Dad take a vacation or something?” He thought back to his own impromptu days off.

“You know I can’t, Dean. There’s too much to be done here. And your father wouldn’t want to leave anyway.”

Dean nodded, knowing Mary was right.

“So… who knows about Cas?” he decided to ask instead, knowing the vacation talk would never amount to anything.

“Apart from us two, only Missouri and Frank. Pretty sure they didn’t tell anyone else.”

“Good. Told him Missouri was checking into it all and to go see her later. He was so miserable, mom, you have no idea.”

“I imagine he was, yes. You really care about him, don’t you?”

Deciding to ignore the sudden heat on his cheeks and ears, Dean nodded as he held his mother’s loving gaze. Still, he felt the need to justify himself. “It’s not like I’m in love with the guy or anything, but yeah… he’s pretty cool, I like hanging out with him.”

“You did sleep with him.”

“Mom, I’m only human. You know how heats can make us lose our minds. It’s a blessing the modulators work on me ’cause I think we would have torn each other apart. Was afraid it’d literally happen at some point.”

Mary didn’t need to say anything. She knew what her son meant.

“So, what now?” she said, glancing at the brownies through the oven window.

Dean shrugged. “I’ll go have a chat with Bobby and Sam. They too should know what’s going on. Cas can’t go into the field just yet.”

“I agree.” She smiled when she saw Dean’s eyes shift to one of the pies. “And take a pie with you. You guys deserve a bit of sweets.”

Beaming, Dean kissed his mother on the cheek as he grabbed the closest tin plate.

Before going upstairs, Dean went back to his apartment. He sat on the couch, with the pie still in his hands. He put it on the coffee table and relaxed into the soft cushions, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

He tried not to think about the man in the apartment below his. And he tried not to think about how he had just lied to his mother. Not that he was in love with the guy, that really was the truth. But he knew that if he didn’t keep himself in check, he very well could be before long.

When his dick perked up at the souvenir of them being together, Dean almost punched himself in the crotch. He hated that what had made his friend so miserable would still be arousing to him. He knew Castiel’s distress wasn’t what was making him hard. But however exceptional their meddling of fluids had been, the end result should have been enough to temper his desires.

Soon, it wasn’t his dick that was aching for some relief, but his heart.

He couldn’t see nothing but trouble brewing ahead.

 


	22. Chapter 22

On the fifth floor, most hunters were training while Bobby ranted at his computer.

“What happened to books, seriously,” Dean heard him grouse as the elevator doors opened.

“Hey, Bobby!”

The old man looked up to see Dean walking towards him. He didn’t really smile at the sight, but one corner of his mouth still threatened to move up. He couldn’t hide the fondness in his eyes.

“Hey, boy… you’re back. Doin’ okay?”

“Yeah. Is Sammy training?”

“He is. Wanna talk about what happened?”

“I’ll tell you guys all about it.” He tilted his chin towards the private room and gave Bobby the warm pie. “We’ll meet you in there.”

When he entered the training room, Dean saw his brother in a wrestling match with Garth. He may have had a wiry frame, Garth was still the best wrestler there. No one had won against him in years, even though Dean liked to think that he almost did once.

“Sam,” Dean yelled and waited for his brother to call timeout. “Gotta talk to you, join us in the conference room, all right?”

“Be right there,” Sam said as he turned to Garth again. “You’re lucky I got other stuff to do, I was just about to give you the ass whooping of your life.”

Dean walked out, his laughter echoing with everyone else’s. He laughed even more when he heard a loud thump. Ass whoopin’ had occurred, all right. Just not the way Sam had been expecting it to.

Bobby and Dean didn’t have to wait long to see Sam join them. They were surprised to see John follow right behind him.

“You don’t mind if I invited myself into your little meeting?” he asked Dean, defying him to find something to say against it. Dean shook his head, hoping to keep the confrontations at a minimum.

Both men sat down, eyeing the pie.

“Mom?” Sam said, which Dean confirmed with a nod. “Where are the plates and forks?”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “I’d go but I don’t wanna. You got working legs, you go.”

“Guys, forget about the pie for now, all right? I got stuff to tell you,” Dean said, even though he would have liked some of that pie too. “So… Bobby knows this but, the reason it took so long for Cas and I to do the Oklahoma job is because he got into heat as we were driving back.”

The first to react was Sam. “But isn’t he on modulators?”

“He is, but apparently they don’t work on him. That drug has something like ninety-eight percent efficiency. He’s one of those sorry two percents. Missouri wants to try the inhibitors but she’s not too hopeful.”

“Why are you telling us this?” John said with a confused frown.

“Because he wants to fight with us. But he can’t if modulators don’t work on him. His uncontrolled scents would give us away. I also thought you’d like to know why it took so long.”

John and Bobby nodded while Sam kept still, eyeing his brother. “How did he get through it?”

The look Dean sent his brother wasn’t a warm one. “We did what had to be done, Sam. Stopped into a motel and bought an omega kit.”

“But you know it would have been faster if– ”

Sam interrupted himself when he saw Dean’s scowl intensify. “Toys are the best option for him otherwise he goes into a panic attack. If we can’t find a way to stop his ruts, he’ll go batshit crazy.”

“So you _did_ fuck him.” John had an unimpressed look on his face.

“Even if I did, what’s it to you?”

“Nothing. I’m not surprised, is all. You never could keep it in your pants.”

“Dad,” Sam said, trying to intervene.

“Leave it, Sammy. I’m wrong whatever it is I do.” Dean glared at his father. “I’m a chump for having done it and I would have been an even bigger one not to do it. I can’t ever win.”

Bobby, who had stayed silent until now – because he knew there was no point getting in the middle of a Winchester rumble – banged his fist on the table. That got the three Winchesters’ attention.

“Who cares ’bout who fucked who, or why? All I’m interested in is who’s up for what in the field. Like you said, Castiel can’t go on raids until his hormones can be controlled. His next rut shouldn’t happen before the next three months but we can’t take the risk of him stinkin’ up the place.” He turned to Dean. “Tell me, how much does Cas know about it all?”

“All he knows is that he’s gotta see Missouri. She’ll have him try the inhibitors, see if they work. If not, the guy’s screwed. Frank is trying to find a doctor who could shut down the baby machine but apparently, it’d be easier to find a unicorn and ride it. But we can’t tell Cas just yet. Pretty sure he’ll wanna die if he has to go through another rut.”

“He wouldn’t be the first to choose that option. What makes him so special?” At least, John’s tone of voice hadn’t been so accusatory this time. He genuinely looked puzzled.

“Because his first choice was to stay. It’s not his fault the body he was crammed into is immuned to the drugs. That’s a shitty reason to die, in my opinion.”

“I agree with Dean,” Sam said. He turned to his brother, an encouraging smile on his face. “We’ll find a way.”

“I know.”

“Any of you s’got any ideas on what to do with the angel for now?” Bobby asked. “’Cause I remember how he doesn’t wanna join my crew. Or do Rufus’ job.”

Sam spoke before Dean could. “Well, I guess surveillance and scouting would be the best things for him to do.”

“Depends who he goes with. An alpha is out of the question.” He wasn’t ready to admit it out loud, but what Dean really meant was no _other_ alpha. Not that Cas was his, per se, but he still didn’t want to take the chance of another alpha _helping_ him out of an impromptu rut.

Bobby shook his head, not liking the idea. “We can’t have two omegas on their own out there, you know that, Dean.”

“If we wanna send Cas, I could go with him.”

John huffed, not liking Sam’s idea either. “Why do we have to send him anywhere? He could just stay put for now. There’s always at least one alpha on sting operations. If we had nephilims willing to do some ground work, it’d be good too. But alphas are all we got for now.”

It pained him, but Dean had to admit John was right. Betas could be strong as hell, Sam even more than most, but in a life or death situation, alphas usually had the advantage. They couldn’t send anyone out there without an alpha or a nephilim.

“Yeah, Sam… Dad’s right. I think we’ll have to convince Cas to stay put for a little while.”

Bobby adjusted his trucker cap and nodded. “I’ll call Missouri, have her come up with some medical mumbo jumbo. I don’t care if she promises it’s only temporary. He has to understand that right now, it’s too dangerous for all of us.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, a refreshed Castiel sat with everyone else in the war room. He still looked a little pale, but the dark circles under his eyes had resorbed significantly.

When Bobby spoke, he had his eyes on Dean and Cas. “So, boys… we’ve been monitoring those cameras you placed around the mayor’s Oklahoma home. I’d love to say we got interesting footage, except we don’t.” He sent a questioning look to Ash. “Unless there were changes in the last hour, nobody has even come close to the place.”

Ash nodded, his eyes riveted to his monitor. “Only people who came were from a groundskeeping company. They never went inside, just tended to the grounds and left. Looked them up, they seem legit.”

“Thanks, Ash. So there we are, guys. I’m not saying Jody’s wrong, but we don’t have enough to say she’s right either.”

“Did we bug her Lawrence home?” Ellen asked.

Charlie gave the older woman a cheeky smile. “No need. We’ve hacked into the town’s surveillance cameras. You wouldn’t imagine how many of those give us a nice view of her home. But nothing weird’s happening there either.”

“Why are you surveilling the mayor? Shouldn’t he be one of the good guys?”

Dean smiled at Castiel’s question. “First, she’s a she. Then, yeah, she’s supposed to be. Except Jody – you remember Jody – suspects she’s who hides behind Abaddon.”

Castiel’s eyes widened and he swallowed, but he didn’t comment. Except Dean knew something had bothered him.

“Do you know her? Abaddon? You ever see her?” Dean asked, his eyes not leaving Castiel’s. The angel nodded, worrying at his lower lip.

Before Dean could ask, Kevin had already found a picture of the woman and turned his computer for Castiel. The confirmation came as a choked intake of breath.

“Cas… this is important,” Bobby said, also keeping an eye on the dark haired man. “Do you know this woman?”

Again, Cas nodded. He swallowed again before speaking. “It _is_ Abaddon. At least, that’s how she introduced herself. She…she would come to Crowley’s and…she’s one of his alphas.”

“Is Henry– ” started to ask Sam.

“No…she…Abaddon never wanted me. She had a thing for Omael, or his vessel rather. The baby he’s carrying now is hers, just like the previous one.”

The whole room was stunned silent by Castiel’s announcement. Jody had been right, their mayor _was_ Abaddon. And they had actual proof of that growing inside Gavin’s belly.

John spoke first. “I think we should go and talk to the kid. Not that I don’t trust Cas here but… maybe she let stuff out while breeding him.”

“Not sure it’s a good idea, John. Missouri tells me he’s still pretty shaken up by Tessa offing herself,” Bobby said.

“It’s been over a week, pretty sure he’s fine now. We gotta try and gank that bitch.”

“Dad, we can’t kill her. Not now anyway. What if she’s got her own little breeding ring?”

John gave his oldest son an understanding look. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. So what, we sit on our hands and wait?”

Bobby intervened once more. “Until we can find more about her activities, we ain’t got much choice.” He looked around the table before picking up the handset in front of him. He punched a couple of numbers. “Missouri? How’s Gavin doing? Uhun… you think he’d be up for a chat with us? About the alpha who impregnated him. Castiel says it’s the mayor… Abaddon, yeah… You sure? All right, thanks.”

Hanging up the phone, Bobby looked at Dean and nodded. Then he addressed everyone.

“So, Gavin will be up here in a couple of minutes. Not sure he’d appreciate to see y’all at once. I guess we’re done for now. I should be able to tell you about it all at tomorrow’s meetup.”

Everyone nodded and most got up to leave. When Castiel meant to do the same, Dean put a hand on his shoulder so he’d stay seated.

Missouri and Gavin entered the room about five minutes later to find Bobby, the three Winchester men, Kevin, and Castiel still sitting at the table. The young omega hesitated before taking the seat the furthest from any of the alphas. Missouri stayed back, observant.

“Hello, Gavin. Remember me? I’m Bobby Singer,” the older man said, not even attempting to shake his hand. The boy already looked too spooked. “This here is Kevin Tran.” The young nephilim nodded, a soft smile on his lips. “And here you have John Winchester with his two sons, Sam and Dean. And of course, you know Castiel…”

Gavin looked at everyone but didn’t respond to their greetings. Instead, he turned to Missouri, a pleading look on his face. “What am I doing here? What do they want?”

The woman walked closer to land a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Everyone here’s your friend, Gavin. They just have a couple of questions for you, all right?”

The dark haired boy nodded and turned to look at Castiel. “What is it?”

Once more, it was Bobby who spoke, grabbing Kevin’s computer to turn it around again. “Castiel tells us that you know this woman?”

Seeing the beautiful woman displayed on the screen made Gavin choke on air. He started trembling and, would he have been quick enough, Kevin’s computer wouldn’t have been more than a souvenir.

As the less threatening male in the room, Sam got up to help Missouri. He held Gavin down while Missouri took out a syringe from her pocket to prick the young man in the arm.

“It’s okay, Gavin. You’re safe here,” she murmured, smoothing the hair on his head. Soon, Sam could let him go and went back to sit next to his brother.

“Are you feeling better?” Missouri asked the now calmer Gavin. He nodded, slumping a bit in his chair.

“I’m sorry, but we gotta do this, Gavin. Are you with us?” Bobby asked, worried.

“Yeah… I am… I’ll help.”

“Good. Now, can you tell me the name of that woman we showed you?”

Gavin casted his eyes aside and gulped. “Ab… Abaddon.”

“And how do you know her?”

“She wanted Omael. My father would let her have him. She said she loved him.” He shivered, shutting his eyes closed. Missouri drew soothing circles in the omega’s back.

“And did Omael love her?” Bobby felt the need to ask, making Gavin shake his head.

“She wanted him for herself. Said she could make him her king, that her house was much better than Crowley’s.”

Everyone’s ears perked up. This time it was Dean who spoke.

“Did she say she had a farm? Or where it was?”

“She didn’t say anything about a farm… just… I think she would have liked to buy us from my father. Pretty sure he only agreed to sell her the children. So… who is she?”

“Josie Sands, our mayor,” Kevin said, not having picked up on the uncomfortable looks the others were sending each other.

“Kevin! I think we’re done here, thank you,” Bobby said in a low voice, trying to stay calm. Once the nephilim had disappeared, he turned back to Gavin.

“Look, boy… Kevin’s right, she’s the mayor of Lawrence. We only learned a week ago that she may be Abaddon. We’re gathering all the information we can about her and her operations before striking. D’you know anything that could help us bring her down?”

“It’s not like we’re friends. All she cared about was breeding.”

“While you guys were knotted, maybe she would have gotten chatty, let something slip up? Seriously Gavin, even the littlest thing could help.”

The eye Gavin turned on Dean was dark and full of hurt. “We didn’t cuddle, if that’s what you’re saying. Most often than not, I’d get knocked unconscious before she even came. She did speak, never saying anything but the filthiest things you’d ever hear.” He turned to Missouri. “I wanna go now, I’m tired.”

“All right, sweetheart. Hold on to me.”

The doctor helped the sedated omega stand up and guided him back to the elevator. Nobody said another word before the elevator doors had slid shut.

“So now what?” John asked, not to anyone in particular. It was Dean who took the bait.

“Now, we find all we can about that monster and bring her down.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

It was late that same night when Castiel came into the rec room to find Dean already shooting pool. Seeing the hunter about to run out of the room, Castiel stood in front of the door to make sure he wouldn’t.

He knew the angel wouldn’t budge so Dean went back to the table to resume his game. As much as possible, he tried to keep his back turned to Castiel. Until the angel spoke.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he said.

With a sigh, Dean turned around to find Castiel a little too close. He had to stop that.

“What for?” Dean replied as he walked backwards, putting some more distance between them.

Apparently, Castiel hadn’t gotten the message because he followed him closely.

“For putting you in such a position the other day. I feel like I took advantage of you.”

Dean huffed, a bewildered look on his face. “Don’t be stupid. You were in heat–”

“Yes, and you tried to tell me you didn’t want to do this, and I didn’t listen.” This time, Castiel stopped walking and let the distance between them grow. “I forced you, just like I’ve been forced before.”

The tension in the air shifted to a cloud of incomprehension hovering over their heads. 

“You didn’t force me, Cas. You…” Dean sighed. “I enjoyed it, even though you didn’t. So, I’m the one that’s sorry.”

“Don’t be. I can honestly say it was the first time that intercouse has been somewhat tolerable.”

When Castiel looked at Dean again, he had a small smile on his face.

“Only somewhat?” Dean said before he could stop himself.

Castiel chuckled this time. “It probably would have been better without the following panic attack.”

Trying not to read too much into it all, Dean started taking the balls out of the pockets. “Wanna break?” he asked as he gathered them into the triangle.

“I’d love to,” Castiel said as he walked to the sound system to turn it on.

From the first notes, Dean recognized Bad Company’s _Ready For Love_ and let his cue stick fall on the table. He gently pushed Castiel away and started fiddling with the controls, effectively stopping the song. He chose another one of his own playlists, something less emotionally charged.

“Why did you stop it? It sounded nice.”

“Yeah… that’s a special playlist, all right? I’d rather you didn’t play it,” Dean only said before going back to the table. As Styx’s _Renegade_ echoed in the room, he waited for Cas to come and start playing.

They played a couple of games, chatting away. Castiel had a lot of questions. Sometimes they were about the game but more often than not, they were about the music playing. And that was something Dean really enjoyed talking about. But after a while, the subject shifted again to a more serious one.

“So… what’s gonna be happening now?”

“Where?”

Castiel was bent over the table, his eye on number seven. “With me? I talked to Missouri, you know?”

The angel took his shot and missed, then walked away from the table. “She said I shouldn’t be in the field as long as we’re not sure the inhibitors work. But I’d love to help take that filthy woman down.”

“You and me both, buddy. But we’re not even there yet, you know that. We still gotta find out how deep in she is. Well, she’s in pretty deep but… What we don’t know is if she has her own operations. If we get rid of her too early, it might mean the death of many angels.”

“You know we don’t die,” Castiel countered.

“It’s even worse, don’t you think?” Leaning over the felt, Dean sent a side glance to Castiel. “Imagine having a bunch of angels trapped somewhere, unable to get out. You guys still get hungry, thirsty, even hurt. Now imagine being pregnant on top of it.”

“I’d think she doesn’t have her own angels if she used Crowley’s.”

Dean’s shot was a successful one. He moved around the table to prepare for the next one. “Maybe. But we can’t take any chances.” He shot again, pocketing the last two of his balls. He shifted only a little to the left, eyeing the 8-ball. “Everybody’s on board so whatever she’s got to hide, we’ll find it.”

He took his shot, winning the game once more when the black orb spun to land in a side pocket. Except this time, Castiel didn’t start gathering the balls to prep for the next game. Instead, he put the cue back on the wall and went to sit on the couch.

Unsure if he should follow or not, Dean stayed still, waiting for a clue from the angel. Castiel looked at him with a smile, patting the cushion next to him. _It’s not like that, keep your mind out of the gutter,_ Dean berated himself when delight fluttered in his belly. 

Letting the cue fall on the table, Dean obeyed and came to sit next to the omega. Without wanting to, he thought about the playlist he had forbidden Cas to play. Before long, Air Supply’s _All Out of Love_ got stuck in his mind. If he could even fathom the idea of romancing Castiel, he’d be putting it on right now.

But he couldn’t, so he forced himself to get out of his head, trying to latch on the less romantic music already playing. He recognized AC/DC’s _Thunderstruck_ and took a deep breath, letting the heavy guitar riff fill him up. As long as he didn’t think about what their songs often really meant, he’d be okay.

“Would you tell me a story, Dean?” Before Dean could object that only kids needed bedtime stories, the angel spoke again. “Like… Tell me how this place came to be? Why do you do what you do?”

Dean smiled and gave Cas an understanding nod. “Yeah, this place’s been in the family forever, since 1899. It was a hotel before, did you know that?” Castiel shook his head, already rapt with attention.

“So yeah, my great-great-grandparents bought the place with some friends after their omega daughter was kidnapped. She was never found again. Her name was Claire.”

“Like…like your sister?”

“Yeah… Anyway, my mom’s the last surviving Campbell. Other than her, there’s nobody else from the original families.”

“Why is that?”

Dean shrugged. “Not sure. I gotta say, I don’t know much about what happened here, but Mom’s got the bunker’s records. Pretty sure she could lend them to you if you wanna learn more.”

“It doesn’t interest you?”

“Not much into history, really. Sam’s read it, but he’s a big nerd.” The crooked smile on Dean’s face couldn’t hide the fondness underneath his words. “I’m more of a in-the-now kinda guy, you know?”

“I can appreciate that, especially since your species has a tendency of rewriting History. The things I’ve read often had little to do with what really happened.”

“Ah yeah? Like what?”

Castiel gave a small smile to the hunter and got up. “I’ll gladly tell you all about it, but some other time, if you don’t mind. I think I should go to bed now.”

“All right.” Dean stood up with the angel, even though he didn’t intend on leaving. But he did walk him to the door, wanting to be in the angel’s vicinity just a little while longer. He laughed out loud, thinking how he was acting as if they’d just been on a date.

“What?” the angel asked when he heard him.

“Nothing, Cas. Just a silly thought. Good night,” Dean said, unable to resist smoothing a hand on Castiel’s forearm. He ignored the pinch in his heart when the angel froze under his touch. The hunter crossed his arms on his chest so he wouldn’t be tempted again.

After Castiel had walked out, Dean closed his eyes, letting himself indulge in the omega’s lingering scents.

Him being screwed didn’t even start covering it.

 


	25. Chapter 25

A Bobby awoken by the phone before dawn usually meant a grumpy Bobby. Except his interlocutor certainly didn’t seem to mind one bit.

“Bobzy, Donna here. You awake?”

Bobby let out a noncommittal grunt as he moved the phone away from his ear. How such a tiny lady could have such a boisterous voice, he’d never know.

“Crabby, I see. Truly sorry to wake you, but we got ourselves a situation here. Thought I’d check with ya to see if you’re missing any of your crew.”

“What? I don’t… I don’t think so.”

“Yeah… see, we got a call from the mayor’s head of security saying they shot an intruder. Pregnant male… still got one of those, dontcha?”

“We do, but…” Bobby sat up, now fully awake. The only pregnant male omega they had was Gavin. The same Gavin that had just learned one of his tormentors, Abaddon, lived close by. “Shit… You got a picture? Is he okay?”

“Sorry, Bobzy. I’ll send you a picture but no, he didn’t make it.”

Letting a string of curses under his breath, Bobby twisted his body, making his legs fall on the side. “What do you want us to do then?”

“There’s not much to be done, actually. Even if he’s yours, I can’t release the body to you. He was shot inside Mayor Sands’ house, so it’ll have to go through the official channels. The press’ already on scene, dontcha know.”

“Yeah, I get it. Look, according to Jody we shouldn’t– ”

“No, I know… Don’t you worry your pretty little melon, Bobzy. I’m being super careful. We’ll be coming over later to talk about it all. Sounds all right with ya?”

“Perfect. What time?”

“I’m hoping to be done with this here quickly enough to take my favorite gal for lunch. What do you say we do this at your place?”

“Bring me back a roast beef sandwich from the deli next to the precinct and I might just forgive you for waking me.”

“You got yourself a deal, Bobzy. See you later.”

Donna hung up and Bobby looked at the clock: 5:36. He usually got up no later than six anyway so instead of going back to bed, he transferred his body into his chair. He took his time to do his morning routine, even splurged in trimming his beard a little. Forty-five minutes later, he was riding the elevator to the top floor.

After preparing a pot of coffee, he took place at the main room’s table and powered up his computer. There were a butt-load of emails again that morning. For some reason, every hunter in the U.S. – hell, in the world – seemed to think that constant information was the way to go.

He found a message from Donna on top of the list and opened it, not in the mood to skim through the others just yet. When he saw the dead body show up on his screen, he took the handset on the table to call Missouri.

“We got a problem,” he said without so much of a greeting. “Gavin’s dead.”

“Bobby? What?”

He could hear the shifts in the woman’s breath as she trotted to go check up on her patient. She gasped, confirming what Bobby already knew.

“Donna called me earlier. The idjit tried to get to the mayor and managed being shot to death.”

“Did he…?”

“Get her? No, I don’t think so. Jody and Donna’ll be here at lunch time to talk about it. You want in?”

“Just you try and keep me away. I’ll bring Mary along.”

“Great. See you later.”

His back to the elevator, Bobby hadn’t heard Charlie and Kevin come in. He jumped when he turned around to see them standing close by, looking at him in shock. With a sigh, he nodded. “Yeah, you heard right. Gavin’s dead.”

“What happened?” Charlie said as she sat down.

“Donna says the kid went to the mayor’s house. Her security detail didn’t appreciate so much. We’ll know more when the girls comes by later.”

“Two down, two to go,” Kevin said under his breath as he leaned over the table to fix himself a cup of coffee. “What’s the point of doing all of this if they just go off and die?”

“Look, kid, I know it’s frustrating, but… They’ve been through so much, we can’t be surprised to see them lose it.”

“Two are still with us. It’s not so bad, right?” Charlie chirped, the smile on her face almost convincing.

Kevin turned to her, not buying it. “Yeah… Castiel left and almost got killed. And we keep the other angel prisoner ’cause she’s out of her mind. Wanna tell me again how positive this all is?”

Instead of Charlie, it was Bobby who answered. “Even if none of them were to make it, it doesn’t mean it’s useless.”

“You really think assholes like Crowley or Abaddon care that we raid one of their places when they probably have dozens of them scattered around the country?” 

This time, neither Bobby or Charlie answered. It wasn’t like they could really refute Kevin’s words. They, and everyone else, knew that what they did would probably never be enough to truly make a difference. Still, the cause they served had always been enough to keep trying.

The silence that had fallen on the trio was soon broken by the hunters slowly trickling in the room from the elevator and stairwell. People talked a bit, drank coffee, not a word being said about Gavin. It’s only when Ash came out of the elevator – after everyone had already been there for at least twenty minutes – that Bobby asked for all to be seated.

“So… got some sad news this morning. We lost another one.”

Many gasps were heard, heads swiveling to make sure nobody was actually missing.

“Look… not all of you guys knew this but we got confirmation Josie Sands is Abaddon. Castiel recognized her, then Gavin confirmed it. She’s the one who bred him.”

“But, we found him at Crowley’s,” Ellen objected.

“Yeah… apparently the two are in cahoots. Anyway, Gavin went out to find her but found the barrel of a gun instead. Jody and Donna’ll be here later to give us the details.”

Bobby looked around the room, trying to assess on everyone’s state of mind. If everyone looked a bit shocked, Dean mostly looked pained. He had his eyes on the angel who held his head low, his chin trembling. As if he had felt Bobby’s stare on him, Dean turned to him and sat straighter, his features closed off again.

Still, Dean got up to go and put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and looked at Bobby as he spoke. “We’ll go prepare a pyre. Just bring out the body when it– ”

“We’re not getting him back, Dean,” Bobby said as he gave the angel an apologetic look. “The kid’s been shot by the mayor’s security. It’s too much of a high profile case now.”

Dean glared at the older man. “A pregnant omega and nobody will want him back? Doesn’t make a lick of sense.”

This time, it was John who interceded. “What do you think’s gonna happen, Dean? First thing they’ll do is check his prints. Pretty sure Crowley’s getting a call this morning. And as far as we know, he has no clue who raided his farm. But if we try and claim Gavin– ”

“Dad’s right, Dean. We can’t take the chance of blowing our cover.”

Even though he knew Sam was right, Dean still glared at him, just because he had to. All he could feel, or rather smell, was Cas’ pain and sadness and he would have done anything to make it stop. He looked down at his hand – the one still on Castiel’s shoulder – when he felt a hand land on it.

“Thank you, Dean, but your father’s right. What you have here is far too important to jeopardize. Let us pray for him instead.”

Castiel bowed his head, still holding Dean’s hand. When Dean followed his example, everyone else did the same to send out their goodbyes and anything else they felt the need to say.

 


	26. Chapter 26

It was a week later when Castiel and Missouri sat in a private room on the fourth floor. She had come to get him after the daily meeting, insisting he’d follow her. He would have preferred to train with the others but not even an angel could make the headstrong woman change her mind about anything.

“So… I thought it would be time to talk,” Missouri said after drawing some blood and taking the angel’s temperature. “I’ve been monitoring you and… whether something works or not, we usually know pretty quickly.”

Castiel nodded, his eyes slightly squinted. Missouri took a deep breath before speaking again.

“The inhibitors don’t do nothin’ for you, sweetheart. I’m sorry.”

“And that means…”

“It means that you’ll keep getting ruts. And, as an angel, that pretty much means forever.” She scolded herself for being too forward when she saw Castiel’s eyes widen in horror. “But there might be another solution. We just haven’t found anyone to help us yet.”

“What is it?” the angel said in a thick voice.

“The ablation of your reproductive system. It’s possible but extremely difficult to find someone who’ll do it.”

“You’re a doctor, can’t you do it?”

“It’s a very delicate procedure, Castiel; especially on a male. Too dangerous for me to attempt blindly.”

“I’m an angel, Missouri. Surgery shouldn’t be enough to kill me.”

Missouri seemed to be thinking it over for a second because he was actually right. “Still, I don’t know how to do it,” she had to admit. “This procedure has always been pretty secretive. The authorities don’t want omegas to go and get rid of their baby-makin’ abilities.”

Castiel’s voice wasn’t more than a hiss at that point. “There has to be a way. I can’t go through another rut… I just can’t.”

“I know, Castiel, and I’m sorry. Frank’s working very hard on finding someone to help us. He told me yesterday how he found evidence that military doctors – the ones who could do the surgery that is – would vanish from the surface of the earth once they retired from the army. He’s convinced they’re getting killed off and for once, I can’t disagree with him.”

“So there’s no hope,” Castiel said as he got up. “I’d rather you just killed me. Evict me from this treacherous body and let me be done with it all.”

Grabbing one of Castiel’s hands in hers, Missouri pulled on him the hopes that he would sit back down, without success. “Look, I know it looks grim right now but please, give us some time. Your next rut shouldn’t happen for another ten weeks. We can still find someone before then.”

“You can’t keep me prisoner… You promised.”

“You’re not a prisoner, Castiel. But please, be a bit more patient, all right? We’re doing all we can to help you.”

Castiel nodded, his lips pinched thin, and left the room without another glance at the doctor.

~ • ~

When Dean knocked on Castiel’s door, he half-assumed the angel wouldn’t answer. It didn’t matter that Cas had called him to ask that he’d come down, Dean wouldn’t have been surprised for the angel to have changed his mind. But the door opened and, without a single word, Castiel left it open to go back inside and sit on the sofa. 

Dean took a moment to look around, surprised to find the apartment hadn’t changed much since Annie’s passing. Except for the overall smell: it definitely smelled better with an omega living in it. He kept the thought to himself as he came to sit next to his friend.

Neither of them talked for a little while. Dean because he didn’t know what to say and Cas because he needed to gather his strength.

“I called you because I wanted to say goodbye,” Castiel eventually said with a sad smile. 

“Where are you going?”

“Don’t know yet. Father never told us what we were to become once we died.”

That certainly got Dean’s attention. He turned to face the angel. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m asking your mother to evict me, Dean. I can’t live like this.”

“Like what? What do you mean?”

Castiel let out a shaky breath, slumping back into the sofa. “I am condemned to be having heats for the rest of my life. And since I don’t age…” 

“Who told you?” Dean asked, trying not to let anger overcome him.

“It’s not important, Dean. I’m glad they did. You saw first hand how miserable heats make me.”

Despite himself, Dean understood. To some extent anyway. He himself loved sex and he wouldn’t mind not taking modulators and enjoying full ruts. But Cas had lived through hell, literally. So he could understand how Cas wouldn’t want to have to do this ever again. 

Still, he couldn’t bare the thought of seeing him go. “Cas, you can’t leave…I…we need you here, man.”

“How do you need me? I can’t help you, Dean. I can’t go out there and fight. I’d be out of commission at least four weeks every year. But most of all, I don’t want to have to do this again.”

“Didn’t the toys help last time? Can’t you just… live with having to use them once in a while?”

“You know as well as I do that they’re not as effective as the _real thing_.”

He knew it was desperation making him beg at this point, but Dean couldn’t help himself. “What if I helped?”

The fear in Castiel’s eyes should have been answer enough. “I…I can’t, Dean… What happened– ”

“I’m just saying… If you’d rather be alive, I’ll help. I’m on modulators and they work on me. I won’t be marking you or anything. It’ll be clinical… just…I’ll be your toy, just – the alive kind.”

The smile Castiel gave Dean seemed genuine enough, although not very wide. “That’s all I’ve ever known, Dean… Clinical, and violent, and… I know you mean well but I only called you here to say goodbye. You, and the others, you’ve all been marvelous and kind beyond measure.” 

Castiel got up to open the door. He didn’t speak or look at Den as he waited for him to leave. As he went, Dean stopped in front of him. 

“Still, think about it, all right?” Dean said before leaning in to brush his lips on the angel’s cheek, making him shudder. “Life could be good. I can make sure of it.”

Dean stepped in the hall and watched as Castiel closed the door on him, their eyes locked together. Dean’s shoulders slumped when the door clicked shut and he turned around to go back upstairs.

He walked into his parent’s apartment to find John and Claire watching TV in the living room.

“Where’s mom?” he said, pretty sure he already knew. As expected, they both pointed their thumbs towards the kitchen.

“Mom? Can I talk to you?” Dean said, instantly regretting the harsh tone of his voice.

Putting down the potato peeler, Mary turned around to give him a confused look. “What is it, sweetie? Everything all right?”

“Did you tell Cas? About the inhibitors and stuff?”

“Of course not, we had decided to wait, didn’t we?” She approached him then pulled him into a hug. “He wants to die, doesn’t he?” she said in her son’s ear.

Dean hugged her back, trying to make the lump in his throat dissolve. “I get it, you know,” he said in a hush. “I can’t blame him for not wanting to do this again. But I don’t want him to die either.”

“I know, sweetie, I’m sorry. Does he know how you feel?”

She heard her son take a sharp intake of breath. “I asked him to stay. I even offered…” 

Dean let the sentence hanging, somehow unable to voice it all again. Still, Mary understood. She softly grazed a hand on his scalp, just like she did when he was a boy. He melted in her embrace with a sigh.

“Want me to talk to him?” she said. Without a word, Dean nodded, his face hidden in the crook of his mother’s neck. Relieved, he let a single tear slip from his eye.

His mom would make everything all right.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Castiel wasn’t surprised to find Mary outside his door. He knew Dean wouldn’t have accepted the decision he had made. So he sent the cavalry on him.

“Can I come in?” the blonde woman asked.

With a sharp nod, Castiel led the way to the living room’s sofa. He sat down then sent Mary an expectant look. She smiled as she sat next to him.

“Dean told me what you want to do. Who told you? Was it Missouri?”

“It was… but please don’t be mad at her. I think I deserved to know.”

“Don’t worry. I guess she had a good reason to tell you so soon. She told you we’re looking for a doctor to help you out, right?”

His eyes on his own clasped hands, Castiel nodded again. “It doesn’t seem likely to happen. I honestly don’t know how I could ever think I’d be useful. It’s time for me to go, Mary.”

Mary’s smile never faltered, however grim Castiel’s words were. “Your next rut is a long time from now. We still have time to find someone to operate on you. I know I said you were free to leave but… If I ejected you know, I’d feel like a murderer.”

Seeing the angel didn’t seem to understand what she meant, she kept going. “What I mean is… you chose to stay but your body’s failing you. There’s a way to fix it and until we know for sure we can’t do the procedure, killing you wouldn’t be justified.”

“Isn’t it somewhat justified if I’m the one asking?”

Still with a gentle smile on her face, Mary nodded. “I only think you’re not equipped to take that decision right now. You’re a trauma survivor, and then you went through some more. I’m not saying I blame you for wanting out but… it’s not a sound decision. Not at this moment anyway.”

“You’re just as bad as the others, you know that?”

Castiel’s sudden frustration didn’t deter Mary. “Told you, you’re free. I only think you’re not in the right mindset to make any kind of decision.”

“I don’t think you could ever understand, Mary. You have a good life, of course you would value it. But I didn’t… not for the last seventy years anyway.”

“Would it help if you talked with someone who went through what you did?” she asked, only to see Castiel shrug.

At least, it hadn’t been a negative response. She took her phone to fiddle with it then put it on her ear.

“Jessica? Mary here… would you mind coming down to Castiel’s apartment…? No, I don’t think you should. Where’s Sam…? Oh, all right. Yeah, bring the monitor, he should be okay… All right, thank you.”

When she turned to look at Castiel, she noticed fear in his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Why is Jessica coming over?”

“She’s probably the one who can understand you the most. She was captive for– ”

“I know. Twenty years, fourteen kids… She told me already. But see, she’s human and the modulators work on her. We have nothing in common.”

Knocks on the door interrupted their discussion. Neither of them got up, Mary calling out to invite her daughter-in-law to come in. The young blonde opened the door and smiled at them. She came to sit next to Castiel, a baby monitor in her hand. She put the device on the coffee table and turned to the angel.

“What’s up?” she said, her gaze traveling between Cas and Mary.

“Castiel knows no pills work for him. Now he wants to leave.”

Jessica let out a deep sigh and shook her head. “Castiel, you know what’s gonna happen to you if you go back out there, right? It’s not an omega’s– ”

“Sorry, I meant he wants me to evict him,” Mary said, cutting her off.

Both women looked at Castiel who had his eyes fixated on the device Jess had brought in. They could hear soft breathing noises, even some cooing from time to time. 

Without looking at either women, Cas spoke, his voice trembling. “Turn it off. I don’t want to hear it.”

Mary and Jessica looked at each other. After what seemed like a silent conversation, Mary got up to leave, bringing the monitor with her. “I’ll be upstairs with Henry,” she said as she left the other two alone.

“Henry?” Castiel said, visibly more relaxed now that he couldn’t hear the baby anymore.

“Sam’s grandfather was named Henry. We named him Henry Matthew Winchester, Matthew for my father.”

“And where is he? Your father?”

A grieved smile appeared on the young woman’s lips. “He and my mom died the day I was kidnapped. They tried to save me but… Luci’s men were too strong.”

“Luci?”

“Nicolo Berti, Italian mob boss in New York. He liked to call himself Lucifer, or Luci.” Jessica’s eyes filled with tears. “We weren’t his only omega but we certainly were his favorite. All the kids we had, he fathered,” she said with a disgusted pout.

“You say _we_ because of Leliel?” Castiel said, not letting himself be bothered by the criminal’s self-appointed nickname. 

“Yeah… we were all we had for a long time. I considered her to be my best friend. I still miss her, you know?”

“Do you understand why she left? If you had had the chance to do the same, wouldn’t you have?”

“I still could have. Tessa did… Except I chose to live. Leliel died for me, I could never bring myself to throw her gift back in her face.”

“Well, that’s not how it happened for me.” He pointed to his chest. “I’ve been alone in there for all the years I was enslaved. I had nobody to help or share the pain. Nobody sacrificed themself for me.”

For the first time, Jessica’s stare went dark on him. “Nobody sacrificed themself for you? You know we had two people die when we rescued you, right? Is that not sacrifice enough?”

“You know what I mean.”

“No, I really don’t. You cowering on life would only negate all that’s been done for you.”

Castiel’s eye on Jessica turned just as dark. “I didn’t ask you to rescue me. It is your own doing. And you said, you _promised_ , that if I wanted to leave, I could.”

Jessica closed her eyes and breathed deeply to try and calm herself down. Being angry now certainly wouldn’t help. She opened her eyes again, all traces of exasperation gone.

“Look… I’m not kept in the loop, but I know Frank’s doing intensive research for you. What if he found a solution but you were already gone?”

“He won’t have to keep looking if I die.”

“He’ll keep looking because it could be beneficial to someone else someday. What’s another couple of weeks?”

Castiel shook his head, deflated. “Don’t you think it’ll get harder for me to leave? The more I stay, the more I’ll come to appreciate you all. And I’d think the same might happen to you.”

“What? You think we don’t like you already? You’ve only been here for a little while but you’re still family, Cas. Seeing you go isn’t something anyone here looks forward to. Especially not– ” Jessica stopped herself just in time, knowing what she almost said wasn’t hers to voice.

Still, Castiel seemed to have understood the unspoken truth. “Especially Dean. Is that what you wanted to say?” Sheepish, the young woman didn’t respond, fiddling with a loose thread on her pant leg. “Don’t worry, I know he wants me to stay. He offered to help with my ruts.”

Jessica’s mouth gaped open, shocked by the angel’s admission, but she didn’t comment on it.

“He helped before but even though I relished the relief immensely, I couldn’t help but go into a panic attack afterwards. I almost broke his knot trying to get off of him. Me accepting his help would just put him in harm’s way again.”

“What if you were sedated when on a rut? I needed that at first. Even though the modulators work on me, I still went over the top crazy when my body craved release. I considered going on inhibitors at some point. Except I love my husband and wanted to make him happy. He would have been okay for me not being in heat ever again but… he was so patient, he helped me get over my fears and trauma. I’ll never be totally okay, I get nightmares and the occasional panic attack but Sam makes me feel safe. And loved. I actually came to enjoy sex with him.”

“So you’re saying I should accept Dean’s offer?”

“You don’t have to. But I thought you should know that it’s possible to have a good life even after all the shit we’ve gone through.”

“Again, you’re forgetting that I’m an angel. We don’t do love.”

“That’s a lie, and you know it. I think History showed us how angels are just as susceptible to love as humans. That’s how the first nephilims came to be, didn’t they?”

Despite himself, Castiel had to agree. Gabriel, even though he had been an Archangel, had fallen in love the second he fell to Earth and never looked back. But Castiel himself wasn’t in love, and he certainly didn’t want to be. Not now and not ever.

“All right… I’ll stay only if Mary promises to kill me before my next heat blooms.”

 


	28. Chapter 28

Dean went on yet another stakeout operation, this time with his brother. They usually didn’t do these together but Sam had insisted on coming since Benny was out on the road with Garth.

The skinny Texan had said he wasn’t a fan of being cooped up in the bunker all the time. So Benny had taken him to show him the ropes so he could take over Rufus’ usual route. 

Even though he loved his brother to death, Dean would have preferred for Sam not to come, convinced he’d try and psychoanalyze him. And he wasn’t wrong. At least Sam waited a decent amount of time – two hours to be exact – to start asking questions. 

“So, what’s up with Cas? He wants to leave?” 

Dean didn’t even ask how come his brother knew about it. “That’s what he says. Pills don’t work on him and he can’t imagine going through another heat.”

“Yeah, I remember how it was for Jess at first. Took a while for me to be able to touch her. You know Mom asked Jess to talk to Cas?”

Dean hadn’t known that, so he shook his head. 

“So… what do you think about that?”

Dean pinched his lips, not wanting to think or talk about it. Especially not with his kid brother. “About what? Him leaving? Why should I care?”

“Cas told Jess about your offer.”

Dean cursed under his breath. “Great, and now she told you… awesome!” he spat, annoyed by the lack of discretion his family seemed to be delving in.

Undeterred by Dean’s angry tone, Sam kept at it. “It’s kinda big, Dean. He may actually be thinking it over. You know, in case you were to regret offering.”

Dean pumped the gas, needing to feel his Baby rumble under his hands. “I don’t regret,” he said after a while, keeping his eyes on the road. For a second, Sam hoped his brother would be spilling his guts, and Dean knew it was expected of him. He let out a relieved breath when Sam’s phone rang.

“Hey, Mom,” the younger Winchester answered. “No, Dean is… yeah okay, gimme a sec.”

Sam fiddled with his phone and soon Mary Winchester’s voice filled the Impala’s cabin. “…roast beef from the oven, sweetie. The mittens are– how do you not know where the mittens are?”

“Hey, Mom,” Dean said with a chuckle.

“Oh, hey, sweetie. How’s the road?”

“Long and _asphalty_ … what’s up?” Dean hadn’t meant to but if Sam’s pinched expression was anything to go by, it sounded like he had just snapped at his mother. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to pick up on it.

“Hmm… not much… well… It’s done, Hael has been evicted. It’s the first time I had to force an angel out.” She took a deep breath. “Castiel was right, the girl inside isn’t dead. But she might as well be.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s broken, Sam. Unresponsive, unfocused, drooling…” Both brothers felt a pinch in their hearts when they heard the break in Mary’s voice. “Hael was damaged but with the proper care she could have aspired to some kind of normal life. This girl here… she’s gone.”

“Mom, you had to do it. Hael lied, the girl isn’t dead. Maybe over time she could come out of it.”

Dean kept silent but looked at his brother and nodded, both in thanks and support. He’d always been the most positive one.

“Missouri doesn’t seem to think so, sweetie. And she’s a little overwhelmed with all these mental issues we’ve had to deal with. All we can do for now is secure a room for her and… and care for her, I guess.”

Everybody was thinking it, but nobody dared to say it. If the girl could never get better, it meant she’d be locked in a room in the bunker until the day she died. The only other solution, the one none of them would ever consider, was to send her to a psychiatric ward. And they certainly wouldn’t bother making her better again. Another angel would be shoved in her and she’d be going back to _work_ , only for the Angel Breeding Agency this time.

Mary let out a shaky breath. “So… That’s the news, boys. I just thought you should know. Bobby’s team is trying to find a therapist who works underground. Should be easier to find than a damn surgeon.”

Dean hesitated only a second before taking his own phone out of his pocket. He handed it to his brother. “Mom, I may know someone,” he said, making a point of keeping his eyes on the road. “Sam, go in my contact list and give Pamela Barnes’ number to Mom, would you?”

As his brother searched, Dean felt the need to explain. “I met her in Baltimore, she’s actually part of the rebel group over there. And she’s a therapist by trade, self-taught psychiatrist. Tell her you’re my mom when you call, she’ll tell you what to do.”

“How come you never told us you knew a– ”

Only Sam could see the pinched expression on Dean’s face when he cut his mother off. “She’s just one of the people there, I didn’t think it was worth mentioning.”

“Don’t you think she could help Frank out? Or even Castiel?”

Sam didn’t let his brother respond to their mother. “Mom, got the number, you’re ready?” She huffed but still confirmed that she was. The conversation ended pretty quickly after that, nobody in the mood to chat.

Dean once more kept his eyes on the road as he grabbed back his phone from Sam’s hand. He silently prayed that his often-too-nosy brother wouldn’t start asking question. His wishes weren’t granted because Sam swapped his hand as he tried to turn up the music again.

“What the hell, Dean? You knew a psychiatrist and never bothered telling us?”

“What’s the difference? She’s in fucking Baltimore, Sam. They do their thing, we do ours.”

“Look, I know Baltimore is not something you like to talk about, I get it. But… remember Jess? My wife? Remember how broken she was when Rufus brought her in?” Sam’s tone had become hard, unforgiving. “She could have used the help, Dean. Professional help.”

The next words Dean said hadn’t passed his lips that he already regretted them. “She wasn’t your wife then and she’s fine now, ain’t she?”

“Pull over,” Sam said in a hiss. When Dean obeyed, Sam slammed the door open, making the hinges crack a little too loudly.

“Come on, man… don’t take it out on the car.”

Sam turned to look at his brother, a wrathful look on his face and his fists on his hips. “Get out,” he said in a snarl. “Get the fuck out of that car.”

Despite himself, Dean kind of relished the idea of getting in a physical brawl with his brother. Too much pent up frustration, too much–

The fist that landed on his face hurt like a sonofabitch. Yet, Dean’s heart felt a little lighter. “Go on, little brother, gimme all you got!”

Another deafening cracking noise made another part of his face throb. Dean couldn’t help but give Sam a bloody smile. Onto which the younger Winchester scraped his knuckles.

“Sonofabitch,” Dean croaked, falling to his knees with his face in his hands.

“How could you, Dean? How could you not do a single thing to help her? D’you know how hard it was?” Sam’s own voice cracked and he too fell to his knees, crying. “He hurt her so bad, Dean… you don’t even know, do you?”

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” Dean said in a slur, the pain in his jaw almost too much to handle. “I was selfish… I… I didn’t wanna think about this place no more, you know?”

“No, I don’t know, Dean. You never told us what happened over there.”

For the first time in a while, Dean’s eyes met his brother’s. “There’s nothing to say, all right? It’s in the past and nothing can be changed. I wish I would have been able to help, but back then… I had my own stuff going on. It’s selfish, I know but… yeah, that’s all you get, man. You can keep hitting me if it’s gonna make you feel better. But you might have to drive if you do.”

Shaking his head, Sam pushed himself up to stand. Even though he was tempted to kick his brother silly, he resisted and instead went back to sit in the car. 

“You’re gonna stay there all day?” he said as Dean took a minute to steel himself.

The older Winchester answered by raising his middle finger then got up. He grabbed the first aid kit from the trunk and cleaned himself up before coming back behind the wheel. He turned to Sam when he heard him take a deep breath.

“Let’s never speak of this again,” Sam said, something Dean could only agree with.

 


	29. Chapter 29

The brothers came back to the bunker two days later. As promised, they never brushed the subject again. And to be fair, they didn’t talk about much else either. So when Sam stomped away to his own apartment without a single parting word, Dean certainly wasn’t surprised.

What he hadn’t been expecting was to find Cas sitting in the darkness of his living room. Had it been anyone else, he would probably have been annoyed by the intrusion but the relief to find him still alive was too great to bother about privacy breach and whatnot.

Suffice it to say, Dean had somehow convinced himself he’d be coming back to find Castiel gone and his vessel burned to a crisp in the garden. The hunter turned on a lamp instead of the main lights and came to sit next to the angel. Noticing how Castiel’s nostrils flared reminded Dean he hadn’t taken a shower in two days. He tried to get up, only to have Cas grab his arm so he’d stay seated. 

“You still smell nice to me,” the angel said as if he had guessed what Dean had been worrying about. The hunter didn’t respond but obeyed, a little flattered by his friend’s words.

“I’m thirsty, do you want something?” he said instead.

“No, thank you.” 

Castiel let Dean get up this time, smiling at the hunter when he came back less than a minute later. He eyed the bottle of beer the alpha had brought him anyway but didn’t touch it. He leaned back in the sofa, letting out a shaky breath.

“I don’t wanna die,” Castiel said after a while.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Actually, Dean felt fucking _ecstatic_ but he kept the precision to himself.

“But I’m scared.”

“I know, but my offer still stands. I’ll help.”

This time, Castiel turned his body fully toward Dean’s. “Why?”

Mirroring Castiel’s position, Dean shrugged. “I’m not sure why. Just doesn’t seem right to let you die for something you can’t control. Might as well try and help you through it.”

“In other words, you’d be sacrificing yourself.”

“It’s not the worst sacrifice to make,” Dean said, hoping the dim lights hid enough of the flush on his skin.

A heavy silence settled over both men. When Castiel broke it, it seemed like a whole lifetime had gone by.

“I talked to Missouri earlier. She says Frank may have found a way to help me.”

Dean’s heart leaped in his chest. “He did?”

“Yes. It is still very uncertain, but he’s looking into it.” Castiel grabbed the bottle Dean had brought to take a tentative sip. He grimaced and put it back on the coffee table. “He found traces of a Mi’kmaq Shaman going back at least a hundred years.”

“A what now?”

“A Shaman… A First Nation’s spirit guide. A medicine man of sorts, if you will.” Castiel noticed Dean’s blank stare. “First Nation is the Canadian term but I believe you would call them Native Americans? They’re all the same, really.”

Dean nodded, finally on board. “But you say traces go back a hundred years. You’re sure it’s not just an urban legend?”

“A legend, maybe… But I doubt it would take place in an urban setting.”

Biting his lower lip, Dean didn’t dare comment on how cute he found the angel’s cluelessness. That must have been why he didn’t try correcting him to explain what an urban legend actually meant.

“Okay… So let’s say this guy exists. I’d think he’d be dead by now, wouldn’t he?”

“I don’t have all the details, sadly. But Missouri says Frank’s doing his very best to find all that he can. If it’s not the same man it was a hundred years ago, there could be a successor.”

“And you think he can help you with your problem?”

Castiel’s head hung low. “I don’t know. I can only hope at this point. But if I ever happen to get in a rut before then, I might need your help. I’ll work with toys as much as I can but… I’m told the heat will die down much quicker with…with a partner.”

Dean swallowed, trying not to get too excited at the thought of having sex with the angel again. He kept his features as impassive as he could. “Don’t worry, I’ll help ya if that’s what you need me to do.”

“I can only hope Frank is right. I’m not sure how long I’ll stand living if it all turns out untrue.”

“If this shaman guy isn’t real, or if he can’t help, we’ll find something else. I told my mom this before, and I’m telling you: if I need to kidnap some doctor and make them work on you with my gun pointed at their head, I will.”

A rare smile appeared on Castiel’s face, making Dean’s heart flutter again.

“I don’t want you or anyone else to put their life on the line for me.” He landed a hand on the hunter’s, softly. “But I do appreciate the sentiment, please never doubt that. So, if only to thank you, I will stay and fight as long as I’m able to.”

Looking down at their joined hands, Dean swallowed loudly. He wondered if the angel could feel how the contact made him tremble from the inside out, however faint it may be. He thought of evading the touch but couldn’t go through it. So he kept his hand where it laid, taking comfort in the warmth of Castiel’s palm on his skin.

It was Cas who moved away. Dean used his now tingling hand to grab his beer again and down half the bottle. From the corner of his eye he saw Castiel try to drink some more of his, only to grimace again.

“That does _not_ taste good,” Castiel said with a disgusted pout. “Why would you drink such a thing?”

As he swallowed his last mouthful, Dean shrugged and smiled. “I think it tastes just fine. You’ll get used to it.”

“I don’t think I want to. I much prefer tea.”

Without a word, Dean got up to go into the kitchen. Castiel heard him scour through the cabinets in search of anything resembling tea. Before the other man could ransack the whole place, Castiel got up to go join him.

“Dean, please… I didn’t mean I _want_ tea. I’m sort of tired anyways, I’ll be going back to my own apartment.”

“I know I got some, just not sure where,” Dean answered without turning around.

“Really, stop. Please,” Castiel insisted. The tone of his voice was enough to make the hunter slump his shoulders and close the cupboard he had been turning inside out.

“Sorry… you’re tired, I get it.” He too was tired, now that he thought about it. “Next time you come back though, I’ll have some tea for you.”

Castiel nodded, visibly pleased. Without another word, he turned around and left the apartment, letting the hunter alone with his thoughts.

Thoughts he fought real hard to keep as clean as possible.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Never in a million years would have Mary and Missouri imagined Dr Barnes could look this… this sexy, if they could say so themselves. When the leggy brunette unfolded herself out of her black ‘85 Fiero, both women gaped at her as if a rock star had graced them with her presence.

“Mary, Missouri, I heard such good things about you both,” Pamela declared as she came to grab them each in a strong hug. “That’s a very nice place you got here,” she said again before preceeding them inside.

Both women exchanged understanding looks. No matter how long she would choose to stay, Pamela’s apparent high spirits would be a very nice addition to the Bunker. They joined the therapist who already had pushed the button to call the elevator.

“You seem to know where you’re going,” Mary said with a smile. “I take Dean told you a lot about this place?”

Pamela let out a hearty, musical laugh. “I’m just very insightful,” she only responded before going in to stand in the back of the lift. “Just not insightful enough to know what button to push,” she added with a wink. Missouri smiled and pressed the one for the fourth floor.

The doors slid open on the infirmary’s main room. Sitting on the couch beneath the windows, Claire was typing on her laptop with one of Missouri’s medical dictionaries open next to her. Mary’s heart filled with pride at the sight. Claire would make a great doctor someday, all thanks to Missouri’s teachings. They certainly didn’t need some segregating school system to achieve that.

When she heard them come in, the blonde teenager lifted her head. She swiftly closed the computer lid and got up, smiling as she walked towards their guest with her hand extended.

“Mrs Barnes, hello. I’m Claire Winchester.”

The brunette laughed again as she hugged the young woman rather than shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you, Claire. But don’t you call me Mrs Barnes ever again, ya hear? I don’t intend on ever getting _that_ old.”

A faint blush on her cheeks, Claire nodded as she shied away from the embrace.

“Sweetie, where’s Jessica?”

Unable to take her eyes off the beautiful beta, Claire shrugged. “She was there a second ago. Maybe she’s gone home.”

“I’m here,” they heard the omega say as she came out of Hael’s room. She walked straight up to the therapist, she too with her hand extended in greeting. 

This time, the doctor took the offered hand with both of hers rather than taking her in her arms. Missouri and Mary let out relieved breaths; This woman had great instincts and definitely knew what she was doing.

“Hael… isn’t that an angel’s name?” Pamela asked Mary.

“It is. We got rid of the angel but the girl we were left with is unresponsive. We don’t know who she is.”

Pamela gave them a confident smile. “Then let’s try and find out, shall we?”

~ • ~

Not before her third day at the bunker did Pamela get to meet Castiel. And only because Mary worked hard at convincing him, arguing it could only be beneficial. She hadn’t said it but the angel knew Mary hoped the therapist would make the him forget about that eviction plan of his.

Since telling them about the Shaman, Frank had never brushed the subject again. And all Castiel could see up ahead was the impending horror of an unavoidable rut. Had he not promised Dean he’d be patient, he would have insisted that Mary killed him already.

“How are you doing, Castiel?”

“I’m doing as good as I can, I guess.”

“Missouri told me about your predicament.” Pamela’s smile was an sympathetic one. “I’m sorry.”

Castiel huffed. “Predicament. That’s one way of putting it.”

“I understand that you’re waiting for Frank to give you some more news about a possible surgical procedure? How long are you willing to wait?”

“If it wasn’t for the ruts, I could probably wait forever. But… it’s too hard. Dying seems like sweet release compared to going through that again.”

“I’ve heard about what happened last time, yes. Still, you were able to have sex. With someone, I mean.”

“I was desperate.” Castiel waved at himself with a disgusted pout. “Whatever this body wants isn’t what _I_ want. I’m at the mercy of this… these hormones.” He turned a dark eye at the doctor. “If I could eject myself, I would have done it already.”

The expression on Pamela’s face was soft, peaceful. She nodded as she leaned forward to take the angel’s hands in hers. “What you’re going through, it’s called post-traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD. It’s a mental illness, and it’s treatable. It’ll never go away, but you can learn to manage it. Most people learn to live with it and Jessica is a great example of that.”

Castiel gave her a bitter smile. “I don’t doubt that you’re very good at what you do, but Jessica is human. And humans have the ability to forget. I will never forget what happened to me. Every second of every minute is etched into my brain from here to eternity. Now tell me, what can you do about that?”

“I never said I could make you forget, Castiel. I’m pretty sure Jessica still remembers most of it too. It’s all about adapting to your new reality, not letting your past dictate your future. Don’t go and think that if you get your insides ripped out, everything’s gonna be all peachy. The trauma doesn’t reside in your uterus.”

“I know that. I’d say I manage just fine and never getting another rut would help me keep it that way.”

“So… You don’t think it’s going to be a problem if you ever fall in love?”

This time, the angel laughed at the doctor’s words. “That is _not_ happening.”

“What if a gorgeous alpha was to court you? You know, a real pretty one. With freckles, green eyes, and a firm butt.” Pamela smiled when she saw the angel’s cheeks flush.

“I know Dean likes me,” Castiel said, making Pamela’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “I know he’s trying really hard to hide it, but he can’t. Everytime I’m near him, I can smell his interest. Even though he’s being a gentleman and tries to stand as far as possible from me.”

“Does it bug you? Either the smell… Or the gentlemanliness?”

The angel shrugged. “I wish it did, but it doesn’t. For some reason, whatever emanates from him makes me feel somewhat safe. I’ve never felt anything like it… well… I’ve never felt anything, really. Anything positive, that is…”

“And apart from that sense of security, do you like him at all?”

“We do get along. He taught me how to play pool, we often play at night when neither of us can sleep. Do you know he offered to help me if I was in a rut again?”

“I do. And what do you think about that?”

Castiel shrugged again. “I’ve… We’ve… he helped me during my last rut. Actually, I forced myself on him even though he tried to keep his distance.”

“But did you like it at all?”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t. I tried to tell myself it was only a matter of relief. But it honestly was the first time I… enjoyed myself.” Castiel took in a deep breath, the anxiety slowly bubbling up. “But I still ended up having a panic attack, however nice it was. This is not something I want to endure ever again. And Dean shouldn’t have to either…”

Only when Pamela offered him the box of tissues did Castiel realize he’d been crying. With a grateful nod, he pulled a couple out to dab at his eyes.

“I can help heal your mind, Castiel,” Pamela said in a soft voice. “Will you let me do it?”

Castiel left the session without ever having confirmed he’d be willing to work with her. Still, Pamela was convinced he’s come around eventually and seek for her guidance.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Missouri might have been all about tea, she still had a soft spot for her _Southern Comfort_. Mary and Pamela were sitting in the doctor’s living room with her later that day, each sipping on a glass of the sweet liquor.

“I hope you understand I can’t tell you everything,” Pamela said around her permanent cheeky smile.

“Of course we do,” Missouri assured the therapist with a short nod. “All we really need is your professional opinion on a couple of matters, is all.”

“Let me start by saying that the one you call Hael, she may never get better. Not if she stays here anyway.”

Missouri and Mary glanced at each other, having surmised that much already. 

Mary turned her attention back to Pamela. “What do you suggest we do?”

“We do have room in Baltimore for her. I can’t promise she’ll ever get better but… To treat catatonia that severe, you need meds and electroshock therapy. I have access to that back home and I know how to use it.”

“Do you really think she can emerge from wherever she’s at?” Missouri asked with a worried frown.

“I really don’t know, Missouri. Some get out of it, some don’t. But even if she does…”

Pamela let the rest of her sentence hanging. The other women still understood what she had omitted to say. Even if she ever became sentient again, there was no way to tell if she’d ever be totally right.

Mary nodded and turned to Missouri. Even though the answer mostly was for Pamela’s benefit, she kept her eyes on her friend. “I think it’s worth a shot. Not that I mind caring for her until… you know… but if she has a chance of living again, we should help her do it. It’s still the best choice out there for her.”

“I totally agree. Like you, I don’t think we have much of a choice.” Missouri turned to Pamela. “And your group will be okay with this?”

Like she often did, Pamela let out a musical laugh. “I manage my own department as I very well please, so even if they weren’t okay with it, it wouldn’t make a bit of difference. But they’re good people, they’ll understand. We’re all fighting the same fight, aren’t we?”

Satisfied, both women nodded and each took a sip of their drink while Pamela downed the last of hers. Without a word, the doctor filled the therapist’s tumbler again.

“Now, about your little basement dweller, I’m pretty sure he suffers from a Paranoid Personality Disorder.”

“What?”

“Yeah. I didn’t even need to talk to him that much. He’s a classic case…”

“Is it treatable?”

“There’s no pill for that, if that’s what you’re asking. Only therapy can really help. Told him we could video chat if he’s interested at all.”

“Could you ever consider staying here?” Mary said with a sad smile.

“I’d love to, you’re all just great people, but my home’s in Baltimore. My whole life’s there.”

“Jesse?” Missouri asked, only because she had seen the name tattooed on the small of Pamela’s back the day before. 

For the first time, the therapist’s features closed off. “No… Jesse… Jesse’s my son but… he’s gone.” She tried to smile, without much success.

Again, the women gave her a simultaneous nod. Everybody at some point had lost a loved one in one way or another, so there was no point in dwelling on it. Nobody spoke for a little while, sipping on their amber drinks and cogitating on everything that had been said so far. Mary broke the silence a good ten minutes later.

“How about Castiel? Do you think he’ll ever stop thinking about… you know…”

“Dying? I can’t say I blame him for not wanting to go through another rut. Not after all that’s happened to him.”

“No, I know, I’m not blaming him either. It’s just… it’s so unfair, don’t you think?”

The smile Pamela gave Mary was soft and understanding. “I agree, it _is_ unfair. But everything in Castiel’s life, for the last seventy years anyway, has been unfair. Not that I’m an advocate for suicide or anything.”

“I didn’t think you were.”

With her smile at full force again, Pamela took another hearty sip of her drink. “How about your son?” she asked, her eyes still on Mary.

“Which one?”

“Dean… how’s he been doing?”

“Honestly, we were scared for him when he came back from Baltimore. But he pulled through. He’s a tough guy.”

Pamela nodded, pensive. “Yeah. He certainly likes us to think that, doesn’t he? How much do you know about what happened back then?”

“He says I know all there is to know, but it’s total bullcrap, that much I know. He hasn’t been the same since. Benny either.”

Another chuckle, a sad one this time. “He promised me he had someone to speak to, which I’m pretty sure he did. And still does,” Pamela said, seeing the worry in Mary’s eyes. “Look, it’s not my place to tell you about his stuff but… shit hit the fan real bad at the time. I tried to help but I could only do so much. Also told him he could call me anytime but I never heard back from him. Not until you called me last week.”

“He’s so closed off now, so angry… it’s like I can’t reach him anymore.” Mary sighed, making the amber liquid swirl in her glass. “You know, there’s also a selfish reason for me to want Cas to stay alive. Since he got here, Dean changed. He seems… hmm… ”

“Happier? He certainly smells happier,” Pamela said with a pleased grin.

“I guess that’s one way of putting it,” Mary agreed. She wasn’t about to say it outloud but yeah, he did seem happier. When he wasn’t breaking down in his mother’s arms, that is.

“I’m hoping to have a nice chat with him before I leave, if it can reassure you. The over-a-beer-sitting-at-the-bar kind of chat, but that’s all I could ever get from him back then too. Still, from the little I’ve seen, Castiel could be good for him. Probably as good as he himself could be for Cas.”

Missouri, who had elected so far to keep her opinions to herself couldn’t hold her tongue anymore. “You really think we should encourage Dean in his infatuation over the angel?” She huffed. “He’s real nice and all, but he’s more than willing to die. Not sure Dean would get over that a second time.”

Even though the words were harsh, Mary knew exactly what the doctor had meant. They had seen Dean be so broken over Lisa and Ben’s departure, over their deaths, then over whatever happened in Baltimore. She took Missouri’s hand in hers and squeezed it gently. 

Once more, the women fell into a comfortable silence, drinking their _Southern Comfort_ in little sips. They didn’t need to say anymore on the subject. All they could do was hope life would find a way to make their boys somewhat happy.

 


	32. Chapter 32

“People, stuff’s happening in Oklahoma,” Bobby announced one morning. He turned his computer around to show a still picture from one of their surveillance cams. Trucks for a cleaning crew and catering company were parked in the driveway of Josie Sands’ vacation home.

Bobby pressed a key on his keyboard and the picture disappeared, showing the different live feeds instead. “You know what that means, guys. Who’s taking the first shift?”

Charlie raised a hand. “I’ll take the night shift.”

Bobby nodded, turning over to Ash. “Pretty sure you’ll want the afternoon shift?”

“No way I’d be able to get up for the morning one. Better give it to the kid,” he confirmed, pointing at Kevin.

“How come Frank doesn’t take a turn?” the younger nephilim said. “I always get stuck with that crappy morning shift.”

Nobody answered him and he didn’t insist, knowing it’d amount to nothing. Instead, he grabbed his laptop and his coffee to go sit on the sofa underneath the windows. If he was to spend the whole day watching the cams, he’d better get comfortable.

Charlie closed the lid of her own computer and went to follow Ash down the stairwell.

“Charlie,” she heard Bobby call her. She turned to find him rolling his chair towards her, a concerned frown on his face. “D’you talk to Dean at all?” he asked in a low voice when he was close enough.

“No, not for a while. What’s up?”

“Look, I’m worried for the boy. I was just wondering if… you know… did he ever talk to you about Castiel?”

Charlie gave the older man a smile she hoped was reassuring. “He didn’t but yeah, I know what you mean. I think he’s fallen hard for the angel.”

“So it’s not just me then?”

“Nope… pretty sure the whole bunker has noticed too. Even if we couldn’t see it, we’d still smell it,” Charlie added, scrunching up her nose. She really didn’t like the smell of males to start with and even less when they were alphas and omegas. Nothing but another female beta could make her weak in the knees.

“I don’t wanna see the whole Lisa debacle happen again,” Bobby said in a gruff voice.

“Nobody does, but it’s not like anyone has any control over that stuff… hormones, man!”

“I know… kinda glad I’m getting too old for all that nonsense. Should be able to stop taking those goddamn pills soon.”

Charlie gave the older man a playful punch on the shoulder. “Awww, come on Bobby… you’re plenty young. Don’t tell me you don’t get butterflies whenever the sheriff’s in the house. Not that I’m blaming– ”

“Shut it, Charlie. The sheriff’s a married woman. All I feel for her is nothing but admiration and…uh…respect. Same for her wife.”

“Jeez, sorry. Don’t you worry, Bobby, there’s enough alpha left in you, you’re pretty testy.” She punched him again, a little harder this time. “Ellen surely seems to find you attractive enough.”

Before Bobby could slap the young beta silly with his ball cap, she disappeared in the stairwell, cackling.

~ • ~

Dean should have known he’d find Charlie in the rec room that night. Bobby had told him about the mayor’s house suddenly buzzing with activity. Meaning there’d be surveillance around the clock and Charlie would always choose the nightshift, professing she loved how quiet the bunker would get at night.

As she always did, she had brought up her laptop and coffee maker, fully intending on spending the night in the lounge portion of the rec room. When Dean came in, she lifted her eyes from the screen but only for a second.

“Hey, Dean! Fancy meeting you here,” she said, a wide smile brightening her face. Or maybe it was the computer screen making her all glowy. “Still an insomniac, I see.”

“Not an insomniac. I just don’t need much sleep.”

“Bull! Even _you_ need twice the sleep you get every night. I wouldn’t wanna have to incinerate you ‘cause you fell asleep right in the middle of a mission.”

As always, Charlie’s tone was on the cheery side but Dean knew how serious her words were. It wasn’t like they hadn’t had that exact same conversation a billion times before. So instead of letting her rile him up, he came to sit beside her and blew a wet raspberry on her cheek.

“Ew, Dean, stop,” she said as she tried to squirm away from him. “I’m working, stop distracting me.”

“I haven’t seen you forever, kiddo! I miss you.”

“You saw me yesterday.”

Dean huffed, only faking his annoyance. “You know what I mean. How come we don’t spend time together anymore?”

“We’ve had a lot going on here. And… you know… making new friends and all… that can take a toll on the existing relationships.”

Charlie still had her eyes glued to the computer but Dean knew she too was faking it. Her attention truly was on her companion, trying to decipher whatever he wouldn’t be able to hide from her. There was a reason she was his best friend, after all.

“So… you know?” he chose to say, knowing that trying to feign innocence would be like a sword cutting through water.

“Oh, Dean… _everybody_ knows. And not ‘cause we gossip or anything. You make the whole bunker reek of hormones. I’m this close to start walking around with a paper mask over my face.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

This time, Charlie turned to look at him, a single eyebrow arched high. “Look, I know you can’t smell yourself, but I can. Everyone can. And if we know, I’m pretty sure Cas knows it too.”

Dean hid his face in his hands and groaned. “Shit… It’s that bad?” He peeked between his fingers to see Charlie nod, this time with a contrite pout on her face. “Shit, shit, shit,” he repeated under his breath, despondent. “He must hate me so much, having me hanging around and smelling like his worst nightmare.”

“Well, I’ve smelled worse but… Yeah, you reek, dude. But it’s not just you. He’s just as bad as you are.”

His lips pinched thin, Dean’s sensitive memory found that smell again, the one always lingering around Castiel like an olfactory aura bathing the angel in a mouth watering glow. Was Charlie telling the truth? Could Castiel’s hormones be responding to his?

He shook his head, his souvenirs now all the way back to the angel’s surprise rut. “Even if his body’s in tune with mine, his mind never will be, Charlie. I know that much.”

“Maybe if you give him ti– ”

“I think that all the time in the world wouldn’t help. He’s an awesome dude but… he’ll never let me approach him, not unless he has a choice.”

Charlie didn’t need more explanation than that. She turned her attention back to the computer screen where nothing had moved. Nothing had since a deer walked across the property a little over three hours ago. She sighed and poured herself another cup of coffee.

“D’you love him?” she asked, making her friend tense up.

“I… I don’t know… love’s a big word, you know…”

“Don’t think about the word then. How about the feeling?”

Dean didn’t have time to answer before the rec room’s door swung open. Castiel walked in only to turn around when he saw the two friends on the sofa. Before the angel could leave, Dean ran to him and gently grabbed his arm.

“Hey, I was hoping you’d show,” Dean said. “Charlie’s on surveillance and she likes to do this here.”

“Better lighting,” she said, her eyes fixated on the monitor. “Hello, Castiel.”

“Hello, Charlie,” the angel replied, visibly relieved. “So… you want to play or…?”

“Sure. You don’t mind, do you, Charlie?”

“I’m not even here. You guys do whatever.”

Both men smiled at each other as they walked to the pool table. Too busy looking at one another, they never noticed Charlie smirk as she hid her face inside her shirt.

 


	33. Chapter 33

It felt like Christmas morning in the bunker. Around ten a.m., two stretch limousines pulled up at the Oologah house, less than fifteen minutes apart. Josie Sands extricated herself from the first one, her long legs clad in designer jeans. With a leather jacket and novelty t-shirt, she looked nothing like the respectable mayor she was supposed to be. From the second car came out Crowley himself. He walked into the mayor’s house, his chauffeur following him with a couple of suitcases he had grabbed from the trunk.

“Guys!” Kevin yelled. “We got him! We got Crowley!”

He had almost yelled loud enough to alert the whole bunker. The training room’s door flew open and the hunters trickled out to gather around the nephilim.

“He’s in Oklahoma?” Sam asked, barely concealing his excitement.

“Yup. Just walked into the mayor’s house like he owned the place.”

“But the mayor could still– ”

“She got there fifteen minutes before he did,” Kevin said, interrupting John. “That’s our cue, guys. They gotta be in this together.”

Soon, everybody was speaking at once, throwing plans and theories to try and take care of them both. It took Bobby’s intervention for everyone to calm down and take their seats.

“Let’s not get over our head, kids. There’s still no proof any angels or children are in that place.”

“Who cares! Crowley’s there _right now_ , and so’s Abaddon. I say we take the road and gank those motherfuckers.”

John’s outburst garnered some approving hums from Ellen and Jo, and even from Castiel. Dean and Sam exchanged a look. Their hands hidden under the table, they played a discreet hand of rock-paper-scissors. Dean sighed when he lost, as per usual.

“Look, Dad… I’m totally in favor of wasting the bastards, but we gotta get organized. We can’t just go in there guns blazing. It’s too dangerous.”

“It’s not like we have all the time in the world, Dean. For all we know, he could be leaving within the next couple of hours.”

Even though he had won the right to sit this one out, Sam interceded anyway. “For starters, Oologah’s four hours away so we’re screwed anyway if that’s the case. But he went in there with luggage. Pretty sure he’ll be staying a couple of days. Plus,” Sam turned Kevin’s computer, not minding the nephilim’s offended scowl, “there’s guards everywhere now.”

To emphasize on his words, he pointed the screen where each camera showed their own view of the now heavily secured property.

“Damnit! Now what?” John said between clenched teeth.

Garth, who had just come back from making Rufus’ rounds with Benny, cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “What if I went and spied on them? See where the mayor goes, what she does. I bet she or Crowley could lead us to a farm or a nursery.”

“I’m not taking the road again, we just got back,” Benny objected in a gruff voice. “You’ll need another partner… _partner_!”

“All right. Who’s with me?” Garth said right as Jo’s hand shot up.

“Oh, hell no!” Ellen intervened with a deep frown. “No way I’m letting you do this.”

“But, Mom…”

“I said _no_!”

Only for a second did Jo look like she would be relenting to her mother’s wishes. But determination soon took over her features.

“Mom, I’m twenty-six years old, you’re gonna have to stop treating me like a child. I can do this. Hell, I _wanna_ do this. Pretty sure Dad would have let me go.”

The look in Ellen’s eyes was difficult to interpret. It could have been pride just as much as hurt. Maybe it was both.

“I may not have been the one to carry you, but I still can’t bare the thought of losing you. And your dad wouldn’t have wanted you to go either. If you guys get caught, they’ll kill ya right on the spot.”

“You gotta know I’d never let anything happen to her, right?” 

Garth immediately regretted getting in the middle of a Harvelle squabble when both women turned to glare at him.

“Mom, please, don’t make this more difficult than it should be, okay? You know I can defend myself like the best of them.

“I know, but– ”

“It’s settled, then,” Jo said brightly, a satisfied smile on her face. She turned to Garth. “So, when do we leave?”

“I’m ready when you are,” he answered, artfully avoiding Ellen’s dark stare as he got up. 

He went to the elevator and Jo followed him but not without kissing her mother on the cheek first. It didn’t surprise anyone to see the older woman take her daughter in her arms and hug her tightly. “Don’t you go and die on me, Joanna Beth Harvelle. I’ll never forgive you if you do.”

“I won’t,” the young beta promised, hugging her mother back. She let her go and ran to the elevator when she heard it ding. With Garth, they waved their goodbyes to the group as the doors closed on them.

At the same moment, the stairwell door opened to let Missouri in right as the videophone chime could be heard from Bobby’s computer.

“That’s gotta be Frank,” Missouri announced as she sat at the table.

Bobby nodded and answered the call before turning his computer to face everyone. “Who’s there?” Frank said, squinting his eyes at his own screen.

“Pretty much everyone, Frank,” Bobby said.

“I don’t see Mary, or Linda, or– ”

“Fine… Ellen’s here with Dean, Sam, John, Kevin, Benny, Castiel, Missouri and myself.”

“Where’s the others?”

“Garth and Jo just left for a surveillance mission. Ash and Charlie are off duty. And the medical staff’s probably downstairs doing whatever it is they do.” 

Missouri confirmed Bobby’s words with a smile and a nod.

“Right… not that I really care anyway. As long as Castiel and Missouri are there.”

Castiel perked up at the sound of his name.

“Heard back from a rebel group in New Brunswick, up in Canada. They confirm there’s a Mi’kmaq Shaman-like person in Maria, Quebec. He goes by the name of Ansale and he’s apparently been helping omegas and angels for years. Nobody exactly knows what he does though. All my contact could say is how they’ve been helping people cross the border and get to him.”

“Could we make this guy come down here?” Dean asked, keeping an eye on Castiel’s hopeful expression.

“Nah… apparently he’s in hiding or something. Pretty sure he’s one of those military doctors. And if he is, there’s no way he’ll ever come out in the open. Castiel’s gonna have to go see him.”

Castiel nodded in agreement. “What else can you tell us about him? Do we know exactly where he is?”

“Isaac told me this girl Dorothy’s the only one of the rebels to have seen him. She’ll be able to point you in the right direction once you get to New Brunswick. Pretty sure there’s some part of screening involved, too.”

“And how will I get there?”

“You’ll have to go through Vermont… Isaac’s wife works nights at Holton’s border post. After you get to Fredericton, they’ll instruct you on how to get to Ansale.”

With a sigh, Castiel shook his head, seemingly getting impatient. “No, I mean… _how_ will I get there? Pretty sure that walking is out of the question. And I doubt driving would be an option either, seeing as I don’t have a car… or even know how to drive for that matter.”

Dean’s response was immediate. “I’ll take you.”

And the relieved smile he got back from the angel was all he needed to cement the idea in his mind.

 


	34. Chapter 34

“Dean, are you sure it’s a good idea?” Sam’s tone was laced with worry.

Emptying most of his underwear drawer into his duffel, Dean shrugged. “How else is he gonna get there? It’s not like he can fly.”

“But why you? We need you here, man… probably much more than he does. We may have to go into battle pretty soon, we can’t be down another alpha.”

Dean tried to keep his tone light. “I didn’t think you’d be scared to take over my duties, Sammy.”

“I’m not. I just think… you know… maybe you shouldn’t invest too much of yourself.”

Even though his brother’s plea made total sense, Dean was dead set on disregarding it. So he did just that as he rummaged through his t-shirt drawer to choose a handful of them. They both stayed silent while Dean went to his closet to grab a couple of shirts and jeans, folding them carefully before dropping them in the almost full duffle.

“So that’s it? You’re gonna ignore me?” Sam said.

“Not ignoring you, just not agreeing with you.” Dean turned to face his brother. “You weren’t there, man. You don’t know how miserable Cas was when… Anyway… Look, it’s this or he’s gonna die, all right?”

“You know I can relate, Dean. Jessica’s been through hell too, and I was the one there to help her.”

“So you should get it, then.” He could have said more to try and explain himself but he didn’t, knowing his brother would understand nonetheless.

Defeated, Sam nodded, wiping a hand over his face. “Yeah, I get it. But there’s no guarantee he’ll ever want you.”

“I don’t care, Sam. That’s not what this is about. All I need to do is make sure he doesn’t die. Can’t let that shit happen again,” Dean said, his jaw clenched.

“Again?”

Without responding, Dean scowled at Sam before dropping his bathroom kit into the duffel. Satisfied, he pulled the zipper close, not without difficulty. He walked out to the living room to drop the bag next to the door. Sam followed without a word.

“You know I only want you to be happy, right?” Sam said after a while. “All that happened with Lisa and– ”

Dean shot his brother a warning look. “Shut up, Sam… just… don’t!” He took a deep breath before speaking again. “I get it, Sammy. You’re worried, but don’t be. Nothing’s gonna happen. We’ll go there, that magician guy will do whatever, then we’ll come back. Easy as pie.”

~ • ~

In Castiel’s apartment, the mood wasn’t as tense. Mary had insisted on helping the angel prepare for the trip, not that he had much to pack.

“I took the liberty of buying some stuff you may need. Like underwear and whatnot. It’s not like you boys will stop to do much laundry, will you?”

“Thank you. You’re very kind.” He placed the new packs of boxers and socks in the duffel back Mary had also given him. 

“You think you’ll have enough clothes?”

“I believe I will, yes. From what I could surmise, Fredericton is about thirty hours away. I could wear the same clothes for thirty hours.”

Mary tried to hide her amused smile, without much success. “You remember you both need to sleep, right? I think three days to get there is safe enough of an assumption. Then you’ll have to come back.”

“Oh… still, I believe I have enough clothes.”

“If you want more, we can go in the stockroom downstairs. We got plenty of stuff that would fit you. It’s actually where we got those,” she said as she handed the angel the t-shirts she had folded. “Now that I think about it, you might wanna go anyway, find yourself a coat or something. Pretty sure it’ll be freezing over there.”

“I’ll be okay,” he assured her with a gentle smile.

Mary relented, now checking Castiel’s bathroom kit to make sure he had everything he needed. Satisfied, she dropped the pouch in the bag. “If need be, you could always borrow some of Dean’s clothes. You boys are about the same size.”

She glanced at the angel, amused to see the faint blush on his cheeks. She didn’t say a word about it, instead folding the last of his clothes. From the plastic bag she had brought over, Mary took out a box and gave it to Castiel. The blush on his face intensified when he recognized the items it held.

Before Cas could object, Mary explained. “This rut kit is top quality, Castiel. I know your last heat wasn’t long ago but better safe than sorry. I wouldn’t think those things you find in motels help that much.”

She then dropped a small nylon pouch over the box. “Missouri also prepared some sedatives for you. Nothing to knock you out, but they may help deal with a rut if it happens. Just let Dean know if you take some, all right?”

Mary grabbed back the box and pouch to place them in the duffel. After she had slid the zipper shut, Castiel surprised her with a hug. It was the first time he ever initiated any type of physical interaction between them.

“Thank you, Mary,” he murmured in her ear, making her heart melt right on the spot. 

Encouraged, she hugged him tightly and murmured back to him. “You’re very welcome, sweetie. You boys take care of yourselves now, you hear?”

“I promise to watch over your son,” Castiel said as he let the woman out of his old. Tears prickling her eyes, she could only nod, knowing that to be the truth.

~ • ~

“D’you check the fluids?”

“Yeah, Dad, I did. All’s in order.”

“How about the battery. When did you change it last?”

“A couple of months ago.” Dean glanced at his father, amused. “You were there.”

“Right… Got some chains? ‘Cause you know, there’s a whole lot of snow up there in Canada. You also need an emergency kit in case you boys get stranded. You don’t wanna freeze to death.”

This time, Dean couldn’t hold his laughter. “Everything’s good, Dad. You know me, I’m not taking any chance with Baby.”

“Yeah, that’s another thing. I don’t think you should take her. Take one of the vans instead. If you get stuck or something, you boys could at least sleep in the back.”

Dean closed the hood a little bit harder than he should have. “I’m not taking one of the vans. I’ll be driving a lot, I need a comfortable car. And a reliable one.”

“The vans are reliable, Dean. I take care of them myself.” The little softness that had been grazing John’s features quickly vanished.

“That’s not what I mean, Dad, but I know Baby, I know how she moves. I’m not as comfortable with the vans, and especially not in the snow. Plus, you guys will need them both if you decide to launch an attack on the mayor.”

John had to agree with his son but kept silent, instead crossing his arms over his chest. “Got enough money?” he asked, short on questions about the car.

“Yeah. Mom went to the bank and got some cash for us.”

“No cards? Credit’s always a good fail-safe.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave a paper trail. I can’t drag yours or Mom’s name into that shit. We might still get caught, you know?”

“I know. I guess you thought about everything then. But just to make sure, you told Jody and Donna what you’re up to? You know, in case you need– ”

“Yeah, dad, I did… Don’t you worry, all right? Got all the paperwork I need _and_ got the precinct and the Fredericton hunters on speed dial. We’ll give you guys daily updates, all right?”

Still with his arms crossed, John huffed and pouted. “You better. Your mom’s gonna go batshit crazy if she don’t hear from you at least once a day. Not after the weeks of radio silence you pulled back in Baltimore. If you don’t call, I’m personally gonna come find you and kick your ass, you hear?”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Dean replied, giving his father a mock military salute. 

As expected, the older man didn’t appreciate the humor so much but didn’t retaliate. Instead, he turned on his heel and left the basement through the stairwell.

“Army jokes aren’t funny, boy,” Dean heard a gruff voice say. He walked towards Frank’s apartment. Through the speakeasy, he saw the old man looking back at him.

“Sorry, Frank. Didn’t know you were there.”

“I’m always here, you dumb fuck.” Dean heard him move around and harrumph. “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow at dawn. I wanna get out of town before traffic hits, you know?”

“Good, that’s good. You know how to get there?”

“Pretty much, yeah. Ash’s lending me his electronic map so we won’t get lost.”

“Yeah, no, getting lost would suck. Okay then… _Bon voyage_ ,” Frank said before closing the flap on Dean.

“Thanks, Frank,” the hunter still said, doing his very best not to laugh when he heard the older man curse at him.

With a last look at his beloved Impala, Dean walked over to the elevator and pressed the call button. The doors slid open almost immediately and he walked in to press the button for the third floor. As the doors slid shut, he changed his mind and pressed for the fourth floor.

There still was another thing he needed to get and only Missouri could help him.

 


	35. Chapter 35

The car emerged from the underground parking as the sun was peeking over the horizon, bathing the car in soft golden hues. As he took the road, Dean glanced in the rearview mirror, taking a last look at the Bunker. Standing near the front door, he noticed Claire watching them leave.

He thought for a second about informing Castiel but decided against it. Making the angel uncomfortable within the first minutes of their long ass road trip wouldn’t be the best idea in the world. Instead he pointed to the shoebox on the floor bed, next to Castiel’s feet.

“It’s not a roadtrip without music, Cas. I’m putting you in charge of the entertainment,” Dean said with a smile as he took a right turn onto the boulevard. “As long as you pick one of the tapes, that is.”

 

[ ](http://magicalmuser.livejournal.com/1164.html)

 

“Oh… so it’s not really my choice then,” the angel said as he rummaged through the box. “I don’t even know most of the names here. Why can’t we have the same music as in the bunker?”

“Dude, my car’s a classic. To do that, I’d have to deface her and install a modern sound system. There’s no way I’m doing that to her _ever_. So, tape cassettes it is. They’re all the same classics anyway.”

Castiel chuckled as he kept looking through the box. He ended up choosing a tape marked Motörhead only because he found the name intriguing. When _Ace Of Spades_ boomed in the car, Castiel’s eyes bugged out of his skull and he ejected it almost immediately. He switched tapes and gave out a relieved breath when Led Zeppelin’s _Over the Hills and Far Away_ started playing.

That first day on the road, they didn’t talk much, Dean’s favorite music filling the space between them. Sometimes Cas would comment on the scenery but those moments never amounted to any significant conversation. They stopped at a motel outside Indianapolis just shy of ten hours later.

As he parked near the office, Dean cleared his throat. “So… Would you prefer your own room or…?”

It seemed like Castiel hesitated a little too much because Dean soon nodded and got out of the car without an answer. He came back ten minutes later and handed the angel his own magnetic key.

“Our rooms are next to one another so I’ll be close by if you need anything,” Dean said as he drove inside the court to park in front of their rooms.

“I’m sorry. I’m just– ”

“Don’t worry about it, Cas. It’s fine,” Dean reassured his friend with a sympathetic smile. “We’ll be leaving at sunrise. All right with you?”

Castiel’s shoulders relaxed a bit. “Yes, thank you. I’ll be ready,” the angel promised as he opened the car door.

He had time to go in the trunk to grab his duffel and enter his own room before Dean could even think of stepping out of the car. Not that he had been surprised to see Castiel hesitate, but it still tugged at his heart to think the angel would have preferred to bunk on his own. As if he feared the alpha would try something.

Dean went to grab his duffel but didn’t go to his own room right away. Instead, he went and knocked on Castiel’s door.

“Yes?” the angel said as he answered, his head slightly tilted.

“Hmm… I just… Make sure you lock your door, huh? It looks like a good enough place but you never know. Just don’t open the door to anyone, all right?”

Castiel could barely hold an amused smirk. “That’s very thoughtful of you, but no need to worry. I’ll be careful.”

Dean huffed. “Yeah, well you didn’t check before opening to me.”

“I saw it was you,” Castiel explained, pointing to the big window.

“Oh, right… Well I think you should close the blinds. An omega alone in a motel room, that’s just asking for trouble if you ask me.”

“Why did you get me my own room if it’s so dangerous?”

With a shrug, Dean adjusted the duffel straps on his shoulder. “I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable. Just be careful,” he muttered before turning on his heel to get to his own room. “And lock the door,” the alpha added before closing the door on himself.

~ • ~

As promised, Dean knocked on Castiel’s door at dawn. He couldn’t hold a chuckle when the angel opened.

“Damnit, Cas… you look… hmm… Did you sleep at all?” 

Dean’s first thought hadn’t been that Cas looked bad, quite the contrary. But he certainly couldn’t have said a thing about it.

Instead of answering, a disheveled Castiel glared at the hunter and walked out of the room. Dragging his feet, he went to drop his duffel in the trunk and sit in the car. Dean followed, his own step much lighter.

“Got the key?” Dean asked, hoping his amusement couldn’t be heard in his tone.

Without a word, the angel dropped the card in Dean’s waiting hand. It wasn’t until they had stopped at a diner and Castiel had drank half a cup of coffee that he seemed to become civil again.

“Not a morning guy then?” Dean said, half-teasing.

“I wasn’t built to even sleep so excuse me if I have trouble handling the waking up part.”

Dean exhaled at the angel’s miffed tone. “Are you gonna be like this all day or is the sweet angel I know gonna be back any time soon?”

For the first time that day, Castiel looked up at Dean to lock their eyes together. The glaciers in his eyes melted almost instantly. “I’m sorry, Dean. You’re so nice to me and I’m just being ungrateful. I’ll get better, I promise.”

Dean let out a relieve sigh and smiled. “You know what you want for breakfast?” he said, choosing not to dwell on Castiel’s crappy morning mood.

“That fruit pancake looks nice.”

“Make sure you get some proteins too, yeah?” Dean blushed a little under Castiel’s confused frown. “Mom asked me to make sure you eat right.”

“I think I know how to nourish myself, Dean.”

“Oh yeah? How often did you have to plan your own meals?” The hurt in the angel’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed. “Shit, what I mean is… I don’t know what you ate at Crowley’s but– ”

“Would it surprise you to know that we ate extremely well? Seems he took pride in us being as healthy as possible.” An almost imperceptible shudder ran through Castiel’s body. “How else would we breed healthy babies?”

“My bad… I won’t bring it up again,” Dean said, now averting the angel’s eyes. He called the waitress over to give their order.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two men. While Castiel looked around the restaurant, Dean took his phone to send a short message to his mother. After fiddling with the device for a couple of minutes, Dean put it back in his pocket.

“So…” he said, startling the angel. “Huh… I thought we could stop by Baltimore before we continue up North.”

“Why?”

Dean shrugged. “It’s pretty much on the way and we can crash at the rebels’ compound. That’s where Pamela’s from.”

The waitress arrived at that very moment with their breakfasts, then came back a second later to refill their coffee cups. Castiel waited for her to leave for good before speaking again.

“I guess we can spare a day or two so you can see your friends.”

“Really Cas, we’re not losing any time here. We’ll just sleep there instead of a motel.”

“I know. But… Am I expected to speak to Pamela again?”

Dean let out a short laugh, shaking his head.

“Man, I don’t expect shit from you. If you wanna talk to her you just go and do that but I promise, it’s just a stop among others. If you’d rather not, we can– ”

“No, I don’t mind. I have to get used to being around people, I guess.”

Dean smiled and took a huge bite of sausage, not waiting to swallow to keep on talking. “I’ll make sure the alphas and nephilims leave you alone, all right?”

Grateful, Castiel nodded and took a first bite of his own breakfast. He hummed his satisfaction at the burst of fresh berries in his mouth, not noticing Dean squirming onto his seat. Not until he looked up a couple of hearty, and noisy, bites later.

“Dean? Are you all right?” he asked, seeing the alpha looking at him with his lips slightly parted and a bit of heat on his cheeks.

The alpha’s eyes widened, startled as if he’d been caught with a hand deep in the cookie jar. He recovered quickly enough, clearing his throat and offering a toothy smile.

“Of course, how ‘bout you? Liking your breakfast?”

Shoving a forkful of the pastry in his mouth, Castiel gave his friend an enthusiastic nod. 

All the while, Dean tried to ignore the drop of syrup barely hanging from the angel’s bottom lip.

 


	36. Chapter 36

Thirty minutes later, they were back on the road driving East towards Maryland. After short bathroom stops here and there, they reached Baltimore a good twelve hours later.

Dean maneuvered the Impala through the town until they reached a deserted industrial zone. A bit isolated from the other buildings stood a big concrete structure with only the top half adorned with tall windows.

The alpha went to park near a loading dock. He took out his phone, tapped a couple of keys and waited, the device on his ear.

“Hey, Cole… Dean Winchester here… Yeah, I’m good… Listen, I’m here with a friend, we’re on our way up North. Think you can spare a couple of beds for the night?… Yeah, that’d be great… No, we’re already here…”

Both he and Castiel looked up when they heard the loading dock’s door start rolling up. “Thanks, man. I’ll be seeing you in a few.”

After hanging up, Dean started the car again to go take the access ramp. Inside, a girl in her late teens was waiting for them, her hands on her hips. She pointed to their left, towards an empty space between two black minivans.

When Dean and Castiel got out of the car, the garage door had already been closed and the girl was walking up to them. She approached the hunter’s side and stopped in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. Even though her stance felt highly confrontational, Castiel was surprised to find Dean’s features to be contrite rather than defensive. 

The girl’s own features were quick to melt as tears spilled onto her cheeks. She opened her arms to grab the much taller man in a hug. When Castiel noticed the hunter too was crying, he went to the trunk to grab his and Dean’s duffels. There seemed to be a lot of history between the two of them and Cas thought better than to intrude.

Instead he looked around to try and to find a way out of the garage. All he found were some nondescript doors so he opted to stay put, rocking on his heels as he waited. It took a couple of minutes for the sniffles to die down and Dean to speak again.

“Sorry… hum… Krissy, this is Castiel. Castiel, Krissy.”

The angel turned around to see the two weren’t hugging anymore. He nodded at the young beta. “Pleased to meet you, Krissy.”

“Same here. So… Are you guys gonna crash together or– ” Krissy started to ask, not looking as stern as she did when they came in.

Before Castiel could attempt to answer, Dean took charge. “Nah, we’re not… If you got individual rooms it’d be best I think. Or I could sleep in the car.”

“Dean,” Castiel intervened, appalled, “you’re not sleeping in the car.” He turned to Krissy and smiled. “I don’t mind if we have to sleep in the same room. Ideally it’ll be separate beds though,” he still felt the need to specify.

“All right,” Krissy said with a crooked smile. “We got this room with a couple of bunk beds. Dean, you remember how to get there?” the teenager asked, grabbing the phone in her back pocket. “It’s a bit late for dinner but I can have someone bring you some food. You guys hungry?”

“Thanks, Krissy, that’d be nice. And yeah, I remember how to get there,” Dean said as he grabbed his duffel from Castiel’s hand. “Come on, Cas.”

Without a word, Castiel followed Dean as he went through the closest of the doors to find a stairwell. The second floor they ended up on looked nothing like the concrete space they had just left. The large room felt much more homey, with sage colored walls and disparate couches scattered here and there. On one wall stood a couple of bookshelves, brimming with books and games.

The space was lit by several lamps but Castiel could only imagine how much more inviting it would be during the day, thanks to those huge windows.

“Cas? You coming?” Dean said, the angel so rapt by the sight that he had stopped walking.

“This place is beautiful,” Castiel offered as he started walking again.

Dean led his friend through another door, this time entering what almost looked like a restaurant. “This is where everyone eats,” Dean explained as he kept on going. He pointed to a set of revolving doors. “The kitchen’s in there. All those who can cook take turns providing for the group.”

“They all eat together? Why?” Castiel asked, thinking how everyone was pretty self sufficient at the Bunker.

“That’s how they like it here, I guess. Of course, nobody’s forced to eat with everyone but they don’t have apartments like we do. It’s easier that way, I guess.”

Going through yet another door, Castiel’s nostrils were hit by a strong alpha scent that had nothing to do with Dean’s. Instinctively, the angel invaded the hunter’s personal space, using him as a shield. In front of them stood a shorter alpha male.

“Winchester!” the man hollered before coming in to hug Dean. 

In his back, Dean felt the angel tremble. He quickly got out of the alpha’s hold and pushed himself and Castiel a couple of steps back.

“Hey, man.” The hunter took a single step to the side, his hand hovering in front of the angel in a protective manner. “Cas, this is Aaron. Aaron, meet Castiel.”

Aaron’s eyes left Dean’s to land on the angel, as if only now noticing the dark haired man. “Oh…huh…hi,” the alpha said, looking a bit stunned – or stoned, which wouldn’t have surprised Dean in the slightest.

“Hello,” Castiel answered, trying to keep his cool. Which was a difficult thing to do when he noticed Aaron start sniffing the air and his pupils dilate. But the alpha’s attention didn’t stay on Cas for long, instead shifting back to Dean.

“He’s an omega,” Aaron said flatly. “Are you guys…” he then asked, waving a hand between the two.

“Nah, just friends. We’re on our way up North and needed a place to crash.”

The smaller alpha’s features relaxed in a warm smile at Dean’s explanation. Almost immediately, Castiel could smell a wave of arousal emanating from Aaron. The scent must have hit Dean too because he grabbed Castiel’s hand and pulled him forward to walk pass Aaron.

“I’ll see you later, all right?” Dean said to the other alpha as they walked down a poorly lit hallway. “Good night, Aaron.”

“Good night, guys. Glad to see you again, Dean,” they heard him say just before entering an even darker room.

Dean closed the door behind them and flicked on the light switch. Both the lights and being away from the horny alpha helped calm Castiel’s nerves a great deal. There were two bunk beds on each side of the room, with a dresser sitting between the two. Without a word, Dean went to the bed on the left and dropped his bag on the bottom bunk.

Castiel walked to the right bunk bed, dropping his own bag on the bottom one as well.

“Is it possible to lock this door?” he asked, still unnerved by Aaron’s obvious arousal.

“Yeah, but you don’t need to worry about Aaron, Cas,” Dean said as he opened his bag to grab his toiletry kit and sleeping clothes. “He wouldn’t try anything on you.”

“But he’s an alpha, isn’t he?”

Dean exhaled noisily. “He is, but I swear, you’re not his type… I am,” he offered as he went back to the door. “Grab your stuff, I’ll show you where the shower room’s at.”

 


	37. Chapter 37

Castiel woke up first the next morning, but only because Dean hadn’t gone to bed until very late. After their showers, they had come back to the room to find a tray with ham and cheese sandwiches, chips, and cold sodas.

They both had gone to bed quickly after their meal but Cas heard Dean get up and leave the room less than half an hour later. Castiel’s first thoughts had gone to Aaron, and how he had looked ravenously at Dean. He hadn’t felt anything similar coming off of Dean but who knew? Maybe that was the type of relationship they had. And Dean was only human, wasn’t he?

Careful not to disturb the hunter, Castiel left the room to reach the omega lavatories. He entered, glad to find the room empty, and locked himself in a stall. A couple of seconds later, he was startled by the main door opening.

“Good morning,” he heard a feminine voice say. He swallowed, a little worried, but still answered.

“Good morning.”

“I don’t know that voice,” the woman then said. “Who is this?”

“Hmm… I’m Castiel, a friend of Dean Winchester’s?”

“Castiel?” she said in a gasp. Castiel could now see the woman’s running shoes in the gap under the door. “You’re alive?”

“I am…” Castiel said as he finished and flushed the toilet. He opened the door to find a tall redhead, her hazel eyes highly inquisitive. “Do I– ” he started to say but she interrupted the angel by taking him in her arms.

“Brother! I never thought I’d see you again,” the woman said in a trembling voice. “It’s me, Anael,” she announced, still hugging the life out of him.

“Anael?” Castiel grabbed her by the shoulders as he got out of her hold. “When did you– ”

“It’s almost been thirteen years,” she answered, knowing what Castiel was wondering about. “Cole and the others rescued me four years ago.”

When she saw Castiel about to ask more questions, Anael put a soft hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Brother, I’m very happy to see you, but I really need to use the bathroom. Have you had breakfast yet?”

Castiel shook his head, glad to find the woman’s touch wasn’t a bothersome one.

“I haven’t either. Meet me in the dining room? We can catch up then.”

~ • ~

Dean woke up in a start, old memories from Baltimore exploding in his mind. It had been a while since his last nightmare and, for the umpteenth time since their arrival, he wondered why he ever insisted that they’d come back here. He turned to see if Cas was still asleep only to be confronted by an empty bed.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered as he got up to rummage through his duffel. 

After putting some clothes on and a quick trip to the bathroom, a very nervous Dean almost ran to the dining room. He let out a relieved breath when he saw the angel, still in his sleeping clothes and sitting at a table with a cute ginger he’d never seen before.

“There you are,” the hunter said as he came closer. When he caught the other omega’s scent, Dean stopped in his stride.

“Hello, Dean. I would like you to meet my sister, Anael. Everyone here calls her Anna,” the angel said as he turned towards him, gleeful.

“Your sister? That’s awesome, Cas,” the hunter said in a soft voice. “Nice to meet you, Anna.”

Dean hadn’t tried to initiate any contact between them but Anna surprised him by extending her own hand in greeting. He accepted the gesture, shaking her hand delicately. Again, she stupefied him with a forceful grip.

“Castiel told me what you’re doing for him. That’s very nice of you.” Anna’s expression was open, peaceful. “I wish there were more alphas like you out there.”

“Are you hungry? I think you’ll like this breakfast very much, Dean,” Castiel said, showing the plate in front of him.

Both angels laughed when Dean’s stomach growled at the sight of the appetizing hashbrown casserole. Dean winked at the omegas and walked to the kitchen to get some for himself. Busy chopping up vegetables was another new face, this one a beta by the smell of it.

“Winchester, right?” the bearded man said before yelping when he nicked his thumb with the knife.

Dean nodded. “You okay there, buddy?”

“What, this? I’m good, happens all the time,” the beta said as he went to the sink where an opened box of bandages already waited for him. As he dressed the wound, Dean noticed that pretty much all the man’s fingers were sporting bandages.

“So, you know my name but you are…?” Dean eventually said when the man went back to his cutting board without paying anymore attention to the alpha.

“Ed Zeddmore, better half of the justiciary duo _Angel Rescuers_. You probably heard of us already,” the now prudent beta said, his attention on the sharp blade in his hand.

“Sorry, man. Not from around here.  Got some more of that breakfast casserole? And coffee, maybe?”

“You must not be very familiar with the internet then,” the man said with an offended pout. “Me and Harry are all the rage on there. You’d have heard of us otherwise.” He stopped cutting, only to point his knife at an oven. “There’s a couple more of those being kept warm in there, take your pick. And the coffee’s right over there,” he added, his knife now pointing at the opposite part of the kitchen.

When he came back to the dining room with his breakfast, Dean saw that Pamela and another unknown male beta had come to sit with his friend.

“Hey there, Dean,” the therapist said brightly as the hunter sat next to Castiel. “I’ve missed ya.”

“Saw you two weeks ago,” Dean replied, already chewing on his first bite of breakfast.

“You know what I mean. I thought we’d be having a chat. You know, catch up and stuff.”

Dean shrugged, digging around in the bowl with his fork. Instead of answering, he turned to the other guy. “The name’s Dean… and you are?”

“Harry Spengler, better half of– ”

“Yeah, just met your friend in the kitchen,” Dean said, interrupting the fidgety man and pointing at him with his forkfull. “ _Angel Rescuers_ , was it?”

“Indeed. The real ones too. I take that _you_ have heard of us?” Harry asked, sending a triumphant stare to the angel.

“Nope, sorry man. Must be a Baltimore thing.”

Trying not to laugh at Harry’s shocked gasp, Dean gave Castiel a hardly noticeable wink who, in turn, tried to hold his amusement. But they must not have been as circumspect as they had hoped because Harry left the table and stomped away into the kitchen.

Even though her amusement was obvious, Pamela still clucked her tongue and shook her head. “Now you’ve done it.”

“What?”

“You just killed any chance of being in the Rescuers’ good graces. Make sure you don’t let either of them prepare your food from now on.”

Both Dean and Castiel squinted their eyes. “Why? They’ll poison us? Who are these clowns anyway?” Dean asked, ready to go into that kitchen and beat some sense into the both of them.

Anna’s laugh quickly dissuaded him. “They’re not dangerous. But you could find yourself be ingesting things you hadn’t planned on… Like diuretics, laxatives, or even spit, whatever they can find, I guess.”

“Those clowns, like you say, aren’t really that bad. They wanna do good, they’re just really bad at it,” Pamela explained, tongue in cheek. “Couldn’t tell you how often we’ve saved their bacon.”

“Four times,” Anna chimed in, “and they were spooked enough last time to accept Cole’s offer to join us.”

“It was either that or Cole would have shot them just so they wouldn't be in his way anymore,” Pamela added before erupting in laughter, soon joined by Anna.

With a disgusted pout, Dean blinked a couple of times. “Kinda glad we’re leaving today, then.”

When Castiel’s hand landed on his forearm, Dean looked up at him. The angel’s blue eyes were wide and pleading, a lot like that cat with the boots Claire loved so much as a kid.

“Dean, do you think we could stay an extra day?” Castiel turned to look at Anna whose laughter had died down, grabbing both her hands in his free one. “Anna and I were… we were very close in Heaven. I would appreciate some more time with her. Please?” he implored, turning his fascinating stare onto Dean again.

The hunter ignored the jealousy bubbling up in his throat, swallowing it down as he nodded. “Yeah, I guess, why not?” he said, his tone falsely cheery. “It’s your time, man.”

Castiel gave Dean a grateful smile. “Just one day, it’s all I ask,” he said before getting up to follow his sister out of the room.

As soon as the angels had left, Dean’s heart dropped like a bowling ball in his gut. He stabbed the casserole with his fork, not as hungry anymore. Even the coffee now tasted wrong on his tongue.

“Do you intend on ever telling him?” Dean heard Pamela ask him. He gave her an owlish look, as if only now remembering she had been sitting there.

Instead of answering, Dean looked around, the room still as empty as when he came in.

“Where’s everyone?” he asked.

“Most of us gotta work to keep this place afloat. We can’t all have a fortune in bonds and actions,” Pamela said in a mocking tone.

“What can I say? The Campbells were savvy investors,” Dean answered in kind. “Training room’s still in the back?”

“Yup… have at it.”

Before Dean could grab his dishes and leave, the therapist’s cheeky smile turned softer. “I really hope you and Castiel can find your way to one another.”

And when the hunter finally left, he was _absolutely not blushing._

 


	38. Chapter 38

The second night in Baltimore, Dean was the one left alone in the room to wonder where the other had gone. He knew where Cas was and with whom, but not knowing exactly what they were doing really bothered the hunter. He wasn’t even close to falling asleep when he heard his friend come back. The lights were off and they stayed that way as Castiel felt his way to the bed.

The angel let out a soft yelp when Dean turned on the lamp. 

“Dean! I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“Nah…” The hunter sat up to lean on the wall and face the angel’s bed. “I didn’t think you’d be back here tonight.”

“Why not?” Castiel had his eyes on Dean as he rummaged through his duffel to find his sleeping clothes. “Where else would have I slept?”

“Dunno… With Anna maybe?”

Castiel shrugged and plucked a cotton shirt and pants out of the bag. “Please turn around?” he asked, not looking at the other man anymore.

The hunter hid his face in the arms he had crossed over his knees. Knowing Cas to be getting naked in the room with him, Dean felt the need to occupy his mind with any other thought. “So… you guys had a nice day? Didn’t see you at all, not even at lunch or dinner.”

“Anna was understanding enough to not make me socialize too much.”

“You socialize all right at the Bunker. What’s so different here?” Dean had almost looked up as he spoke but a rustle of fabric reminded him of Castiel’s possible state of undress.

“It wasn’t instantaneous, Dean. I don’t know anyone here, except for Anna and Pamela. I just didn’t want to expose myself.” More fabric rustling. “I’m decent now.”

Dean lifted his head. On his own bed, Castiel was sitting in a similar manner, facing Dean with his knees drawn up.

After a little while, Dean cleared his throat. “So… You and Anna are close, huh?”

“Yes. I was closest with some in Heaven and Anael happened to be one of them.”

“And… do you guys… you know…” Dean waved a hand at Castiel, hoping he’d understand. Except that he didn’t. “You know… cloud seeding and whatnot.”

“Are you asking if I had intercourse with my sister?”

Dean had the decency to blush. “Yeah, when you say it like that… I guess you wouldn’t, no.”

“But I see how you would think that. You do have many friends here.”

“I wouldn’t call them friends.”

“You seemed pretty intimate with Krissy. And Aaron lusts after you.”

Dean’s expression turned somber. “Krissy’s just a kid. When I met her she was barely twelve years old so no, nothing like that between us. And yeah, Aaron wants me but that doesn’t mean I want him back, you know?”

“Why not? Is it because he’s a male?”

“What? Not at all, no. I just don’t like alphas that way. They don’t do it for me, is all.”

Castiel nodded, fiddling with a loose thread on his sleeve. He didn’t look up when he spoke again. “What made you cry when we arrived? I thought you wanted to be here.”

Dean had heard a million questions about Baltimore before, and he’d never been inclined to answer, would it be to his family or his friends. But somehow he didn’t feel like he could deny Cas of an answer.

“I had this girlfriend some time ago, Lisa. She was like you except the angel had left, you know? I was only thirteen when we found her, and she was pretty young herself, barely seventeen. She stayed at the bunker and we got together like seven years later. After a couple of years of that, she took her kid and left, didn’t wanna be at the bunker anymore… Didn’t wanna be with me.”

“Was the child yours?”

“Ben was a nephilim. Lisa didn’t want him to grow up as a soldier, whatever side he’d be fighting on.” It was as if Dean couldn’t hold it in anymore, words tumbling out of his mouth faster than he could think them over. “Cole and the others found her and Ben some time after they left the Bunker. Both dead.”

Castiel gasped, a hand over his mouth. He would have liked to comfort the hunter but he didn’t know how. So he kept silent.

Dean wiped the tear that had trailed down his cheek, the very same he had been trying to hold in. “Yeah… Benny and I came here and they helped us find the son of a bitch. It was even worse than I would have thought, you know? Compared to what Lisa and Ben went through, ending up in a breeding farm or in the army would have been a blessing.”

“You may think so, but I can’t imagine anything worse than going back there. I’m sure whatever hap– ”

“They were tortured, Cas! This crazy nephilim got to them, a damn serial killer. He had his fun with Lisa and Ben… They weren’t his first kills, weren’t his last either.” Dean looked like he was about to throw up. “Alastair got to Krissy’s dad as we tracked him down. He forced me to– christ!”

Dean got up, anger now seeping through his every pore. Still on his bed, Castiel cowered back, the smell of the enraged alpha filling up the room. He glanced at the door and Dean saw him doing it.

“Don’t worry, I’m leaving,” Dean said in a low voice, trying not to sound as threatening as he knew he looked and smelled. “I’ll go work out, or drink, whatever I find first. Just go to sleep all right?”

Fighting off his survival instincts, Castiel got up and approached the alpha. His whole body trembling, he opened his arms to welcome Dean in a hug. If the atmosphere hadn’t been so tense, they would probably have laughed at how awkward they looked, both stiff as boards trying to hold on to one another.

As Dean’s lungs filled with the omega’s sweet essence, he started to relax. His own scent softened, making Castiel relax too and soon, they were melting in each other’s embrace. At that very moment, Dean could have told the angel everything but when he tried, all that came out was a choked sob.

“Let it out, Dean,” Castiel said gently, his breath soft on Dean’s neck. “Whatever you did, I’m sure you had no choice. You’re a good man, and every day I spend with you only strengthens that belief.”

And even though he couldn’t bring himself to truly believe Castiel’s words, Dean relished in the hug, bathing in the omega’s peaceful aromas. Once more, words cascaded out of Dean’s mouth before he could even think of holding them in.  

“I had to watch, Cas… I had to watch that son of a bitch torture Krissy’s dad.” Dean took in a shaky breath. “I begged Alastair to take me instead, to let him go. It only made him hurt Lee even more, said he was gonna teach me everything he knew, that I’d come to love pulling omegas apart as much as he did.” 

Another sob erupted from Dean’s throat and he knew that if he didn’t let the angel go, he’d be soon crushing him to death.

“What happened?” Castiel asked as he sat back on his bed, his voice both coarse and soft.

Instead of going to his own bed, Dean followed the angel on his. He sat far enough for them not to be touching, praying Castiel wouldn’t ask him to leave.

“Lee… He was a hell of an omega if you ask me. I don’t get how people don’t realize omegas are strong as fuck. And Alastair was so cruel… Lee begged to be killed, but the bastard wouldn’t do it. He kept us both for sixteen days. It would have been much longer if I hadn’t been lucky enough to get out of my restraints and waste the psycho. Except I had to kill Lee, too. He was barely alive and wouldn’t have made it back to the Compound. I had to end his suffering.”

“Two whole weeks? How did no one come to find you?”

“They tried but Alastair, he was a crafty son of a bitch. He had us on a boat so we kept moving around. It was the first and last time I ever sailed, believe me. Benny… Benny was awesome, he kept his head screwed on straight and he _knew_ I’d come back. Never told anyone at the Bunker I had vanished along with Lee. For all they knew, I was deep in the woods without any phone coverage.

Dean’s lips were pursed, as if he wanted to suck all the words back inside. But Castiel’s soft hand on his knee melted his resolve.

“If I had left it alone, Lee’d still be alive. Krissy wouldn’t be an orphan.”

“From what you told me, you did a service to humanity by killing that Alastair character. Who knows how many more he would have killed.”

“I know that, but Krissy was barely twelve. I don’t understand how it is that she doesn’t want me dead. That’s where I was last night. I had to see her, you know? She swears she doesn’t hold me responsible for her dad’s death but I certainly do.”

Castiel knew there were no words that could soothe the hunter’s pain so he let silence fall over them once more. When Castiel lay down on his bed, Dean pushed himself forward to get to his own bunk. He stopped when he felt the angel’s grip on his wrist.

“You can stay if you want,” Castiel only said, his eyes glued to the top bunk’s underside. “If you need a bit of friendly comfort, I can offer that to you.”

It was the unwarranted twitch in Dean’s pants that made the decision for him. “Thanks, Cas, but I’d better not,” he said, pulling his arm out of Castiel’s hold to get off the bed and go back to his own.

 


	39. Chapter 39

Dean and Castiel left Baltimore at dawn under Krissy and Anna’s watchful gazes. Dean followed the coast as much as he could, resulting in them reaching Bangor, ME almost fourteen hours later.

When they stopped at a motel, Castiel insisted that Dean got only one room. “We spent the two last nights in the same room and it went fine. I don’t mind it anymore, Dean,” he had said. And Dean had obeyed because there was no way he could think of refusing anything to the angel.

Castiel was the first to commandeer the bathroom. While he waited, Dean grabbed his phone to call their New Brunswick contact.

“Isaac speaking,” Dean heard after a couple of rings.

“Hey, Isaac. Dean Winchester. We just got to Bangor.”

“Great, great… Frank told you how we’ll be doing this?”

“Yup. Gotta drive to Houlton and go through the post the furthest out between two and four AM. Some girl named Tamara’s gonna let us through and then we’ll drive all the way to Fredericton.”

“Exactly. But _that_ _girl_? That’s my wife so, you know, better be polite and respectful.”

“Always. By the way, Frank never told me but how’s it gonna go when we drive back?”

“Not my problem, man. You’ll have to find someone else to let you back in the States. All we can do is help you cross into Canada.”

“All right, gotcha… I’ll ask Frank then. Thanks, Isaac. See you in the morning.”

Dean had time to call Frank and his mother before Castiel came out of the bathroom. And when he himself went and came out not fifteen minutes later, the angel had already fallen asleep in his own bed. Letting himself fall on his mattress, Dean fell asleep just as quickly, lulled by the angel’s soft breathing.

~ • ~

The shrill alarm from his phone came too quickly in Dean’s opinion. It felt as if he had just gotten to sleep. And if Castiel’s scowl was anything to go by, he felt the exact same way. Dean glanced at the clock-radio, the red 1:01 on the screen almost too bright to handle.

“Come on, Cas… Up and at ‘em, we gotta leave.”

All that came from the angel’s bed was a noncommittal grunt and the rustling sound of the covers being thrown off to the side.

“Coffee…” Castiel growled, unable to keep both his eyes open at the same time.

“There’s a Biggerson’s right next to the highway. We’ll get some coffee as we leave, all right?”

Again, nothing but a grunt answered Dean. While the angel went to the bathroom to put some clothes on, Dean dressed in the room. Ten minutes later, they were back in the Impala and on their way to the restaurant.

As they pulled in the drive-thru lane, snow started to fall. It looked soft and airy, but it was snow nonetheless. And if it tempered with Dean’s spirit, it made Castiel’s lighten up. The angel rolled his window down, extending his hand to the sky’s offering.

“It’s snowing, Dean. Since getting to Earth, I’ve only ever seen it from inside my cell,” he said in a murmur, wiggling his fingers into the rapidly melting flecks of white. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah… It’s beautiful when you don’t have to drive in it. Close the window, would you?” Dean said, holding a large coffee cup in each hand.

The cold air had left Castiel with a rosy nose and cheeks and Dean couldn’t help for his annoyance to dissipate at the sight. He couldn’t hold a crooked smile as the angel grabbed the cups to set them in the holders.

Soon they were on the highway, heading North. When they reached Houlton two hours later, the snow had doubled in intensity. But even then, Dean didn’t stop to put the chains on. It wasn’t like the snow was accumulating anyway, instead it melted the second it touched the asphalt.

Next to him, Castiel was still looking outside with stars in his eyes. “Dude, you’re like a gazillion years old, you can’t say you’ve never seen snow before.”

The smile on the angel’s face was peaceful, soft. “Of course I’ve seen snow before. But… I was still an angel then, I didn’t really care. Now, after being held captive for many years, I feel the need to appreciate all those marvelous things Father created.”

“You’re still an angel, Cas,” Dean could only find himself to say.

This time, Castiel turned to Dean. “Am I really? I have only enough force in me to keep myself from dying. I can’t go back home. I can’t fly.”

“If you could, would you go back to Heaven?”

“Most probably. It’s my home, Dean.”

Dean nodded. Even though he understood Castiel’s reasoning, he hated to think the angel could just leave and never come back. He kept the thought to himself, instead checking the time on his phone.

“Right on time,” he said when he saw it was a little after three thirty. “You’re ready?”

“I am…”

As instructed, Dean went in the lane the furthest out, right behind a bus for tourists. With his luck it was probably full too. So they waited.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said under his breath as he glanced at his phone once more: only fifteen minutes to go until four. For a second he considered turning around to try again the next day.

Except that against all odds – the Winchester odds anyway – the bus moved to go park a little further where an agent boarded the vehicle. Apparently they’d have to go through a thorough inspection. Dean slowly drove next to the booth where a dark skinned woman gave them a once over. Stoic, she grabbed the I.D.s Dean had been handing her.

“Business or pleasure?” she asked as she looked at the cards.

“I’d say pleasure. We’re on our honeymoon,” Dean replied as per Frank’s instructions. This time the girl, who Dean prayed was Tamara, lifted a single eyebrow at them.

“Honeymooners usually prefer to chase the sun.”

“We’d rather go and melt a couple of igloos.”

That Dean had been able to deliver the scripted line without laughing was a miracle in itself. His amusement didn’t last long though when Tamara angled an Angel Detector towards them. He gulped, for half a second fearing they were in deep trouble.

When the device didn’t give out an alarm, he lifted his eyes to see the agent look at him intently, an undisputable warmth in her eyes. Only then could Dean exhale and, without a second thought, he grabbed Castiel’s hand in his. He only had time to give it a soft squeeze before the angel took his hand back.

Dean absentmindedly answered every other question Tamara asked him, the answers not as important now. The beating of his heart eased when she welcomed them to Canada and the red light turned green.

“Off to Fredericton,” Dean said as they left their country behind. 

It wasn’t snowing anymore and all that remained was the wet asphalt and thin patches of white covering the grass on each side of the road. Neither of them said a single word as they made their way North-East, reaching the rebels’ place just as the sun was getting up. Dean let out an impressed whistle when he saw the massive white building glistening in the morning light. 

“Man… They got things going in Canada,” he said, both for his own and Castiel’s benefit. 

They stopped before the iron gate and Dean pressed the call button. The intercom crackled and a woman’s voice answered. “Yeah?”

“Dean Winchester and Castiel. You guys are expecting us?”

The device crackled again. “Password?”

Dean swallowed loudly and turned to Castiel. He looked just as baffled as Dean.

“Frank didn’t give us a password.”

“Fine. Answer this then: who’s the prettiest redhead in the whole wide world?”

Instantly, Dean relaxed and chuckled. Next to him, Castiel looked at him, his head tilted to the side in confusion. Understanding finally dawned on him when Dean answered.

“Charlie Bradbury is the prettiest of them all.”

As the gate opened, Dean couldn’t hold a smirk. _That little shit,_ he thought, a wave of fondness for his friend washing over him.

After parking the car in the garage, he and Castiel took the elevator to reach the first floor. Waiting for them was a brunette with her hair in a bun.

“Welcome to Fredericton, gentlemen. My name’s Dorothy Baum,” she said, extending her hand in greeting. Dean recognized her voice from the intercom.

“So you know Charlie, then?” he said as he shook her hand.

“We’ve gotten to know each other in the last week. She’s a smart girl that one, eh?” Dorothy turned around to walk down a hall. “I’ll show you where you can take a break. Nobody’s really up at this time anyway. You may wanna take a nap, shower or eat a little,” she explained as she unlocked a door.

The men were lead inside the most luxurious apartment either of them had ever seen. The furniture was modern and, not unlike the compound in Baltimore, there were huge windows. Except they overlooked a river rather than an industrial park.

“There’s not much food in the fridge but there should be some meals in the freezer,” Dorothy explained as she walked around the open floor plan. “There’s also cans and stuff in the cupboard there.” She pointed to a couple of doors. “The bedroom and the bathroom are right here. So, take a load off and we’ll come get you around noon. Does that work for you?”

Both Dean and Cas nodded, still shocked by the luxury of their surroundings. Dorothy left them alone and only then did Dean find his voice back.

“Shit, Cas… Are you seeing this place? It’s awesome.”

“I agree. Not that the Bunker isn’t nice but– ”

“Hell, compared to this the Bunker is _crap_!”

Castiel chuckled as he let himself fall on the oversized couch. “The Bunker has its charms but this is something else. You can take the bedroom, Dean. I’m not getting off that couch any time soon.” 

 


	40. Chapter 40

“So you boys found the place all right? Took you longer than you said it would, didn’t it?” Mary asked, audibly relieved to be talking to her son. 

“Yeah, we did… We took an extra day ‘cause Cas wanted to meditate by the sea.” Dean felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks as he lied to his mother. “Anyway, these Canadian guys, Mom… The Bunker looks like a mud hut compared to this place.

“A mud hut, Dean? Really?”

Knowing how Mary took pride in their home, Dean thought best to divert the conversation. “So, how’s everyone?”

“Everyone’s good, mostly. They’re working hard to catch the mayor, but she’s pretty good at being elusive if you ask me. We’ll still get her,” she said in that overly positive manner of hers. “Your sister’s in trouble though.”

“Claire’s in trouble? What the hell for?”

Dean glanced towards Cas who was sprawled on the fluffy couch, eyes closed. If his breathing pattern was anything to go by, he wasn’t sleeping anymore.

“Not sure yet…” he heard his mother say. “Ash is looking it over, something about some underground internet chat site. Claire says it’s all young nephilims like herself but there’s no way of knowing for sure, you know?”

“Why would she be in trouble for that?”

“She’s been sharing stuff she shouldn’t have been, Dean. Stuff that could expose us.”

“And how did you find out about this? She told you?”

Mary huffed, something she wouldn’t do often. “Of course not. I got a call from Jody when she found out Alex, too, went to that website. They’re both grounded but the damage is done. I can only hope Ash can make it all disappear.”

“Huh… didn’t think lil’ sis would ever get in trouble. I’m kinda proud, not gonna lie.”

“Dean, this isn’t funny. What she shared, if it falls into the wrong hands…”

“I know, I’m sorry. Can I do anything?”

“No, we got it, sweetie. Just you go and find that doctor for Cas. We’ll manage just fine.”

They hung up shortly after that and Dean came to sit on the couch.

“Wow, it really is comfy,” he marveled as he let his form sink in the furniture. Next to him, Cas smiled, his eyes still closed.

“I wish I could never leave this couch,” he said, making Dean laugh. “What’s wrong with your sister?” Castiel then asked, making the hunter’s chuckles die in his throat. He glanced at the angel who had opened his eyes, the blue looking unnaturally pale in the midday sun.

“Internet stuff. She’s been talking about the Bunker to some people she met online.”

“How is that reprehensible?”

“Well, you never really know who you’re talking to on the internet. Unless you’re on a video chat service, maybe. But it doesn’t seem to be the case here.”

“Why would people not be who they say they are?”

“People lie, Cas, that’s what we do. When we want something bad enough, we lie.”

The angel frowned at the words, obviously confused. “What is it that you want so much that you lied to your mother about me meditating by the sea?” 

Dean was struggling to find a way to explain himself when they heard knocks on the door.

“Come in,” Dean called out, relieved.

The door opened on a dark skinned man. “Hi… Winchester, right?” he said as he came to shake Dean’s hand.

“Indeed. Glad to finally meet you, Isaac,” he replied, having recognized the man’s voice. “This here is Castiel.”

The angel sat up, offering his hand to the beta who gave it a firm shake.

“So, you guys ready for your briefing?”

“The interrogation, you mean?”

“Not really, but if Dorothy thinks you may be here for the wrong reasons, she won’t help you get to Ansale.”

“That’s only fair, I guess,” Dean replied, not worried about their intentions.

“Great! Follow me, then.”

The three men left the apartment only to go through another door on the same floor. A similar condo type apartment, just as nicely decorated, awaited them. At the kitchen table, Dorothy was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Would you like some?” she asked as they came in. Only Cas accepted while Dean hoped he could have a beer instead.

It was as if Dorothy had read his mind because she smirked at the hunter. “There’s pop and juice in the fridge, or even beer if that’s what you’re into.”

With a grin, Dean went to grab himself a beer – a damn Canadian one – and came to sit at the table where Cas already was seated. Isaac had disappeared, leaving them alone with Dorothy.

“So, tell me, why d’you want to see Ansale?” she asked Castiel. If she didn’t notice the angel’s shudders, Dean certainly didn’t miss them.

“Didn’t Frank explain it all to you?” Dean intervened, worried for his friend.

“Of course he did, but I’d like to hear it from the angel himself,” she replied, her inquisitive gaze not leaving Cas’ face.

“It’s fine, Dean… I don’t mind,” Castiel said. “I’ve been rescued from a breeding farm not long ago and I chose to stay and help Dean and his friends.”

“What about the human harboring you?”

“He’s been dead for a long time. So, for all intents and purposes, this body is now mine. But it isn’t perfect as no rut controlling medication work on me. I am condemned to keep getting heats. Except I would rather die than have to go through those again.”

As Castiel talked, Dean kept his eye on Dorothy, searching her face for any sign of what she thought about it all. The only conclusion he could come to was that he wouldn’t like to play poker against her as her features were completely closed off.

“And what do you think Ansale can do about it all?”

Unlike the beta, Castiel was an open book, his every emotions on display for the world to see. “I don’t know. I would hope that he can perform a hysterectomy on me. Or maybe just make it all disappear. And if he can’t do any of that, maybe he can help me go back home to Heaven.”

Dean couldn’t hold a sharp intake of breath at the angel’s words. Their eyes met and Dean was surprised to find the blue stare on him to be apologetic.

“Dean, if going home is an option– ”

“I know, Cas, you don’t need to explain yourself. I get it,” Dean interrupted him, his throat constricting around every word. “I’d probably do the same.”

“Tell me, Castiel,” Dorothy said again, “if you had to choose between a rut-free life on Earth or going back to Heaven, what would it be?”

To Dean’s surprise, Castiel’s answer wasn’t as instantaneous as he would have thought. The angel chewing on his lower lip was enough to spark some hope in the hunter’s heart.

“I guess I would have to think about it. If I have a chance to help, I guess I should take it and not having to go through another heat would make things much easier.” He turned to look at Dean in the eye again, his stare a determined one this time. “And as far as I know, there’s no guarantee that I wouldn’t be drawn back into another human once I’m back home. So, even though I miss Heaven very much, I’m also worried about going back.”

To ask her next question, Dorothy leaned forward as if she was about to share some big secret. “So tell me, if you meet Ansale and he can’t help the way you expect him too, what’s next for you?”

Mimicking the beta, Castiel leaned towards her. “Dean will bring me back to his home. I’ll thank everyone, tell them how wonderful they’ve all been. And then I’ll be casted out of this body and scattered back into the universe.”

“In other words, you’ll choose death?”

Castiel sat back in his chair, a resolute look on his face. “I will. I was ready to die a month ago, and I still see death as a viable option if nothing can make me stop craving sexual release.”

For the first time, a genuine smile appeared on Dorothy’s face. It was soft, understanding. “I don’t know the full extent of Ansale’s powers, but I’m convinced he’ll be able to help you.” She turned to Dean, still smiling. “Now let me tell you how you can get to him.”

 


	41. Chapter 41

If it hadn’t been for the extreme comfort of their accommodations, both Dean and Castiel would have been pretty annoyed to see their departure delayed by an upcoming snow storm. It hadn’t started yet but Isaac had assured them that even with the best chains on their tires, they would probably need to stop on the side of the road and pray they don’t freeze or get plowed to death.

So they stayed put for an extra night in the hopes that the storm would have cleared early enough in the morning. Isaac assured them the road would be unobstructed the next day, as not much snow was expected. But driving during a storm, at night, when you’re not used to it? Yeah, that would have been asking for trouble.

Around dinner time, they were visited by Tamara. Without her stern border agent attire and stance, Dean couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. Would she not have been an alpha, or married, he would probably have been all over her. Maybe…

“I know there’s some frozen food in there,” she said, pointing at the freezer, “but Isaac and I were wondering if you’d like to join us for dinner instead. He made Chicken Frico. You gotta taste it.”

“Chicken what now?” Dean couldn’t help but ask.

“Free-Co,” Tamara said again, exaggerating the pronunciation. “A popular Acadian Stew. It’s really good.”

Dean nodded, glancing at Castiel who nodded too. She had said chicken so there was no way it could be bad, could it?

“Thanks, Tamara, that’s pretty nice of you guys. Lead the way.”

~ • ~

As he waited for Castiel to come out of the shower, Dean sat on the sofa with Isaac’s half empty pie tin on his lap. Isaac’s pie was marvelously good and he just couldn’t get enough of it.

“Buttermilk Pie,” Isaac had said with much pride as he served everyone a piece. “Pretty sure you guys never had that before.”

Not telling Isaac it wasn’t his first buttermilk pie rodeo, Dean had scarfed down his dessert, moaning in delight around every bite. Castiel hadn’t been as vocal about it, but he had loved the pie just as much. When they left, Isaac thrusted the aluminum tin in Dean’s hands along with the recipe for Mary. 

Unable to resist the leftovers anymore, the hunter dug his fork in the pie but was interrupted before he could take a single bite.

“Dean,” he heard Castiel say, his voice nothing more than a shaky whimper. 

Only wearing boxers, the trembling angel stood next to the bathroom door. Dean’s first thought went to the crawly things that could often be found in bathrooms. He was about to laugh it off when he smelled it: the omega was in heat again. Even though the aromas made his pants instantly tighter, Dean played it as cool as possible.

“You’re all right there, buddy?” he said, mentally congratulating himself to have been able to keep his voice neutral.

“I’m… I’m not, Dean… It’s happening again.” The angel looked miserable, even flushed with arousal and his boxers tented. “I’m scared.”

“Want me to go get someone? See if they have rut kits lying around?”

Castiel shook his head, pointing to the duffel he had dropped near the front door that very morning. “Mary… She gave me a kit… In my bag.”

Dean didn’t hesitate and went to the duffel to find the box of toys. He turned to throw it to the angel but instead found him standing close – dangerously close.

“Cas, take the bedroom,” Dean sputtered as he shoved the box in the angel’s arms. “I’ll go tell Isaac that we won’t be leaving tomorrow after all.” 

He turned to open the door, half hoping the angel would ask him to stay. When it didn’t happen, Dean stepped in the hall and closed the door behind him. He could only hope Isaac and Tamara would let him spend the night at their place.

~ • ~

Dean didn’t actually sleep at the couple’s but still spent a whole chunk of the night on their couch watching TV. He came back to the apartment with the sun not even up yet. The only light came from the moon shining through the bare windows. Nothing could be heard and it helped Dean breathe a bit easier. He made sure to close the door ever so softly and chucked off his boots before going to lie down on the couch.

He fell asleep almost instantly and when he woke up in a start, it felt just as instantaneous. His eyes flew open to find a naked Castiel straddling his thighs as he worked on unfastening his pants. Dean swallowed at the sight of the wrecked angel, his hair half matted on his forehead with tufts of brown sticking up on one side. 

“Cas, please… don’t…” the hunter tried to argue, not an ounce of conviction in his tone. “You don’t want this.”

“You don’t get to tell me what I want, Dean,” the angel said, biting at his lower lip in frustration. “Take your pants off,” he then growled, his impatient hands yanking at the fabric.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked even though his own hands had already undone the button and fly. “I wouldn’t want to– ”

“It’ll be done with faster this way. Just…” Castiel exhaled, his whole body shaking. “Just– ”

Unable to resist anymore, Dean pulled Castiel down to claim his mouth. As he did, he feared the angel would push himself off. But Castiel didn’t shy away from him, instead putting a hand behind Dean’s neck and pulling him closer to ravage his mouth.

Almost on their own, Dean’s hands traveled over Castiel’s body, the extent of Dean’s resolve still residing in his pants, suffocating. A moan erupted from the hunter’s chest as his fingers found the wetness between the angel’s legs.

“Shit… Cas…” he said, only to have his mouth taken hostage again.

Castiel’s movements weren’t tender when he pulled Dean’s jeans and boxers down, letting his dick free. The ravenous look Castiel sent the engorged flesh set Dean’s insides on fire.

“Uhn… Cas… you’re so– ”

“Shut up!” Castiel growled, cutting the alpha off as he sank down on him.

Soon, nothing could be heard but the men’s harsh breathing and the sharp sounds of their flesh colliding. Once in a while, a moan or a gasp would cut through the silence, but no words were spoken again. Not until Dean couldn’t hold himself anymore, his knot bulging and his seed spilling inside the angel, calling his name.

Castiel followed soon after and as he came over Dean’s chest, the trembling of his body escalated. Even though in a daze, the alpha still made sure to grab a hold of Castiel’s hips. He certainly didn’t want the angel to try and get off of him while they were knotted again. Only when he felt Castiel’s hands land softly on his did Dean open his eyes again. The angel’s own were wide in fear but they also held a strong determination.

“It shouldn’t take long for me to swell out,” Dean said in a raspy voice.

Castiel gave him a trembling nod and shifted a bit to get more comfortable. Dean couldn’t hold a muted moan as he did, the angel’s insides so soft and warm around him.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said after a while, absentmindedly traveling a finger over Dean’s belly. “I… I took advantage of you again.”

Dean shrugged as he batted Castiel’s tempting finger away. When he saw the confused frown on the angel’s face, Dean let out a dismayed exhale. “Dude, if you wanna be able to get off me sooner rather than later, it’s best if you keep your hands to yourself. Not that I don’t like when you touch me but… you know…”

“I’m sorry,” the angel repeated as he crossed his arms on his chest. “I’ll use the toys next time.”

“Cas, I don’t mind doing this, I really don’t. I told you I’d help. But I know it’s not your favorite thing to do.”

It was Castiel’s turn to shrug. “I can honestly say that it’s not as bad this time around. I have to admit, I freaked out a couple of times since it started but if I’m to get panic attacks even with the toys, I might as well just _use_ you.”

For the first time, Dean risked a smile. 

“Then my body is yours to use as long as you need it.”

 


	42. Chapter 42

Despite the promise he had made to Mary, Castiel neglected to tell Dean about taking the sedatives Missouri had prepared for him. So, during yet another romp between the sheets, it was Dean’s turn to panic as the angel became lax in his hold with neither of them having climaxed yet.

“Cas?” Dean asked, his whole body tingling at the thought of the angel not being as nervous anymore. 

But when Castiel didn’t answer and even the muscles around Dean’s dick relaxed, the tingling transformed into an ominous chill that crawled up the hunter’s spine.

“Cas!” he repeated, pushing the angel up to look at his face. When he saw the angel’s slack mouth and droopy eyelids, Dean grabbed him by the hips to lift him off.

Only then did Castiel react. “Noooo… please…” he mumbled, blindly trying to connect their bodies again. “More.”

Even though the angel looked drunk out of his wits, Dean knew it couldn’t be the case. Of the two remaining explanations, Dean wished it was the one that had to do with medication rather than some mental damage.

“What did you take?” he asked in the hopes Castiel had an answer for him.

Castiel shrugged, then giggled. “Dunno… Missouri… Missouri is nice.”

Dean harrumphed then got off the bed, untangling himself from the angel’s arm. Without bothering to cover himself up, he walked to the main room to find Castiel’s duffel. Apart from clothes and the bathroom kit, Dean found nothing of interest.

It was in the bathroom that he found the explanation to Castiel’s concerning behavior.

“How many did you take?” Dean asked Castiel when he came back to the room with the bottle of pills. Once again, Castiel shrugged and giggled.

“Fuck…” Dean went back to the main room to grab his phone from his jeans. He found Missouri’s contact and pressed on it, not caring that it was well past midnight.

“Dean?” the doctor answered, sounding both surprised and worried. “Is everything okay?”

“Not sure. Found the pills you gave Cas. He seems pretty out of it, is this normal?”

“How much did he take?”

“Dunno… We were in the middle of… hmm… he’s in a rut so I was helping him out but then he just… He’s all limp and giggly and shit.”

“Pretty sure Mary asked him to let you know if he was to take them. He’ll be back to himself soon enough but please make sure he only takes one at a time, okay? He probably took more.” Missouri paused, exhaling loudly. “So, he’s having another rut, huh? A bit earlier than I expected, I’m not gonna lie. Are you taking the inhibitors?”

“Yeah… Lucky it only stops ruts and not performance.”

“Lucky indeed. And how are you doing? I know you’re fond of– ”

“I’m doing fine, Missouri, don’t worry about me. I know this is just… I know I’m just another toy, but I’m okay with that.”

“Whatever you say, boy. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Nah, we’ll be okay. Thanks, Missouri.”

After hanging up, Dean dropped the phone on the sofa and went to the fridge, only now realizing he was thirsty as hell. He grabbed a beer for himself and a soda for Castiel before going back to the bedroom.

“Where have you been?” the angel said in a whine.

Seeing Castiel sprawled on the bed with fingers up his hole and his other hand pumping his dick made Dean stop in his track. If there was a sight he’d never grow tired of, it had to be that one.

In long strides, Dean reached the bed and dumped the bottles on the bedside table, so close to the edge that they could easily have fallen over. But he didn’t care, not losing a bit of time to get back on the bed.

Not much work needed to be done for Dean to be ready to go again, soon pushing himself back inside Castiel’s wet heat. This time, the angel’s muscles clenched around him, in tempo with Dean’s hip action.

It didn’t take long for the both of them to come and be knotted together again. Ever so gently, Dean took the angel’s trembling body in his arms to lay them both on their sides, facing one another.

“How are you doin’?” Dean murmured, his breath hot on the angel’s lips.

“Fine,” Castiel said, his shivering body unable to cover up his lie.

“If you’d like to sleep, go right ahead, I won’t mind. I’ll slip out as soon as I can.”

“I… I can’t… not while you’re…”

The hunter shushed the angel softly. “That’s okay, Cas. Just relax then, all right?”

As sole response, Castiel nodded and closed his eyes. And before Dean could do the same, he risked a soft kiss on the angel’s forehead who let out a soft satisfied hum.

~ • ~

“I think I’ll be okay to use the toys now,” Castiel said the next morning as they sat in the living room, refueling with coffee and cold toaster pastries. The angel’s tone had been nonchalant but his whole body was tense.

Dean gave the angel a comforting smile. “It’s your decision to make, buddy. Whatever you think’s best.”

The hunter’s words may not have been reassuring enough as the angel sent him a watery gaze. “I wouldn’t want you to think I’m unappreciative. I really am thankful… it’s just… I think I’m at the last of it now and the anxiety of having– ”

“Like I said, Cas, don’t worry about it. I’m only glad I could help.” _Yeah, you were real glad, you perv,_ Dean couldn’t help but think, succeeding in making himself blush.

“All right. Thank you, Dean.”

The hunter looked on as the angel took yet another pill from the rapidly emptying bottle. More than once had he been tempted to take the meds and hide them so he could monitor Castiel’s intake, but he didn’t. What he did give the angel was a long ass sermon about drugs, how addictive they were and how they could ruin lives. 

Dean had only stopped his lecturing when Castiel had turned it all around on him, explaining how alcohol could be just as problematic. All the while pointedly eyeing the hunter’s umpteenth beer.

“I’ll take a shower and go find somewhere else to hang out,” Dean announced when a fresh waft of the angel’s arousal invaded his nostrils. “You sure you’ll be good with the toys?”

“I will. Thank you, Dean,” Castiel confirmed as he left his unfinished breakfast on the coffee table and went to lock himself in the bedroom.

Not wanting to hear the angel getting off without him, Dean almost ran to the bathroom to jump in the shower. Eyes closed, he let the lukewarm water wash over him, sending down the drain every little drop of evidence the angel had left on him.

The hunter jumped in his skin when he heard the door creak open. “I was wrong,” Castiel said as he stepped in the glass shower behind Dean.

“What?”

Castiel flushed his body onto Dean’s back, snaking a hand to the front to curl his fingers around the hunter’s cock. “Toys won’t do it… Not like you can.”

And this time, Dean didn’t even attempt to change his angel’s mind.

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter has some a bit of dialog in French. You can find the translations at the very end of the chapter, but I tried to somewhat translate as I went, if only for Dean’s benefit. ;)

 It took another two days for Castiel and Dean to be able to take the road again. As far as the weather was concerned, Isaac had been right. The sky and roads had been clear for some time now. Only the temperature had dramatically changed. In other words, it was cold as shit. Still, it wasn’t enough to deter the men from making their way to their final destination.

They left Fredericton early in the morning, after installing the chains on the Impala. Almost six hours later, they were sitting in a mostly empty restaurant where they were to meet yet another contact. 

After a little while, a young waitress sporting a huge smile brought them each a glass of water.

_“Bienvenue aux Deux Belettes! Vous avez fait vot’ choix?_ _ 1 _ _”_ she said, pointing to the black board behind them.

If Dean gaped at the string of French words that had fallen from her mouth, Castiel didn’t seem bothered as he answered in the same manner. _“En fait, nous venons rencontrer quelqu’un. Camille Thibodaux?_ _ 2 _ _”_

_“Une minute, j’vais la chercher._ _ 3 _ _”_

“What’s happening?” Dean whispered as the girl walked away.

“She asked if we wanted something. I asked her about our contact so she left to get her.”

“Didn’t know you spoke French. That was French, right?”

Castiel chuckled. “Yes, it was. And, well, I understand and speak every language, French included. One of the perks of being a gazillion years old, I guess.”

Another issue soon dawned on Dean. “She asked if we wanted food and you didn’t ask for any?”

Rolling his eyes, Castiel was to respond when another woman approached their table. She had to be the cook, if the stained apron she wore over her colorful clothes was anything to go by. She pulled a chair for herself and sat down.

_“Vous avez demandé à m’voir?_ _ 4 _ _”_

“Sorry, lady… Do you speak English at all?” Dean said, not giving Castiel time to answer this time.

She turned her deep brown eyes to the hunter. “Of course, I speak English,” she said, a faint trace of the previous language embellishing her speech. “I take you’re the boys Dorothy told me about?” 

“Yeah, we are. I’m Dean, and this is Castiel,” the hunter said as he extended a hand to her. To his own surprise, she didn’t shake it, instead turning it over to trace the lines in his palm. “You have nice strong hands. I can see you’re a good man,” she said before letting his hand go. 

She turned to Castiel, extending her hand to him. The angel gave her a short nod and placed his own hand into hers, palm up. Almost immediately, she sucked in a shaky breath then looked up at him. _“Mon Dieu… j’suis désolée, mon ange. Ça va aller mieux, tu vas voir._ _ 5 _ _”_

Castiel gulped, his blue eyes locked onto the darker woman’s. Both of them looked just about to start bawling and Dean certainly didn’t want that to happen.

“What? What did you tell him?” he asked, startling them both.

“Don’t you worry, beautiful. Now’s the time to eat,” she only said as she let the angel’s hand go. “After, you’ll go and get a room at the Inn on Faisan Street. Ansale will come and see you after sundown.”

Camille let the men alone without taking their orders. It seemed nobody ever would because the blonde waitress soon came back out of the kitchen with a couple of plates in her hands. She came and put them in front of Dean and Castiel.

_“La spécialité de Camille, le cipaille. Quelque chose à boire avec ça?_ _ 6 _ _”_

“Dean, this is Camille’s specialty. Not sure what it is though. Do you want something to drink?” Castiel said, translating for the waitress. Both men were perplexed to hear her laugh.

“I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized you guys spoke English. Your French is excellent,” she told Castiel, strong hints of French lacing her every word. And yeah, okay, Dean could understand how people would find accents hot.

“So, _cipaille_ is just a big meat pie. Layers upon layers of various meats. I think this one’s got rabbit, beef, pork, deer, and chicken. Depends what meat we can get our hands on, you know? Last week’s pie had some moose in it… very tasty.” She grinned, happy to see the men’s hungry stares on their food. “So, how about those drinks?”

~ • ~

The Inn Camille had sent them to was small and looked more like a bed and breakfast than anything else. Once more, Dean was confronted by the native language, but this time Castiel immediately told the woman at the front desk that they spoke English. Just as easily as the waitress had done, she switched languages, her own French accent a little more prominent.

They were given a room with a single king size bed, the proprietess insisting that there were no rooms with two beds. Dean wouldn’t have minded to splurge for them to each have their room but Castiel stopped him, arguing that they’d better bunk together if the doctor was to come and visit them.

So Dean agreed, secretly wishing for the room to hold a sofa where he could crash or something. And if not, then he’d be sleeping on the floor. Except that he hadn’t _really_ expected there wouldn’t be anything else but a bed and an armchair in the room.

“I’ll wait for tomorrow morning to take a shower,” Castiel announced as he grabbed his sleeping clothes from his bag.

“No need to explain yourself, Cas. I just might do the same anyway. But… You wanna go to sleep now? A bit early, don’t you think?”

Castiel glanced at the clock on the wall and seemed surprised to see that it wasn’t even five yet. “Huh, you’re right. I thought it was much later. What do you propose we do?”

Dean pointed at the TV. “The lady said there’s cable. Wanna see what’s on?”

“I guess. Is it okay if I’m in my pajamas though?”

“I don’t mind… PJs are comfortable,” Dean said, taking his own sleeping clothes from his bag. “Hey, you think they have pizza in Canada?”

“I would think they have pizza everywhere,” Castiel said with a chuckle. “How are you still hungry after the meal we just had?”

“I’m not hungry _right now_ but I’ll be later. We should have stopped to get some snacks.”

Without answering, Castiel left the room. Another thing that made Dean believe this was a B&B rather than an Inn was the fact that each room didn’t have its own bathroom. _“Salle de bain commune sur l’étage,”_ the woman had said, which according to Castiel meant there was a “Shared bathroom on the floor”. That had to be a Canadian thing, right?

When Castiel came back to the room, he found Dean channel surfing, sitting on the bed in his PJs.

“Dude… There’s a bunch of channels in French here but I also found a couple of American ones. What are you in the mood for?”

“I don’t know, Dean. Like music, television isn’t something I know much about. You choose.”

As Dean kept going from one channel to the other, Castiel came to sit on the bed with him, leaving a huge space between their bodies.

“Don’t worry, Cas,” Dean said with his eyes glued to the TV, “I’ll be sleeping on the floor. It’s just while we watch TV.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dean. The bed is infinitely more comfortable than the floor.” Castiel turned to look at Dean even though the hunter kept his eyes forward. “After what you’ve helped me with, I would think I can handle us spending the night in the same bed.”

Dean didn’t respond, instead stopping his frenetic channel surfing when he saw familiar faces appear on screen: thank you Canada for showing Dr Sexy. But his glee was short-lived.

“Son of a bitch! They don’t even speak English,” he said with a pout before turning towards Castiel. “Don’t you worry about me, Cas. I’d rather know you’re comfortable and able to sleep than worrying about me jumping you in your sleep.”

“I know you wouldn’t, Dean. Which is why I insist that you must share the bed with me.”

 

 

1  _Welcome to the Two Weasels. You made your choice?*_

2  _Actually, we’re here to meet someone. Camille Thibodaux?”_

3  _One minute, I’ll go get her.”_

4  _You asked to see me?_

5  _My God… I’m sorry, my angel. Everything will get better, you’ll see._

6  _Camille’s specialty, the cipaille_ [sea-pie] _. Something to drink with that?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the name of the restaurant, I used the title of an actual Mi’kmaq legend. If you’d like to read it, please follow this [link](http://www.invisiblebooks.com/Rand.pdf) (go to page 260)
> 
>  
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** For those of you who know French, please bear in mind that the action is set in Quebec and the characters are French Canadian, not from France. You also should know that I, myself, am a native French speaker from Quebec. I assure you that what I wrote is totally legit… _on parle de même!_ (We speak like that.)  I could have made it much worse, I assure you! ;)


	44. Chapter 44

When a boot nudged on his leg, Dean was quick to grab the gun from under his pillow. Any time he slept anywhere but home, he needed some sort of security blanket, so to speak. He lifted the weapon blindly before himself.

“Whoa there, cowboy! If you’re gonna point that thing at me, I’d rather you did it away from my junk.”

It was too dark for Dean to see anything so he extended a tentative arm towards the bedside table and turned on the lamp.

Towering over Dean, but only because the hunter was lying in bed, was a man with caramel hair and amber eyes. Since he didn’t look or smell threatening, Dean lowered his weapon.

“Who are you?” he asked, even though he pretty much knew already. Oddly enough, the stranger seemed to have picked up on that because he went to sit in the armchair without answering.

They spent a good minute sizing up one another. Ansale’s stare felt like it held all the secrets of the universe while Dean couldn’t shake the idea that he had seen the Shaman before. Except he had expected the witch-doctor-type-person to look like… well… the classic Indian dude. Tall, muscled, tanned, strong jaw, long black hair, maybe wearing some type of aboriginal– ”

“Wow… Cliché much?” Ansale said, sounding highly amused. “And before you ask, no I don’t live in a teepee, ride a horse or hunt my food with a bow and arrow. Satisfied?”

His throat dry, Dean could only nod. Making the magic man angry would certainly not be the best of ideas right now.

“So _you’re_ Dean Winchester. You got here later than I thought you would,” Ansale said, glancing at Castiel who was still sound asleep. “Enjoyed your little trip with the angel?”

“That’s not… huh… there was the weather and– ”

“I don’t care, kiddo, just shooting the shit. But let me ask you this: angels usually get here on their own. How is it that you made the trip with him?”

“How else would he have gotten here? It’s not like the guy can fly, can he?”

“No, I guess he can’t. Still, humans will usually send the angels on their merry way and be done with it. What makes you so different?”

A bit more relaxed, Dean sat up, both to be on level with the seated man and to keep an eye on the angel’s sleeping form.

“Don’t know that I’m different but he’s had it tough, you know? He tried to be on his own before and it didn’t work out so well. This world’s not for an omega to be left alone, angel or not.”

“I agree. But you’re an alpha and usually, alphas are more – how should I say – carnal?”

“We’re not animals, you know?”

“Not when you medicate yourselves, indeed, you’re not. Does he know you switched to inhibitors?”

Dean’s face flushed red. That seemed to be happening quite a lot lately. He swallowed, hoping the lump in his throat would dissolve already.

“He doesn’t need to know, it doesn’t concern him. But how do _you_ know this?”

“You haven’t figured out who I am just yet, have you? Before, you seemed to be recognizing me but then that little flicker of brilliance just flew out the window. If you knew, you wouldn’t be surprised by the things I know. And in my opinion, the fact that you chose to shut down your basic instincts around your angel has _everything_ to do with him.”

Tired of being the sole victim of the weird man’s smartassery, Dean grabbed Castiel’s arm to shake it. “Wake up, dude. We’ve got company.”

“He won’t wake up, not right now. I wanted to have a chat with you first.”

“What did you do to him?”

Ansale waved a dismissive hand towards the angel. “Don’t worry, he’s fine. Just a little bit of magic, if you will. I’m just not sure what to do with you, quite frankly.”

“You don’t need to do shit with me, man. Cas’ the one who needs your help. Can you do this? Can you make all his baby making parts go away? Can you fix him so he doesn’t get ruts anymore?”

“I may, but then what? You know he might never _really_ be with you, right?”

His jaw clenched, Dean nodded, again peering over to Cas. “I know. All I want is for my friend to stay alive.”

“Your _friend_ … I see what’s in your heart Dean and that’s not how one views a friend.”

“It’s not important, all right? This is not about me. Will you help Cas or not?”

The smile the man in the chair offered the hunter was wide even though it never seemed to reach his eyes. “What if I told you that to achieve this feat, you’d have to die? Would you still want me to help him?”

Dean couldn’t help but being shocked by Ansale’s words. All at once, everything he loved and had left behind flashed before his eyes; Mom, Dad, Sammy, Claire, Charlie, Benny, Bobby… Even Frank made a cameo appearance.

The lump was back in his throat, this time accompanied by a familiar prickling in his eyes. He turned to look at the angel again, that face too peaceful compared to the whirlwind that had taken over Dean’s own mind. And when his heart clenched, along with his dick giving out a dulled-out twitch, the hunter knew what his answer was.

“Yeah, I would.” As he said it, he sent silent apologies to his mother, hoping the wind would pick up the words to leave them on her pillow. 

That was a story Mary had told him countless times as a child. Good thoughts were important as they would be carried by the wind so the ones he loved could have nice dreams. He now knew that was just a kid’s tale, like Santa Claus, but he couldn’t help but hope it would still happen.

“When are you gonna do this? Will I have time to say goodbye?” he asked Ansale, not even bothering to look at him anymore. There was no way he was ever taking his eyes off his angel now.

“You’re serious,” Dean heard the man say, sounding awestruck. “You’d really do it.”

“I would. I guess he deserves a bit of happiness after all the crap he’s been through.”

“And you don’t? What is it that makes you think you don’t deserve to live?”

Dean shrugged, now holding the sleeping angel’s hand in his. “I’m not saying I don’t but I guess I could use a bit of a break, is all. Now answer me, when are– ”

Knocks on the door not only interrupted Dean, but also woke him up – again. He opened his eyes to find nobody in the room but him and Cas. The hunter grunted as he realized it had all been a dream.

“Are you awake?” they heard a woman say. It sounded a lot like Camille Thibodaux.

“Yeah,” Castiel called as he sat up on the bed, digging his palms into his eyes. She entered without a problem, even though Dean could have sworn they had locked the door the night before.

“I’ll take you to Ansale now. Get dressed, _s’il-vous-plaît_. 1 ”

 

1 Please.

 


	45. Chapter 45

However much she insisted, Dean refused to get into Camille’s jeep. Against hers or even Castiel’s advice, he took the Impala to follow her as she led them through the much less passable back roads. Dean wasn’t just a little proud of his decision when he found the chains to be extremely efficient, not even skidding where Camille’s Jeep would. He wished he could have said the same about the less than performing heater.

He was just about to forfeit and turn the Impala around when he saw the Jeep turn into a narrow driveway. Behind a row of mature trees stood a moderately-sized wooden house that looked a couple of centuries old, even though well-kept. Which, if Ansale really was a centenarian, would be making perfect sense.

Dean parked behind the Jeep and let out a relieved breath as he turned off the engine. He gave a soft pat on the dashboard, both in thanks and apologies, before opening the door. The air was even colder in these parts and he zipped up his leather coat, glancing at Castiel. Just like Dean, the angel had buttoned up the trenchcoat he had found in the Bunker’s dispensary.

“You should have chosen a warmer coat,” Dean said as he rubbed his hands together.

“Like you can talk,” the yet to be caffeinated angel answered in a gruff as he trotted to the house Camille had already disappeared into. Dean made his way to the porch as fast as he could, cutting through his own ghostly breath as he did.

Once in the foyer, Dean stomped around to compel the blood to start flowing in his veins again. “Canada sucks,” he muttered under his breath. He hadn’t spoken low enough because he heard an eerily familiar voice answer him.

“Quit whining and come over here. You’ll get warm more quickly if you actually stand _next_ to the wood stove.”

In the open room, next to a cast iron stove, sat the man from Dean’s dream; light hair, eyes and skin, nothing to do with the so-called red skinned men he heard stories about as a child. “But… what?”

Not unlike he did in Dean’s dream, Ansale smirked before turning to Castiel who had already joined him. “Is he always like this?”

“I’m afraid he doesn’t know yet who, or what, you are. Give him some time.”

Camille came into the room, holding a tray with a stainless coffee pot, filled up mugs, and pots of cream and sugar. “Come and sit, Dean. I make the best _café_ in town,” she said as she put the tray on the table next to Ansale’s armchair. She transferred the coffee pot onto the stove before dropping three sugar cubes and a huge dollop of cream in a mug she offered the Shaman.

“What do you mean, I don’t know what he is?” Dean said as he sat on the loveseat, next to Castiel. “Are you an angel?” he asked the man who, in lieu of an answer, chose to waggle his eyebrows.

“Dean, Ansale is actually Gabriel… The archangel.” Castiel sent a fond look to their host. “I should have known, seeing how Ansale means angel in the Mi'kmaq dialect. Still, never would have I thought it’d be him.”

A light flicked on in Dean’s mind. He thought back to the things his mother had insisted he learned as a child, boring historical stuff. In one of her books were pictures of famous paintings representing the archangels that had come to Earth in the late 1800s. Stuff by famous artists too, not that he could remember who they had been.

“Close your mouth, Dean. Even on you that’s not a good look.”

“Leave him alone, Gabriel,” Camille chided the holy entity as she handed Dean a mug of the fragrant hot drink. “Black, yes?”

Dean nodded, both in agreement and in thanks, unable to tear his eyes from the Shaman. Remembering their dream encounter, Dean hoped that the archangel could read his mind. _If you’re to kill me, just be done with it,_ he sent out the second he caught Gabriel’s eyes with his.

As a sole answer, if that’s what it really was, the archangel erupted in laughter, making both Castiel and Camille squint at him.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Dean. I don’t intend on killing you,” Gabriel confirmed as his laughter died down. “I don’t think my little brother here would appreciate that so much.” Then he turned to said brother, his smile the softest Dean had seen on him so far.

“Tell me, Castiel… Camille says you’ve been on Earth for quite a while now?”

“Almost seventy-three years, yes.”

“I’m sorry, brother. I wish there was a way for me to change it all. I told Michael it was a mistake to show ourselves, but he and Raphael were adamant: Said it had to be done.”

“Is this why you disappeared?”

“Partly, yes.” Gabriel turned to Camille and grabbed her hand. “I did fall in love, but I also didn’t want part of what was to come.”

Unable to hold his tongue any longer, Dean interrupted the archangel. “Are you saying you knew all this shit would go down and you let it?”

The gaze Gabriel landed on the alpha felt like ice and fire all at once. “And what could I have done on my own, Dean? Kill my brothers? Torch the Earth? What?”

“I don’t know but can you even imagine what your _other_ brothers and sisters have been going through? While you hid in this freezing hell being all lovey dovey with your gal, Cas was being tortured and raped. He had to push more than fifty kids out of his body.”

“Dean…” Castiel said, half-heartedly.

“No, Cas. He’s gotta understand. It’s _his_ fault that you’re stuck here with all that heavy crap in your mind. You can’t go back to your home and all you wanna do is fucking die and I can’t– ”

“Dean!” Castiel said again, this time much firmer. “I know all this, believe me, but we’re here to see if he can help me. That’s all I care about, okay? Now, Gabriel, can you help me or not?”

“Tell me what you want and I’ll tell you if I can do it.”

Ready to launch an attack on the archangel, Dean relented when Castiel’s hand fell on his shoulder. He looked at the hand, then at the angel’s face. In Castiel’s darkened blue eyes, a silent plea to which Dean felt he had no choice but to comply.

“My body’s immune to medication and heats are extremely hard on me, both mentally and physically,” Castiel said, his attention back on his brother. “I’ve had two since Dean’s family rescued me and both times, I would honestly have preferred to die.” 

As he explained himself, Castiel gave Dean’s shoulder a soft squeeze. He may have used the hunter to get through his rut, but it hadn’t been without hurdles. Even the drugs hadn’t been enough to keep the panic at bay.

“Could you rid my body of the heats? For good?”

“I can do this, yes. But is that what you really want?”

The smile on Castiel’s face was a relieved one. “More than anything.”

Gabriel gave him a silent nod then hummed his satisfaction as he took a sip of his coffee. After a couple more sips, he put the mug back on the tray. “And what if I said I could send you back home?” Gabriel asked, eliciting gasps from both the angel and the hunter.

“I…” Castiel glanced at Dean then casted his head down. “I… if I do go back, could I be forced back into another human body?”

“Sadly, this is not something I can impeach so yes, it’s possible.”

“Then no, I don’t want to go back.” Castiel lifted his head to look at his brother in the eye again. “Not if there’s the slightest chance I’ll have to go through this again.”

“How about giving him his powers back? Could you do that?” Dean couldn’t help but ask.

“I’m afraid I would need to be unbound for this, Dean,” Castiel said in a soft voice. “And if that’s the case, I would imagine nothing could prevent me from being cast into another vessel. Am I right?” He said again as he turned to Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded as he sunk to his knees in front of Castiel. He smiled as he sent a hand to the angel’s midsection.

“I can unbind you if you want, but I don’t recommend it. Now close your eyes, little brother, this might sting a bit.”

 


	46. Chapter 46

Not that he would ever admit it, but Dean quickly felt at ease in the archangel’s home. Especially after stuffing his face with the next best thing after pie.  _Grand-pères dans le sirop_ Gabriel had called the pastry, which literally translated to “Grandpas in syrup”.

Had he known the name of the maple syrup infused dough balls beforehand, Dean would probably have declined the offer. Imagining the dessert to be old men balls… Yeah, no, that wouldn’t have worked. 

Still, he licked his fingers clean of the sweet nectar. “Man, you guys can eat,” Dean said with a grin. “I was kinda worried about that, honestly.”

“Oh, we too have boring and unsavory foods, you know? We just like to impress the foreigners with our culinary prowesses,” Gabriel explained. “Well, Camille does anyway. Aside from making toasts and decent coffee, I’m pretty useless in a kitchen. And before you go back, you gotta taste the poutine. It’s a staple of Quebec’s cuisine; an unhealthy mix of fries, cheese and gravy that tastes like a slice of heaven.”

Not paying much attention to the archangel anymore, Dean only nodded, his eyes on the closed door where Castiel had disappeared some time ago. Apparently, Gabriel’s little intervention had taken a toll on the angel and he had asked for some time to recuperate. Soon after, it had been Camille’s turn to leave for work. The hunter and archangel had been left alone with nothing to do but stare at the walls.

“Speaking of Camille, man,” Dean said after a while, “you came down here almost two hundred years ago. She can’t be the same girl you fell in love with, can she?”

“She’s not. Kali couldn’t handle me and it didn’t work out. But Camille and I have still spent over a century together already. I guess dating an archangel has its advantages.” The expression on Gabriel’s face was both cocky and tender, if such a thing was possible. “You heard that story about the Witches of Boston U, right?”

“Yeah, heard the stories and saw the movie. The witches hid their convent in plain sight at Boston U and it’s basically their fault if angels can be summoned and bound. They were the geniuses behind that plan.”

“Of course, that’s how History would be remembered. Do you really think the girls came up with this on their own? Witchcraft mostly is a fairytale, Dean, nothing more than a different way of life. Raphael and I infiltrated the witches to tell them about the summoning and binding spells. Except I eventually changed my mind, didn’t wanna do it.” The more he talked, the more enraged the archangel became. “Once the book was published, Raphael left. I couldn’t abandon Kali, so I stayed. When the U.S. government declared war on the Wiccan girls, some others and I were able to flee.”

“Wait… I remember that story. The legend says the surviving witches went to hide in a Cree reservation somewhere in Canada, right? That’s not where we are though.”

“I certainly can’t hide anything from you, Dean-O.”

“Yeah, I’m just that smart,” Dean uttered as he rolled his eyes back. “But tell me this: What was the point of you guys publishing that shit? Why would you want the angels to be enslaved?”

“Told you I was against it, but yeah, it’s all about the nephilims, Dean. And only Michael knows the reasoning behind _that_ plan. Sometimes I wonder if he just didn’t blow a fuse after Father disappeared.”

Before he could answer, not that he would have known what to say, Dean’s attention went back to the bedroom door as he heard it creak open. In the opening stood Castiel, holding Dean’s phone in his hand. “It’s for you,” the angel said, not getting out of the room.

“How come you have my phone?” Dean asked as he walked to the angel. Castiel shrugged and dropped the phone into the hunter’s hand.

“Hello?” Dean said as Castiel shut the door close again.

“Dean, thank god. I’ve been trying to call you for hours.”

“Dad? What’s wrong?”

“You gotta come back come, shit’s hit the fan and we need all hands on deck. How’s the angel?”

“Fixed and recuperating. Why? What’s going on?”

John’s voice was shaky and his breathing shallow, something very unusual for the hunter. “You sister’s gone, Dean. She ran away with Alex. And they took Henry too.”

“Son of a bitch! They can’t be that far ahead, can they?”

“Last time anyone saw them was Thursday night. Claire insisted on babysitting Henry for the night so Sam and Jess could get a break.”

_Shit, that’s two days ago,_ Dean thought with a shudder. “The sooner we can be back home is two days, dad. And that depends on where we’ll have to cross back into the States. Frank hasn’t told me where to do this yet.”

“If Castiel’s not in the car, you can cross back anywhere. Just leave him behind and come home. Your duty is to your family, boy. We already have half of the bunker hunting down Abaddon so we really need you.”

“Dad– ”

“You better be here in two days max, Dean. And I fucking mean it.”

With a shaky exhale, Dean shut off the phone after his dad hung up. From behind him, he could hear the archangel seemingly eating yet another portion of dessert.

“Wha’s goin’ on, Dean-O?” Gabriel asked around a mouthful of pastry.

“My sister’s disappeared, I gotta go back home.” Dean turned around to face Gabriel, a pleading look on his face. “Do you know where I can cross back into America with an angel on board? I don’t wanna leave him behind.”

“Sorry, I don’t travel much. Witness protection type of shit, you know?”

Almost immediately, Dean had the archangel’s sweater bunched up in his fists. “You fucking coward. I don’t know what’s stopping me to kill you right now.”

Unbothered, the angel smirked. “The fact that I’m a damn archangel would be the main reason why you can’t kill me. I’ve been nice to you, boy, but believe me when I say you don’t wanna see me angry.”

“Dean, let Gabriel go.”

At the sound of Castiel’s voice, Dean’s fists relaxed only a little and he turned around. The angel was dressed again, this time wearing one of the ugliest knitted sweater he’d ever seen. It would probably have made the hunter laugh if he hadn’t been so overcome with rage and fear already.

“We gotta go home, Cas. Claire’s gone and she took Henry with her.”

“Then go. You shouldn’t wait for me, not when your family needs you.” Castiel approached the hunter who finally let go of the archangel completely. “I’ll find my own way back, Dean. I will talk to Frank and wherever he tells me to go, I’ll go.”

“Cas, you can’t. Remember the last time you were on your own?”

“I do, and I won’t make the same mistakes again.” The angel looked down at his own body then back at Dean, smiling. “It’s gone, Dean. I’ll never go in heat again so I should be less of a target. I’ll find the Bunker, don’t you worry.”

With his jaw clenched, Dean shook his head. “I’m not leaving you. Either you come with me or I stay.” As if stricken by another idea, the hunter’s eyes widened. “Unless…unless you _don’t_ wanna come back?”

When Castiel took Dean’s hand in his, the hunter felt it all the way to the back of his neck; warm shivers that were strangely reminiscent of the angel’s lips pressing there only a couple of nights ago. “I do, Dean, really. But I’ll only be putting you in danger, slowing you down.”

Dean nodded, tangling his fingers with the angel’s. “I’ll go but only if you promise me something.”

The angel’s eyes bore into Dean’s skull, expectant. The hunter cleared his throat, his own green eyes shining with unshed tears. “You gotta stay here, all right? I’d rather come back to get you than know that you’re out there on your own.” Inhale. Exhale. “I can’t lose you too.”

“I can’t die, remember?” Castiel said with a crooked smile.

Dean huffed, far from amused. “You can too… My mom’s not the only one that could send you packin’. If anyone grabs you and realizes you can’t have kids, they’ll just waste you. Now promise you’ll– ”

“Jeez, you guys are a pain to watch,” Gabriel declared, cutting Dean off. “At first I was like, yay, live soap opera in my living room. But it’s gotten way too mushy for my taste.” The archangel made sure to catch Castiel’s attention. “Don’t you remember who I am, brother? Don’t you know what I can do?”

Both the angel and the hunter squinted at Gabriel, obviously at a loss. The archangel rolled his eyes and sighed as he lifted his right hand.

“Just call me if you ever wanna come visit, little brother. Oh, and please keep all of this shit to yourselves, yeah?” he said before snapping his fingers.

As the decor seemed to liquify around them, Dean felt his gut crawling back into his throat. Only when their surroundings finally settled did he fall to his knees to throw up all that awesome Canadian food on the Bunker’s garage floor.

 


	47. Chapter 47

“I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch,” Dean grumbled, hosing down the puke while Castiel looked on.

“It’s the angels’ means of transportation, Dean. More or less anyway. If I had my wings, you would probably never have to drive again.”

The shocked stare Dean landed on the angel almost made him laugh. “Bite your tongue. I’d rather walk all the way back than do that shit again. And I’ll probably have to since my car’s still in stupid Canada.”

“No, it’s not,” Castiel said, pointing behind Dean where the car had just appeared. “Gabriel only wanted to help, Dean. And now we can go and find your sister.”

With Baby back in the garage and the floor rinsed off, Dean’s spirit seemed to pick up a bit. “Yeah, I guess… I know someone who’s gonna be surprised to see us back so soon though.”

“So I guess you don’t need me to find you a border post anymore?” they heard coming from Frank’s apartment. The omega had opened the speakeasy to check up on them.

“Yeah, Frank, we’re good. Thanks anyway. But I guess it could be helpful someday so– ”

“What, you think I don’t have my hands full enough? Did you forget that your stupid sister just ran the fuck away?”

If Dean knew Frank was peculiar, he could still not abide by him insulting his family. It was Castiel that stopped the alpha from kicking the omega’s door down.

“Come,” Castiel said as he grabbed Dean’s arm with both hands to pull him back. “Let’s go find Bobby and see how we can help, all right?”

The alpha didn’t say a word as he let the angel steer him away from Frank’s door. And not until they stepped out of the elevator on the fifth floor did he find anything to say at all. When Dean saw his mother sitting at the round table, dabbing her eyes with paper tissue, he couldn’t help but run to her.

“Mom,” he said in a broken voice.

As Mary’s son took her in his arms, she let out a surprised yelp. “How…” she could only say before bursting into tears. She held on tight to him, letting the muted smell of her son comfort her.

Castiel sat at the table next to Bobby who was looking at both men with that same incredulous look. “Ansale sent us back,” Castiel explained, his features closed off. Not that he didn’t trust Bobby but Gabriel had requested not to have his secret identity revealed. “Some kind of magic, I suppose,” he provided when Bobby’s expression didn’t ease.

Pursing his lips, Bobby harrumphed. He knew the angel was lying but he also knew there were more pressing matters. “What do you know?” he asked the angel.

“Not much. We were sent back almost immediately after John’s phone call. I know Claire has left the Bunker.”

“Yeah, left a note and everything. Just like the sheriff’s kid did.”

“What did it say?”

Bobby lifted his computer to pull a piece of paper that looked like it had been crumpled and smoothed over and over again. He pushed it towards the angel who unfolded it, carefully. First thing he noticed was how nice the handwriting was, how precise. If Castiel had had to guess the nephilim’s state of mind when she wrote the note, he would have said that she was determined.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_ it read, _when you see this I’ll probably be far enough so you won’t be able to find us. Don’t get me wrong, I love you both very much but I don’t belong here with you. Please send my love to my brothers and tell Sam and Jessica I promise to take care of Henry as if he was mine. I feel he kind of is, if that makes any sense._

_I’m not saying goodbye forever but I do feel the need to be with my own kind for a while. We nephilims will make the world right again, and that’s a promise. Thank Missouri for all that she’s ever shown me. And please, don’t try and find us. Instead, keep doing what you do, hunt the monsters out there and make them pay for their crimes. And if we ever meet again, I’ll be proud to tell you all about how I helped save the world._

Without a word, Castiel folded the note and pushed it towards Bobby who hid it under his computer again. For the first time, he let himself think about the girl, really think about her. After he had spat on the teen while delivering Henry, she had never tried to come near him. And he certainly had never tried to reach out to her.

“Look, I know you don’t care much for the kids– ” Bobby started to say, only to be interrupted by the angel.

“I don’t hate them, Bobby, if that’s what you’re implying. Everyone at the bunker is very important to me, even though my body reacts violently around some of them. I can only hope that being less hormonal will help me deal with their presence.”

“Yeah, but for that, we gotta find them,” Dean provided, his mother still in his arms. “Where’s everyone? Who’s doing what?”

“Ash is combing through the internet. He would have loved to pull the girls’ computers apart but they took ‘em.”

“But how did they leave? It’s not like they have a car…”

Bobby snorted. “Jody’s convinced the girls had help. Someone could have come to pick them up.”

Dean looked like he was just about to explode. “That’s it? Just Ash twiddling on his computer? No one’s out there _actually_ looking for them?”

“Dean,” Mary interjected, “your father’s been out searching for two days. I don’t even think he’s slept at all. Garth and Jo got a lead on Abaddon so Benny and Ellen joined them.”

“Where’s Sam?”

“He spends most of his time with Jessica. She’s taken it pretty hard, you know? They both did.”

Letting his mother go, Dean nodded as he wiped a hand over his face. “How can we help?” he asked Bobby, ready to take the road again.

“Best thing we can do right now is wait. When Ash finds something, I’ll need to be able to send someone wherever needed.” Bobby’s gaze on Dean was firm. “Can you do that? Can you wait until we get some more info?”

“I guess I have to, don’t I? But how about the others? Kevin, Charlie, Frank… Aren’t they researching at all?”

“They are. Actually, Kevin’s doing a bit of undercover work right now. He’s gone to that website and he’s trying to see if anyone on there could be linked to the girls leaving.”

“Couldn’t they tell that he’s from the same place? Something to do with _hippie_ numbers or some shit?” Dean didn’t know much about computers but his question certainly help confirm Bobby knew even less than he did.

“Ash says he’s taken care of it all. As long as Kevin plays it out as a teenage nephilim girl, he should be able to get into whatever your sister did.”

In any other situation, this tidbit of info would have been highly amusing to the hunter. But all he could do was send a beseeching look to the angel who gave him a short nod back. 

Everything would be all right.

 


	48. Chapter 48

Kevin took his undercover mission very seriously, even asking Charlie to transform him into a girl when he was requested for a live chat. Another thing Dean would have found funny if it hadn’t been so damn important. And, let’s be real, Kevin’s features were soft enough so he made a cute enough chick.

So girl-Kevin, who had chosen to go by _Katie_ , played the depressed nephilim card; nobody understood her, she didn’t even understand herself. She felt useless, didn’t believe her parents and siblings wanted her around. All she really wanted was to do some good in that horrific world of theirs and was tired of feeling so alone.

The invite to videochat came late one night. Another nephilim, going by Josephine, requested a private session after _Katie_ had expressed the intent of killing herself. What awaited Kevin wasn’t what he had expected; the girl he spoke to seemed genuinely concerned about his well being.

From that night on, _Katie_ and Josephine grew closer. At some point, Kevin felt bad about lying to the girl, even starting to believe she never had anything to do with Claire’s disappearance. 

Up until another late night chat.

**_Josephine:_ ** _You know there’s other options for nephilims, right?_

**_Katie:_ ** _How do you mean?_

**_Josephine:_ ** _The people raising us, they’re not our parents. Not really anyway. And yours are a special kind of assholes if you ask me._

**_Katie:_ ** _They’re not so bad._

**_Josephine:_ ** _You’re their fucking maid, dude. You should get outta there._

Kevin’s heart sped up when he read the last message. Could this be what he had been waiting for?

**_Katie:_ ** _It’s not like I have anywhere else to go. I don’t even have money._

**_Josephine:_ ** _I’ve heard of a place. Like some kind of home for nephilims. I’m sure they could help you out._

**_Katie:_ ** _Where is it?_

**_Josephine:_ ** _I don’t know._

**_Katie:_ ** _Then how do you expect me to get there?_

It took a little while for Josephine to write back again. As he waited, Kevin started to fear he had asked one too many questions. But she hadn’t hung up so there was still hope. The next message she sent included a link.

**_Josephine:_ ** _www.nephilimnation.org_ ****_I’ve been sent this thing a while ago. Worth the shot, maybe._

**_Katie:_ ** _Nephilim Nation?_

**_Josephine:_ ** _I know, right? You’d think they’d be more subtle about it._

When he clicked on the link, a black page with a single light blue logo opened. When he hovered his finger over the screen, he noticed the design was clickable. A small pop-up window appeared, asking a single question: _Who sent you?_

**_Katie:_ ** _Got to the page and now it’s asking who sent me. Do I write your name?_

**_Josephine:_ ** _They wouldn’t know who I am. Let me check that email again._

**_Josephine:_ ** _Okay, I think it may be MCHL01. That’s whoever sent me the email._

**_Katie:_ ** _You never tried it yourself? Why?_

**_Josephine:_ ** _I’m kinda scared._

**_Katie:_ ** _Well, I’m not. Want me to let you know what happens?_

**_Josephine:_ ** _You better! Otherwise I’m never talking to you again._

~ • ~

While Kevin made new friends, the bunker was buzzing with other kinds of activities. The day after Dean and Castiel’s impromptu return from Canada, a broken John came back to the bunker. He’d been so tired and worried about his daughter that it took a while for him to realize his son and the angel shouldn’t have been back already.

“Hey… weren’t you like two thousand miles away less than twenty-four hours ago?” he blurted out after spending a whole minute looking at them, as if he had trouble coming to terms with them sitting on his couch.

“Yeah, that Ansale guy’s a crafty son of a bitch. Snapped his fingers and just like that, we were back in the garage,” Dean explained, not bothering to explain how the trip made him puke his guts out. “Did you find anything?”

“Nope. It’s like they vanished or something.” John turned to Castiel. “You think you could sniff them out? You know, since Claire and Henry are both– ”

“Dad, for fuck’s sake, he’s not a dog!” Dean intervened, aggravated on behalf of his friend.

But the angel didn’t seem to be overly bothered as he gave an understanding smile to the older hunter. “I wish I could, John, I really do. But it doesn’t work that way. Just like yourself probably couldn’t sniff out your boys if they were to disappear. Unless it had just happened, maybe.

John nodded, knowing Castiel to be right. “I had to ask, since you’re an angel and all.”

“That’s quite all right, I get it. We’ll do everything we can to find them,” Castiel said to reassure the patriarch. “You look tired, John. Maybe you should– ”

“Don’t you worry about me, boy. I’m doing just fine.”

“I’ve been telling him the same thing since he came back,” Mary said as she entered the apartment. “He won’t listen to me.”

“I can’t go to sleep, Mary. Not while my daughter and grandson are out there doing god-knows-what.”

“In Henry’s defense, he’s probably only doing baby stuff, like eatin’ and poopin’ and cryin’,” Dean said in the hopes a bit of humor would help lighten the mood. Was he ever wrong.

“Don’t you be smart, boy. Especially not in front of your brother. He’s still not over the fact that you never bothered to call your therapist friend to help Jess back in the day. Just… Lay low for a little while, all right?”

Understanding, Dean gave his father a short nod. “Yes, sir! I will,” he said as he got up. He went to his mother to kiss her on the cheek then turned to Castiel. “Come on, Cas. Let’s go upstairs to see what Bobby’s got for us.

It was the angel’s turn to nod and get up. He said goodbye to Mary and John before following his friend outside, then in the elevator. They didn’t speak as the cabin climbed the two floors up. When the doors opened on the fifth floor’s main room, they found the wheelchair-bound hunter in yet another meeting with the strategics team.

“Hello, boys,” Bobby said when he saw them come in. “Come sit, there’s been some development.”

“You found Claire?” Castiel asked, surprised that the thought would make his heart gallop.

“No, we wouldn’t even know where to start looking, frankly.” The hunter turned his computer around. “Garth and Jo just sent me pictures they took of the mayor this morning. She’s in Lawrence.”

“Well, she lives here,” Dean said, failing to see anything special in the pictures displayed on Bobby’s screen.

“Yeah, I know that. But look,” he said as he made one particular photo fill up the screen, “recognize this guy?”

It didn’t even take a second for Dean to understand. “That’s Crowley’s chauffeur, isn’t it?”

“Yup… And look at this here,” Bobby said again as a new picture replaced the first one.

“That’s… is that a child’s car seat? Did he bring her a kid?”

Without answering, Bobby made yet another picture appear on screen. There were three car seats on the ground between the chauffeur and the mayor, each with a child secured in them.

Dean’s jaw was so tight that he was barely understandable when he spoke again. “Where is this going on? And how come she’s not dead already?”

“They met somewhere in Centennial Park, behind the motel I believe. But that happened a couple of hours ago. She didn’t stay long but didn’t go back to her home either. Jo says the mayor’s now driving East on Kansas-10.”

“They’re tailing her?”

“They are. And she might just be leading them to a nursery. Finally!”


	49. Chapter 49

The confirmation they were waiting for came less than an hour later: Abaddon dropped the children in a home right smack in the middle of Overland Park, KS. According to Jo, the mayor didn’t stay there long, leaving _sans kids_ less than an hour later.

Almost immediately, Garth and Jo sent Bobby pictures of the nondescript home. There was unmistakable activity and, by the looks of it, no more than four people were guarding the place. This was excellent news for the hunters as they didn’t have that many hands on deck anyway.

For the first time ever, Castiel and Dean got into a heated argument; they didn’t see eye to eye about the strategics of the operation.

“I can help, Dean,” Castiel said in a growl when Dean announced the angel wouldn’t be part of the attack.

“Dude, don’t take this the wrong way. You may have your baby making parts fixed but I still don’t think you’re ready for this.”

“I shouldn’t have to remind you that I’m an _angel_. Angels are warriors, Dean.”

“I know that, but _we’re not_ angels. We don’t fight or think the same way you do. And during these things, we need to all be on the same page. We gotta strike as one.”

Bobby crossed his arms and gave the Winchester a stern look. “Dean, I don’t think we can spare anyone at the moment. If Cas wants to help, just let him do it.”

“May I remind you that your brother is out of commission?” Castiel added, hoping Dean would get his and Bobby’s point.

And of course, it had to be the precise moment where Sam would enter the room.

“I’m what now?” he asked as he came to sit with them.

“Out of commission, not fit for battle,” Castiel provided again, his tone a lot more sympathetic than his words.

“Believe me, if someone’s about ready to gank something, it’s me. I can’t stay here and mope, I gotta do something. And slashing a few throats is exactly what I need.”

Dean and his father exchanged a worried look; Sam had never been the violent type.

“Look, Sammy– ” Dean started to say only to be interrupted by his brother.

“I’m going and that’s final. I can’t stay here for another minute, man.”

Defeated, Dean sighed and nodded as he gave a hefty clap on his brother’s back. “All right, you’re in. But I’ll totally understand if you wanna change your mind, okay?”

“I won’t,” the younger hunter promised, relaxing in his chair.

“What about me?” Castiel said, not ready to let Sam’s presence be the reason he’d be left behind. And it must have shown in his eyes because Dean’s resolve soon melted and he huffed, his eyes rolling to the ceiling.

“Fine, you can come too. But don’t go and blame me if you get killed!”

~ • ~

The crew waited until nightfall to take the road. They reached Overland Park about an hour later, stopping at a local diner to meet with Garth and Jo. Their friends were waiting in the parking lot, leaning on the side of their truck and sipping on sodas. John, Benny, and Ellen got out of their own truck while Dean, Castiel, and Sam exited the Impala.

“Howdy, friends,” Garth greeted, making the ice cubes rattle as he shook his plastic cup. 

Jo put her own cup on the ground before going to hug her mother. “Hey Mom. Missed ya!”

“Missed you too, baby. So, Bobby explained it all to you guys?”

“He did,” Garth answered as he went to drop his and Jo’s cups in a trash can. “You got the weapons, right?”

“Of course,” Benny said as he slid the side door of their truck open.

While everyone chose their favorite weapon as discreetly as possible, Dean took a particular interest in the numerous pictures Jo had taken of the house. When he found nothing more than what he had already seen, he gave her back the viewer.

“I guess we’re all set then,” he said when everyone had grabbed what they needed from the trunk. “So, we’ll do like this… Cas, Sam, and I will take Garth’s van while he and Jo wait for us here.” 

Before either of them could object, Dean gave them an undisputable look: they were to sit this one out.

“You’ll stay with Baby and if all goes well, we should be back here in no more than two hours. At the nursery, we won’t do a split attack this time. We’ll all go in at once in the hopes there’s really no more than four guards in the place. There’s six of us, it should give us enough of an advantage.”

Nobody found anything to say against the plan and both minivans were soon driving towards the alleged nursery. Lights were off but they knew there had to me some sort of motion triggered system. Not that they could do much against it since the switch probably was inside the house.

They got confirmation when the six hunters dashed towards the house. Suddenly, the whole front lawn was illuminated and a muted alarm could be heard from inside. But they didn’t stop, instead grabbing a clay pot lying on the ground to send it flying through the bay window.

Dean was the first to jump through it, his forearm grazing over one of the shards still attached to the frame. But he didn’t stop, instead shooting the first guard that ran downstairs in his boxers. Never looking away from the stairs or the main hall, Dean walked backwards towards the door to unlock it.

Sam had followed his brother through the window and the others dashed inside through the door. Benny was the last to walk in, keeping his back turned to make sure nobody was coming at them from behind.

Soon, shots were being fired but the guards could hardly be seen, hiding up the stairs and down a dark hallway. So it wasn’t a surprise when the hunters heard one of their own howl in pain.

“Benny?” Dean yelled as he kept an eye towards the end of the hall. “Talk to me, buddy!”

“I’m okay,” the cajun yelled back in a broken voice. “It’s nothing much,” he added before more shots were fired. “Oh yeah, baby!” Benny yelled again after he stopped firing and a body tumbled down the stairs.

“Two down… Keep it up, gang,” John yelled in turn as he stomped down the hall before his son could stop him.

“Dad! Don’t– ”

Someone shot at the older man and Dean yelped in horror when he saw his father fall to his knees. “Dad!”

John didn’t answer, instead lying down on his front to aim his gun at the darkness. He fired a couple of times and again, a thump could be heard as a last shot was fired from down the hall. The bullet grazed Dean’s cheekbone, leaving a trace like fire in its wake.

While Dean sunk to his knees to crawl towards his father, he could hear shots still being fired upstairs. He knew his team could hold their own so he kept crawling until he reached John.

“Dad? You okay?” he said as he grabbed his shoulder. 

The older man pushed himself up on all fours, then sat on his heels with a smile on his face.

“Of course. The bastard couldn’t aim for shit.” As if to make his point, John poked at the bleeding slash on Dean’s face, making him hiss. “If he did, you’d probably be dead.”

“Yeah well, even the worst shooter can get lucky,” Dean said as he got back on his feet. “You shouldn’t have run towards him like you did.”

“He’s dead, ain’t he? I did what had to be done.”

Before Dean could respond, he heard his brother yell his name from the second floor. Only then did he realize the gunshots had ceased. Scared something might have happened to one of their own, he left his dad alone to run up the stairs. On his way to his brother, he stepped over three corpses. He could breathe a little easier when he saw that none of them was his friends’.

He found Sam with Cas and the others in a big room. They were gathered around a tall cage-like playpen where the three kids from the pictures were oddly still fast asleep. They all looked about two years old and were wearing blue PJs.

In another part of the room, built too like a cage, were two single beds where two young boys were wide awake. Both had their eyes on the strangers, scared out of their wits. They didn’t look much more older than five or six years old.

And yet, none of what they could see was the most disturbing thing in the room. It was the smell, and that was when it dawned on Dean. As he tried to wrap his head around the revelation, the hunter could only try and blink the horror from his face.

“It can’t be,” he said under his breath. “Doesn’t make any sense.”

“And yet, there they are,” Sam said in a thick voice. 

The children were far too young to have presented yet but their smell still was an unmistakable one; five pure omegas, all male.

The pain on Sam’s face mirrored the one of every other adult in the room. “Dean… I think we’ve just dismantled a budding breeding farm.”


	50. Chapter 50

As if the atmosphere hadn’t been somber enough at the bunker, the rescue of the five kids didn’t lift the spirits as much as it could have. Claire, Henry, and Alex were still missing and it was the first time the hunters would find kidnapped omega kids.

So even though Jody and Donna were going through their own hell, Bobby felt he had no choice but to call them in on this. They were quick to arrive, looking just as tired and broken as everyone else.

Upon arrival, they were engulfed in a tight hug by Mary, who in turn pulled in Jessica to join them. The grieving mothers held onto each other as much as they could up until John cleared his throat, not unkindly, to signify they had other business to attend.

“I’m sorry to have to do this, girls, but we’re kind of in a pickle here. We thought we had found a nursery run by Abaddon but we were wrong. Seems she was trying to build herself a nice little breeding farm.”

Bobby pushed a tablet over to the policewomen. The screen displayed a first picture, a young boy about five years old. Jody slid the image to the side to see another boy around the same age. The next three pictures showed much younger children, aged anywhere between eighteen and twenty-four months.

“If you say it had to be a breeding farm, I take these kids aren’t nephilims?” Donna asked, to which Bobby only nodded. “That’s a whole other level of messed-up, if you ask me. I never would have thought such a monster would exist. Even Crowley never sunk this low.”

“I wouldn’t go so far, Donna. He did cram an angel inside his only begotten son.”

Dean’s intervention fell flat, nobody finding anything more to contribute until Jody took a deep breath and pushed back the device towards Bobby.

“So, I take that you’d like us to find a correlation between these kids and the disappearance reports? See if we can find their families?”

“Can you do it?”

The tears that had been threatening to spill since Jody’s arrival finally did as she shook her head. “Abaddon is the mayor of our town, Bobby. Pretty sure she’s got people under her thumb right there in my precinct. What do you think’s gonna happen when we look for these kids in the system, huh?”

“She’s right, you know,” Donna provided as she took her wife’s hand in hers. “You know we wanna help but this is too dangerous, even for us.”

“I know… Just thought I’d ask anyway.”

“Guys, we don’t need Donna and Jody to do that. Frank and I could probably try and find out where they came from. And without alerting anyone too,” Ash said. And as he did, he fiddled on his keyboard until the videophone chime could be heard. “Hey, Frank… We’re gonna need to find where those omegas came from,” he said as he grabbed his computer and walked to the sofa. Nobody paid him anymore attention.

“Did you find any trace of Alex and the others?” Jody asked as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“Not yet. Kevin’s making friends on the website though. Let’s just hope he can find them before it’s too late.

The scowl in every parents’ eyes didn’t go unnoticed. Deterred, Bobby cleared his throat and rearranged his ball cap, dropping in own gaze to the table. The atmosphere was thick and everyone seemed overly sensitive. It didn’t take long for Jody and Donna to bid their goodbyes and leave, accompanied downstairs by Mary and Jess.

As he caught sight of Castiel sitting next to Dean, Bobby decided now would be a time as good as any to do a debriefing. Except he didn’t bother calling on Benny or the others for that. John and Dean were enough for the moment.

“So,” he started, “how would you think Castiel did on his first attack?”

Both Winchester men lifted their heads to look at the angel, then back at Bobby. “Dean and I were handling the first floor so, it’d be hard to say. He didn’t die, so I guess that’s good, right?” John said with a shrug.

As for Dean, he went with a little more wordy approach. “Yeah, like dad said, we weren’t in the same parts of the house, but I got no reason to believe he didn’t do everything how he should have. Pretty sure Sam would have let me known otherwise.”

“I was the one to kill the last guard… On the second floor?” Castiel chimed in.

At that, Dean couldn’t help but give out a bright smile. “See? He killed the last guard. I guess I was wrong when I said you wouldn’t be able to handle yourself. So, welcome to the team, Cas.” He sent a pointed look to his father and Bobby. “You’re okay with that, right? Cas is a legit hunter now?”

Both older men nodded, making Dean’s smile stretch even wider.

~ • ~

“I think I found the families for two of the kids,” Ash announced at the meeting the very next morning.

“Which ones?”

“Two of the toddlers.”

Charlie scrunched up her nose in disgust. “You think parents could be selling their omegas to people like Crowley and Abaddon?”

Dean huffed. “Right now? I’d believe anything, man. Some people are just… they’re evil, you know?”

“I know. So now what?”

“I’ll keep looking…” Ash said as he kept typing. “I’ve only combed through the American database so far. Maybe the others are from Canada, or Mexico… Russia, even.”

“All right, thanks Ash. Keep us posted,” Bobby said. “In other news, I had a chat with Kevin last night. He believes he’s pretty close, says he’s laying it thick so they’ll wanna make sure _Katie_ doesn’t off herself.”

“I joined the site as well but I still haven’t made a significant connection,” Charlie said. “It’s as if they can smell I’m not a nephilim through the damn screen.”

“Yeah, I doubt that’s the case but anyway, I’d rather see you research the mayor’s activities instead,” Bobby said. “Since the raid, she’s been flying way below the radar. Even Jo and Garth have lost sight of her.”

“She’s the mayor. She has a job to go to, doesn’t she?” Ellen mused, somewhat confused.

“She does,” Bobby confirmed, “But either she’s working from her home or she just up and left the town, if not the country.”

Her eyes never leaving the screen, Charlie spoke again. “You know what we need? We need an ally in a big newspaper. They could have access to her, send requests for an interview and whatnot. Then we could just go and gank her,” she concluded with a maniacal grin.

Not that the idea was a bad one but unless it was someone they could trust wholeheartedly, the hunters would never try and approach a _civilian_ … Not again anyway. They couldn’t always be as lucky as they were with one Charlie Bradbury.


	51. Chapter 51

Claire, Henry, and Alex had disappeared for close to a month when Kevin announced he had been promised a fulfilling life among other nephilims. Like Claire had said in her letter, Kevin was told he’d be one of many who would make the world a better place.

Since _Katie_ lived in Kansas City, she was asked to get to the Amtrak station downtown where someone would pick her up. It was bestowed upon Dean and Castiel to drive the nephilim to destination. Then they’d wait and see who’d be taking _her_ , only to follow them wherever they’d be going.

“Nothing better be happening to my baby,” Linda warned the two men as she hugged her son tightly. “You bring him back to me as soon as you can, you hear?”

She let her son go, pursing her lips at the sight of his attire. “Did you have to go and look this sexy?” she asked, unimpressed by the very tight pants and sheer blouse Kevin was wearing. “Plus you might just freeze to death.”

With a smirk, Kevin grabbed the pink faux fur coat he had found in the dispensary. “Admit it, Mom. I look fabulous,” the nephilim said, making Dean laugh.

“He really does look good, Mrs Tran,” Castiel offered with no hint of being the least bit sarcastic. If anything, he really did find Kevin _pretty_.

“He’s my son, of course he looks good. I just don’t believe he needs to flaunt it for all to see.”

With one last kiss on her son’s forehead, Linda turned to Dean and Castiel, sending them what could be best described as the evil eye. Getting a bit uncomfortable, Dean gave her a feeble smile and put a hand on the small of Kevin’s back to push him towards the car.

“Come on, Katie, let’s get you to Kansas City before they decide they don’t want you anymore.”

~ • ~

“Have you seen my shoes, Dean? How do you expect me to get to the station wearing these things?”

Parked outside Biggerson’s, Dean smirked as he looked at Kevin in the rearview mirror. “You didn’t think we’d be dropping you off where anyone could see us, did you? You should have thought about having to walk a bit.”

“Dean, I’ve seen his shoes and there’s no way he’ll get there unharmed,” Castiel provided as he turned to face the nephilim. “But Dean’s not wrong either. You could have chosen shoes that were more practical.”

Kevin pouted as he looked at his feet. “But they’re so pretty, and they match my coat perfectly.”

Still with his eyes on the mirror, Dean chuckled. “You know you’re not really a girl, don’t you?”

Miffed, Kevin crossed his arms over his stuffed chest. “I find that really offensive, Dean Winchester. Be thankful Josephine or the others weren’t as judgemental as you are. Otherwise I wouldn’t have been invited into their tight little circle.”

This time, Dean turned around to look at the younger man. “What do you mean?”

“What, you assume they think I’m a girl? They know I got guy parts, dude.” Kevin rolled his eyes when he saw Dean right about to panic. “I thought you knew that. There’s no way I’d pass for a girl so I said I was transgender. They know I was born in a male body. I convinced them I really feel like I’m a female; dress like one, talk like one, think like one…”

It was the nephilim’s turn to be amused as he watched the hunter blink repeatedly, his mouth agape.

“Do you really feel this way?” Castiel asked, not bothered by Dean’s apparent state of shock.

“Nah… I’m on a mission, remember? Can you imagine the mess I’d be in if I had said I had lady parts? Not saying they’ll be asking me to drop my pants but, you know, better safe than sorry.”

Castiel nodded and turned to Dean. “Give Kevin some money for a taxi, Dean.”

“That would work,” Kevin said.

Dean huffed as he fished a couple of bills out of his wallet. “I’ll wanna get this back.”

Kevin took the notes and shoved them down his bra with a grin. Without another word, he grabbed his belongings and exited the car. Dean waited until they saw him hail a cab and get into it before starting up the Impala again. When they got back on the road, the taxi wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Dean! We lost Kevin,” Castiel said, worried.

“It’s okay, Cas. I know where the station’s at but even then, there’s no way we can lose the kid.” The hunter glanced at the angel then pointed to the glove box with his chin. “There’s a little tablet in there. Take it and start it up.”

Eyes squinted, Castiel obeyed. Soon, a map appeared on the screen and the angel noticed two red dots moving on it.

“What’s this?”

“That’s a monitor for tracking devices. There’s one on Baby and one in Kevin’s watch. Another little goodie Ash got for cheap in Japan.”

“I trust that Kevin knows about it and won’t take off his watch?”

“Nah, he doesn’t… plausible deniability!”

Castiel nodded then looked down at the interactive map again. It took about five minutes for Kevin’s dot to stop moving: he had arrived at destination. About two minutes later, Dean turned into the station's parking lot. He found a spot not too close but with a nice view of the docks so they could keep an eye on the nephilim. As he had been instructed, Kevin had found somewhere to sit outside the station and wait.

It took over an hour for a dark blue SUV to pull up in front of Kevin. Since it obstructed Dean and Castiel’s view of the nephilim, they couldn’t be sure the vehicle was for him. Only when it drove away did they get their confirmation; the young man was not on the bench anymore.

“He’s moving,” Castiel announced after starting up the tracking device again. “They’re going East on Pershing… Okay, now they’re going South on Main Street. East on 29th… South again on Michigan Avenue. Oh, they just embarked on the highway, going South.”

“Great, thanks Cas. Keep an eye on ‘em, all right?”

And Castiel did just that for the whole fourteen hours it took for the SUV to finally come to a full stop in Sulphur, Alabama. The Impala was about ten minutes behind so Dean kept going, needing to see exactly where Kevin had been brought. When he found the isolated fancy house, the car wasn’t anywhere to be seen but the dot on the tracking device was enough to confirm this was the right location.

“They must have parked in the garage,” Castiel surmised. Dean didn’t respond but pressed the gas pedal, making the vintage car emit a loud rumble.

“I don’t know about you,” the hunter said as he drove back to the main road, “but I could really go for a nap right now.”

“I agree. Saw a motel when he got into town.”

Dean nodded, having noticed the same establishment. They were halfway there when Castiel let out a gasp.

“Dean? Would the tracker not work if Kevin took off his watch?”

“I don’t think so, why?”

“Because his dot just disappeared. We ’re alone on the map.”


	52. Chapter 52

“Shit,” Dean muttered as the car came to a full stop. Luckily there weren’t many cars on the road so the hunter could do a highly illegal u-turn on the boulevard. He raced back to the house, trying not to imagine their young friend bleeding to death on the side of the road somewhere.

“They must have found the tracker,” Dean said, if only to say something.

“I guess that plausible deniability thing was a good idea then. Kevin’s a smart boy, he’ll find some suitable explanation.”

“I hope he does. Otherwise he may just be as good as dead.”

When they pulled up to the house once more, it didn’t look any different than before; No alarms, no lights, no nephilim bleeding to death on the front lawn.

“Maybe it just stopped working?” Castiel said.

“Nah, it can’t. Not according to Ash anyway.”

Dean drove a little further down the road and stopped the car. “You stay put. I’ll try and take a peek inside the house.”

“Dean, it’s too dange–”

“I’m much more scared of what Linda could do to me if I don’t bring back her son,” Dean said as he exited the car. He shut the door softly before disappearing into the night.

After twenty minutes, Castiel couldn’t help but be worried by Dean’s absence. It didn’t help when he saw an unknown figure emerge from the house’s driveway and walk towards the Impala.

Castiel sank down in his seat, hoping he hadn’t been spotted. It became evident that he had failed because a woman came to knock on his window.

“Castiel?” he heard her call through the glass. Wary, the angel rolled the window no more than an inch down.

“Who are you?” Castiel said, his voice no more than a growl.

“Dean’s waiting for you inside the house. Why don’t you follow me?”

As if to emphasize her words, the stranger waved Dean’s beloved ornate gun. A fiery rage set the angel aflame and he pushed the door open in the hopes he’d knock the woman down. She swiftly jumped aside and raised the weapon in Castiel’s face.

“He said you wouldn’t comply easily. Believe me when I say that I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I need to. Your friend’s unharmed inside.” The stranger used the gun to motion towards the house. “After you.”

“Why didn’t he come get me himself?” Castiel couldn’t help but ask as he walked. “If we’re not in any danger, I’d think he’d be able to go in and out as he pleases.”

“I said he was unarmed, not that he was free of movement.”

A shudder ran down Castiel’s spine. “What about Kev– Katie?” he asked, hoping the woman hadn’t noticed the slip.

“Your friend’s doing well too. Now shut up and get inside,” the brunette ordered as she pushed the barrel of the gun between Castiel’s shoulder blades. 

Only then did he remember that, as an angel, he was impervious to death by gunshot. When he pivoted and grabbed the gun with both hands, the woman let go of the weapon with a grin, letting Castiel have it. She laughed when the angel lifted it at her head.

“That won’t kill me either,” she said, walking around Castiel to get inside the house. “Follow me, would you?”

Stunned, Castiel followed, much more anxious about Dean’s and Kevin’s fates than his own. The woman, or angel as it now appeared, lead her guest down the hall then inside a big living room. Both his friends were on a sofa while a blond man in an armchair held them at gunpoint.

“Castiel, please come and sit with your friends,” the man greeted him in a British accent. Castiel obeyed, sitting next to Dean. “I’m glad you’re alive, brother. When you disappeared all those years ago, I honestly thought I’d never see you again.”

“May I ask who I’m speaking to?”

“Of course, I’m sorry. I always forget that your kind can’t see the angels beyond their meat suits. It’s me, Balthazar.”

Not acknowledging the angel’s identity, Castiel instead squinted at him. “My kind? What do you mean by that? I’m an angel, just like you.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Castiel. I’m not saying it’s bad – or even your fault for that matter – but you’ll agree with me when I say that if you’re not really human, you’re not an angel anymore either. It’s just what it is, yeah?”

As Balthazar spoke, Dean could only be heartbroken by the pain etched all over Castiel’s features.

“We don’t have a name for your kind yet, we might wanna come up with one,” Balthazar said. “Humangels… Kind of has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“What do you want, Balthazar?” Castiel said in a snarl, once more not commenting on the angel’s inane words.

“I don’t want anything. May I remind you that you’re the ones that came to find us?”

“Cas is here now. You promised you’d tell me where the girls are,” Dean said as he leaned forward, only to be met with the barrel of Balthazar’s gun.

“I did,” the angel said with a crooked smile, “but first I wanna know why you care so much.” He turned his attention to Castiel. “They’re nephilims, brother… _Abominations…_ ”

Unlike Kevin and Dean, who tensed up at Balthazar words, Castiel seemed to relax. He smiled as he leaned back into the sofa. “You’re bluffing,” he said, crossing his arms on his chest. “The Balthazar I knew would never have said such things.”

“Don’t you agree with me?”

“I did, once,” the angel admitted with a sigh. “But then I met wonderful people. It didn’t matter that they were alphas, nephilims, or any other type of human. They saved me and took care of me. I owe and appreciate them all greatly.”

“What about your own children? Do you love them?” Balthazar’s tone was no longer sarcastic. He looked genuinely interested.

“I’ll be honest and say that I don’t.” Castiel ignored Dean’s sharp intake of breath and continued. “Even though I gave birth to them, I don’t feel any particular attachment. Maybe if the circumstances had been different, if they had been born out of a loving relationship… But they weren’t. My brain knows they can’t be held responsible for how they came to be, but my body still has trouble handling it.”

“Could you understand how Claire would be uncomfortable having you around? Knowing that you hate her?”

“I don’t hate her. I just don’t love her, not yet anyway. I’m sure she’s an amazing person, but to appreciate her my subconscious needs to get acclimated to her. Same goes for Henry.”

“It’s all right, Balthazar,” Claire said as she entered the room. She had tears on her cheeks as she almost ran to Dean and hugged him while Alex stayed behind with Henry in her arms.

“Claire! What the hell,” Dean said in a strangled voice as he held his sister tight. “You gave us all the fright of our lives. Sam and Jess are– ”

The blonde cut him off, cradling his face into her palms. “I know, Dean, I’m sorry. I wish it could have gone differently but Mom and Dad would have never let me go. And I _have_ to do this.”

“Kid, you’re gonna have to explain this better to me ‘cause right now, you’re not making any sense. You fucking kidnapped Henry, Claire. What made you think that’d be a good idea?”

“There’s a war brewing, Dean. Nephilims are gonna rise and take the place they are due.”

Dismayed, Dean shook his head, shifting his watery gaze onto Balthazar. “Did you do this? Did you mess up their brains?”

“I didn’t need to, Dean. You shouldn’t be surprised this would come to happen eventually.”

Castiel tore his eyes off his friend and daughter. “Then how come you’re here, Balthazar? If you have nothing to do with this, what’s your purpose? You’re not even an omega, how did you get to be in this body?”

Before Balthazar could answer, the door where Claire had come from opened again to let in a tall dark haired man. This time, Dean recognized the stranger immediately, just like Castiel did. When they spoke the newcomer’s name, it sounded as if they shared a single voice.

“Michael!”


	53. Chapter 53

“Pass the bread?” Alex asked. Claire readily obliged, grabbing the basket next to Kevin.

Sitting in front of them at the dining table, Castiel and Dean hadn’t touched their breakfast, instead eyeing the archangel with a mix of suspicion and anger.

Seemingly unbothered, Michael cut through his omelet as he listened to Balthazar speak about some event that had happened the day before. Next to Castiel sat the woman who had come to get him outside. She had eventually introduced herself as Hannah, an angel Castiel had never met before.

“So Claire told me you got plucked out of heaven seventy years ago?”

“Seventy-two,” the angel and hunter corrected, which granted them both with an amused look.

“I was lucky enough not to go through that. I volunteered to help Michael years ago and I’ve been inhabiting this body ever since,” she said before shoving a spoonful of fruit salad in her mouth.

“How about the girl you invaded? Where the hell is she?” Dean asked, both his hands clasped in a fist.

“Caroline? She’s still in there, somewhere. She offered herself to us when her husband died so… here I am.”

“And how about you?” Dean asked again, this time eyeing both Michael and Balthazar. Neither of them responded, acting as if they hadn’t heard him.

“Dean, we’re not in any danger. I wish you’d get that.”

It was surprising for Dean to hear Alex speak so confidently, as she’d always been pretty subdued every time he’d seen her. She was looking at him square in the eye when she spoke again. “I hope you could understand what it’s like to be us. Nephilims are nothing but weapons and this needs to change. _We are_ the powerful ones. And once we take over, we’ll be able to work on freeing both the angels and omegas from enslavement.”

When Dean’s stare landed on Michael again, all it carried was anger.

“How come you’re working with this fucker, then? He’s the one to blame for all that shit. It’s his fault that omegas and angels have been enslaved in the first place.”

This time, the archangel stopped conversing with Balthazar and turned to Dean. It should have been satisfying for the hunter to see the contrite look on Michael’s face but it only made matters worse.

“Do they know what you did? Did you tell them that?”

“Dean,” Castiel tried to intervene, scared the archangel would not tolerate being admonished this way. But as always, the hunter didn’t listen.

“What would happen if they knew it was your plan all along? That you were the one to give out the summoning and binding spells to the humans. That you _wanted_ this shit to happen the way it did.”

“We know, Dean.”

Dean turned to his sister, his brows furrowed. “What?”

“We know. It’s the first thing he told us when we got here. He explained it all.”

“And you still stayed?”

“The cause isn’t any less right, however it came to be. We nephilims still exist. We’re still second grade citizens, just like omegas. And angels… Let’s not even go there.”

“She’s not wrong, Dean.”

This time, the hunter turned to Castiel, even more confused by the angel’s apparent acceptance of his brother’s actions. “Not you too?”

“Look, Dean, I could spend my life hating my brothers for what they’ve done or I could try and make things better. What do you think is more proficient?”

“I get what you mean but– ”

“Please keep an open mind. For me?”

And there it was again, that pleading stare Dean could never say no to. He couldn’t help but smile a little.

“You little fucker. You know what you’re doing, don’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re referring to,” the angel replied before looking back at the archangel, just not fast enough so Dean would miss the quirk of his lips.

“What about Raphael? Where is he?” Castiel asked Michael, not reacting to Dean pinching his thigh in retaliation.

“Raphael didn’t agree with the new direction Heaven was taking,” answered the archangel, obviously not willing to give out much details. Apparently, that wasn’t a problem for Balthazar.

“We had to waste him,” he only said before turning to Dean once more. “But how is it that you know about this stuff? It’s not like human history has gotten anything right. I know for a fact that the lore says the witches came up with the summonings and bindings. That movie was horrid, by the way.”

Dean didn’t agree but he had many things on his mind and debating about movies wasn’t one of them. “Let’s just say we met someone who helped put things in perspective for us.”

“You found Gabriel?” Michael said, suddenly much more interested in the conversation. “Only he could have told you about what happened back then. Where is he?”

“Don’t know what you mean,” Dean started, while Castiel went with “I’d think Gabriel’s dead, isn’t he?”

“No need to lie, Castiel. I don’t know how I hadn’t noticed before but I now see glimpses of his grace in you. You met him and he did something to you. What was it?”

The archangel’s tone had turned menacing, something the girls had never witnessed if their worried expressions were anything to go by.

“I’ll find out, whether you want me to or not, you know what I can do. Still, I’d rather see you cooperate.”

“We made a promise,” Castiel finally said under his breath. “I can reach out to him but I’d rather give him the choice to see you or not.”

“You very well know he’ll refuse.”

“He just might if you act all mighty like you did back then. Unless he truly believes you’ve changed, he won’t show himself to you.”

Michael’s form slumped in his seat, for the first time making him look almost human. “He’s the last of my brothers and I need him by my side. Together, we can make the world right again, I’m certain of it.”

“I’ve always thought we just should go back in time and make sure it doesn’t happen but apparently, that’s not how “we do things”,” Balthazar ironized, wiggling his fingers around the last words.

Castiel nodded, pensive. “I agree with Michael on this one. How can we prevent something to ever happen if we don’t know how much of a mistake it was in the first place?”

“You’ve never heard that saying, Cas? How history repeats itself?” Dean said. “It’s bound to happen again anyway. Somebody’s gonna think it was a damn good idea and start that shit up all over.”

“Humans may be prone to repeating history, but angels aren’t. We remember everything in its most intricate details,” Balthazar chimed in before taking a sip of coffee.

As Dean was about to answer, he was interrupted by Henry’s cries emanating from the baby monitor on the table. “Excuse me,” Claire announced as she got up to leave the dining room, taking the device with her.

Silence fell over the table as if no one could remember what they’d been talking about. After a while, Castiel locked his gaze onto Alex’s. “How’s he doing?” he asked, not feeling the need to specify who he was inquiring about.

Alex smiled. “He’s doing well, Castiel. He’s a good baby. You’d really like him.”

Castiel didn’t smile back at her, instead letting out a shaky breath. “I gave him to Sam and Jessica. I promised I’d never take him back.”

“You didn’t take him back,” Alex said with a shrug. “You know he doesn’t belong with them, Cas. You and Claire are his true family and you don’t want him so… It’s just better this way.”

“You’re wrong,” Dean said, as calmly as he could. “Family doesn’t end with blood. Of all people, _you_ should know that. What about your moms? Didn’t they take care of you? Love you?”

“This has nothing to do with them, Dean. I know they love me, and I love them too. But this is bigger than me, bigger than all of us. I can’t let my own selfish desires stand in the way of our freedom.”

This time, Dean jumped to his feet and banged a fist on the table. “Jesus Christ, how do you not want us to believe you’re in a fucking cult when you say that shit? Can you even hear yourself?”

When Michael suddenly rose to his feet, Dean almost backed down. But as Castiel stood up too, Dean only grew more assured. “I don’t know what you’re up too, man, but it smells fishy. I’ll do all I can so I can bring the girls and Henry back home even though I’m sure you can kill me with a single thought.”

And Michael probably would have done just that if the house hadn’t seem to melt around Dean as bile climbed up his esophagus. When his surroundings finally settled, the hunter fell to his knees and threw up in the snow.


	54. Chapter 54

“Stop doing that!” Dean yelled as he got on his feet again after a couple of minutes, only to find himself alone outside Gabriel’s home. “Son of a bitch,” he spat as he stomped towards the house.

Inside, he was greeted by more yelling. He recognized his sister and Alex’s voices, while in the midst of it all Henry could be heard crying.

“What the hell’s going on here?” he, too, yelled after toeing off his boots and walking in the main room.

Camille had the baby in her arms, pacing back in forth to try and calm him down. Both Castiel and Kevin were holding back Claire and Alex, who looked about to murder Gabriel. The archangel, nonchalant as ever, sat in his armchair with a smirk on his face.

“Send us back, you motherfucker!” Claire yelled, which in any other situation would have made the hunter cackle. Who knew she had such a potty mouth?

“Claire,” Dean said but she didn’t seem to hear or notice him. Instead, he looked on as Castiel grabbed the teenager by behind, pulling her into a full body hug.

“Calm down, Claire, please let us explain,” Dean heard the angel say, his mouth close to his daughter’s ear. Soon, the nephilim’s breathing seemed to alleviate, becoming less ragged. The change also became evident in her body, especially when she grabbed her father’s arm to hold onto.

“We gotta go back,” she said again, this time in a pleading tone. But Castiel didn’t answer, only shushed her softly while tightening his embrace and rocking her from side to side.

Seeing her friend calm down helped Alex do the same. She stopped trying to get out of Kevin’s hold. “I’ll be fine,” she said so the nephilim would let her go. And when he did, she kept her promise, sitting down on the same loveseat Dean and Castiel had been occupying about a month ago.

“A little help here?” Camille said, still struggling to calm Henry down. Claire gently got out of Castiel’s embrace and went to take her brother in her arms. As he always did, the boy calmed down almost instantly.

Only then did Dean notice the tremors in Castiel’s body. “Are you all right?” he asked as the angel sat next to Alex.

Castiel gave the hunter a feeble smile and nodded. “I will be… Thank you, Dean. I’m just very tired.”

Dean gave him an understanding nod, remembering how neither Cas nor himself had slept for close to twenty-four hours. Plus, holding his daughter so close to him might have been enough to trigger his anxiety.

Gabriel looked at them and smiled as he pointed to the bedroom Cas had used last time. “You boys can crash in there, sleep a bit. I think we’ll be okay over here.” He sent a pointed look to Alex, who confirmed with a short nod.

Both the angel and the hunter went in the room without so much as a word, too tired to even think about objecting to the idea of sleeping in the same bed once more.

~ • ~

As per usual, Dean was the first to wake up. If when they went to bed, hushed conversations could still be heard in the main room, now he couldn’t hear a single noise. Wondering what time it was, Dean tried to see the digital clock on the bedside table. Only then did he realize his sleeping companion was overly close.

Actually, close was an understatement. To say that Cas was draped over Dean would have been a better way to put it. Sucking in a sharp breath, Dean stopped moving, wondering how he should play this. He certainly didn’t dislike having his friend’s body so close to his, but he knew that wasn’t something a waking Castiel would ever do.

In minute movements, Dean tried to extract himself from the angel’s hold. When he thought he was just about to be free, Castiel moved and tightened his grip on him. Letting out a string of curses under his breath, Dean tried again to move, this time bent on not taking as much time.

“Would you stop moving already?” Castiel muttered, his warm breath on Dean’s neck, making the skin pepper with goosebumps.

“Cas… You’re awfully close,” Dean could only say, trying to will his blood to travel back up to his brain. “I know you don’t like– ”

“I’m cold. Please go back to sleep.”

Dean almost lost it when Castiel’s lips brushed against his skin, barely holding back a low moan at the sensation. “I can’t… Cas… you’re too fucking close!” 

This time, when Dean moved, he pretty much threw himself off the bed. His excitement from before had morphed into frustration. “You can’t do this, Cas. You can’t be all over me and breathe down my neck, not expecting me to get turned on. I don’t know what game you’re playing but you best be glad I’m taking inhibitors because you wouldn’t like me going full alpha on your ass.”

Pouting, Castiel sat up, draping himself in the quilt. “You didn’t seem to mind me being close when I rode your knot,” he said.

“I was _helping you_ , man. Can you honestly say this would have happened if you hadn’t had to?”

Castiel shrugged as his expression turned contrite. He artfully ignored the hunter’s question as he landed his best sad puppy dog eyes on him. “It’s cold in here.”

“Then put some more clothes on,” Dean said as he himself put his jeans and button down over his boxers and t-shirt.

“Where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here. I’ll go put some more wood in the stove since you’re so cold,” Dean said in a gruff as he got out of the room.

Dean had hoped he’d be on his own but instead found Claire on the loveseat with Henry in her arms. He discreetly rearranged himself in his pants before coming to sit in Gabriel’s armchair.

“The baby can’t sleep?” he asked as he grabbed a log to place it in the hearth.

“Feeding time,” she said as she moved so he could see the plastic appendage. “Bottles are the worst. I wish I could feed him myself.”

Dean couldn’t hold back a disgusted pout at the image. Not that he had anything against boobs but they certainly didn’t belong anywhere near his sister. Even if she had some herself. He groaned at the unwarranted images flooding his brain.

“Relax, Dean, it’s just breasts!” she chided her big brother, because she very well knew where his mind had gone.

“You… and boobs… and babies… that’s a big no-no,” Dean said as he wiped a hand over his face, making his sister laugh. 

“You’re such a prude,” she said as she put the bottle aside to make Henry burp. As she alternately patted and rubbed the baby’s back, she sent the hunter a worried look. “What was that all about? You yelling at Cas in there?” she specified when he didn’t seem to understand.

“Oh, nothing, don’t worry. Guy stuff,” he chose to say, hoping she’d let it go.

“Yeah, didn’t sound like guy stuff. Sounded more like gay stuff,” she said with a wide grin.

“Shut up!”

“Come on, everyone knows you’re in love with the guy. It’s nothing to be ashamed of– oh, congrats Henry, that was a very nice burp,” she cooed as she cradled back the baby in her arms to feed him the last of the bottle.

“What I mean to say,” she continued, to Dean’s despair, “is that you guys should feel free to be all lovey dovey if that’s what you wanna do.”

“I know that. It’s just… It’s never gonna happen, all right? He’s not right in the head, he’s damaged, irreparably so. There’s no way he’ll ever be able to be in a relationship. Not with me and not with anyone else. And I certainly can’t stand there while he leads me on.”

When they heard a door slam behind them, Dean instantly knew who it had been. He turned around to find the bedroom door still closed, but he could have bet his right arm that Cas had opened it. Right in time to hear his little speech too. And clearly, Claire thought the exact same thing.

“You better go explain yourself. You sounded like– ”

“I know,” Dean said before walking back into the room. 


	55. Chapter 55

“Cas,” Dean said softly at the form under the quilt.

Before the angel could respond, Dean’s phone rang. With a sigh, he fished the device out of his pocket.

“Yeah!”

“Dean, where the hell are you? Your tracker’s gone to shit!”

On the other end of the line, Ash sounded like he was going to burst. Which was not something natural for the usually serene nephilim.

“It reads like Baby’s way up North while Kevin’s tracker has dropped off the face of the earth. What’s going on, man?”

“Shit… Stuff happened so fast, I didn’t– but wait, how do you know where we’d be? I got the reader with me.”

“Really, Dean? It’s like you don’t know me at all. Now, tell me, where are you, really?”

“Well, Baby’s chip isn’t wrong,” Dean confirmed after taking a look outside to find his car had been brought over too. “That’s where we are, way up North.”

“How the hell did you get back over there? Not seven hours ago you were still in Louisiana. Even a plane wouldn’t get you there that fast.”

“Ansale’s magic powers, I guess.”

“The Shaman? Are you guys in trouble?”

“No, don’t worry. We were before but he got us outta there. You can tell everyone that Claire, Alex, and Henry are with us. Kevin too is here, and Cas. We’re all doing okay, we’re just… Far.”

“Woah, okay. Are you guys coming back or what?”

“Of course, soon probably. Just gonna take a couple of hours to find our footing I guess. I’ll let you know what’s happening as soon as I know, all right?”

“Cool! Glad you found the girls and the kid, man. Everyone’s gonna be relieved. Take care and let us know what happens, all right?”

Ash didn’t wait for Dean to answer before hanging up.

“Who was it?” Castiel asked, still hiding under the covers.

“Ash. He got worried when we saw where Baby’s chip put her.” 

Dean had tried to keep his tone even but the tension in the room was too prominent.

“Look, Cas… I’m sorry you heard me say that stuff. I was frustrated and– ”

“You don’t need to explain yourself, Dean,” Castiel said as he sat up. As per Dean’s suggestion, he had put some more layers on. “I… I honestly thought you wouldn’t mind us being close, but I was mistaken. I won’t touch you again because you’re right, I am broken and I can never offer what it is you seek.”

With a loud sigh, Dean came to sit on the bed. “Cas, look, you probably know by now I like you a whole lot. If only for that, being close to you is real hard, you know? When you’re near, all I wanna do is hold you, and kiss you, and… you know, do all that stuff you hate.”

“Is this why you’re taking inhibitors?”

“How do you know this?”

Castiel shrugged and gave his friend the beginning of a smile. “It doesn’t matter. I wish you didn’t have to suppress your nature on my account. Maybe I should leave the bunker, let you live a normal life.”

“You tried that before, Cas. Remember how it didn’t go so well?”

“I don’t have to wander around aimlessly. I could stay here with Gabriel, or join my sister in Baltimore. I have options, Dean.”

The hunter dropped his head to keep his eyes on the hands he had clasped on his lap. “I’d rather you didn’t go, Cas. Call me selfish, I don’t care, but I’d prefer to keep taking the meds than see you leave. I don’t _have_ to have sex, all right? What I need is you.”

When he looked at the angel again, Dean’s eyes were brimming with tears. “The only thing I ask is to not make me believe that you want me. Inhibitors won’t make me stop wanting you. As long as– ”

“Dean,” Castiel said as he cradle the hunter’s jaw in his hand, “the last thing I wanna do is hurt you. I thought you knew that by now.” Dean didn’t answer, only nodded. “I find your presence comforting. Being in your arms doesn’t make me want to cower in fear, nor do your lips on mine. I wouldn’t go as far as to say that I want sex with you, but I do crave some sort of proximity at times. And you’re the only one I could imagine being close to.”

Unbelieving, Dean shook his head and lifted Castiel’s hand from his face. “You don’t know anyone else, of course you’d think I’m the only one. But I’m no good for you, man. I’ll only end up hurting you. When I said I needed you to stay, that’s exactly what I meant. And I don’t want you to feel pressured to be with me… As if you owe me something.”

“Sounds like I’m not the only one to be utterly broken,” Castiel said in a low voice as he leaned into Dean’s space. “You keep contradicting yourself and you don’t trust that what I tell you is true.” The angel was prudent when he took the hunter in his arms. “You don’t want me to touch you because I won’t be likely to provide sex, yet you profess that you don’t need it. You ask that I stay yet you refuse the intimacy I offer. Which is it, Dean? What is it that you really want?”

Hiding his face in the angel’s neck, Dean could only breathe the man in, relishing in those scents he loved so much. And that was when it dawned on him, the word he hadn’t said out loud flickering inside his eyelids: love. Claire had been right before, he _was_ in love with Cas.

“You,” he admitted after a while in a hoarse voice. “I want you. I want everything you’re willing to give me.”

“What about sex?”

“I don’t care. I’ll stay on the inhibitors and use toys if I really have to. Just… Don’t go! Stay with me, would you?”

The angel let go of his hold on Dean a bit so he could look him in the eye as he nodded. “You know,” he said in a soft voice, “me not wanting to have intercourse shouldn’t mean that I can’t try satisfying you,” he continued as he softly grazed the hunter’s crotch with his knuckles. “In fact, I believe that having some sort of control over your pleasure may actually be something I’d appreciate.”

When he noticed the sudden heat on Dean’s cheek, Castiel couldn’t have been more pleased. He gave the hunter a predatory smile and made his fondling more precise, now rubbing the rapidly growing bulge intently.

“On your back,” Castiel ordered as he worked the fly open in no time. Dean chuckled as he remembered how the angel had struggled with that very task back in Fredericton but his laugh died in his throat when a hard blue stare landed on him. “I don’t see what’s funny. Want me to stop?” Castiel menaced, his voice even lower than usual.

“No…” Dean said under his breath, only to see the angel’s gaze harden as he took his hands off him. Biting his lower lip, Dean’s own gaze turned into a pleading one as he shook his head. He mimicked pulling a zipper over his lips.

The angel’s hands returned to the hunter’s crotch, now only covered in the thin cotton of his boxers. “That’s better,” he said as he massaged the erection through the cloth and dove in for a kiss.

The kisses were slow and lazy, tongues barely ever meeting as lips were nipped and sucked. When Castiel’s hand pulled Dean’s underwear down to free the heated flesh, he swallowed the hunter’s gasp with a newfound delight. The more he touched, the better his friend’s heated breath tasted on his tongue.

And when the hunter came in his hand with a throaty moan, Castiel could honestly say that it was the most satisfying thing he’d ever experienced.

 


	56. Chapter 56

“So what? You guys are an item now?” Charlie asked from Alex’s computer screen, not caring about everybody listening in.

Hoping the heat on his cheeks wasn’t too apparent, Dean only nodded as he bumped his shoulder to the angel’s. “I’d rather talk about work, Charlie. What’s happening back home?”

“Right… Jody and Donna brought the two kids to that priest guy in Oklahoma. He’ll be the one to bring them back to their parents. Let’s just hope they won’t ask too many questions. And still no luck on finding the other parents so I guess we’re keeping the kids.”

“Who’s we?” Kevin asked.

“Hard to say. Might as well call them all Atreyu for the time being.” When Charlie’s quip didn’t garner any chuckle or comment, she scowled through the camera. “ _The Neverending Story_? The young warrior that was raised by the whole village when his parents died? Dude! How have you not read that?”

Knowing the question to be directed at him, Dean shrugged. “I may have seen the movie once or twice. Still don’t know why we should be naming the kids that.”

“The name means ‘son of all’, get it? If the whole bunker’s united in raising those three kids– ”

“Regardless of them all bearing the same name, a community raising them all at once seems highly impractical,” Castiel said with his head slightly tilted. “Wouldn’t that be confusing for the children?”

“That’s how elephants do it,” Kevin said, still wearing his skimpy _Katie_ outfit. “And that’s probably how the nurseries work too.”

“I beg your pardon,” they heard Mary say as she appeared on the screen, gently pushing Charlie aside. “We have nothing to do with those monsters. The kids would never be submitted to whatever it is that happens in those places. They would be loved, nurtured.”

“We know, mom,” Dean intervened, not wanting to aggravate his mother more than she already was.

“Where’s Claire?” she asked when she couldn’t see her daughter on the screen.

“She’s in the bedroom with Henry, talking to Sam and Jess on her computer.”

Dean saw his mother look around the room, as if only now realizing her youngest son and daughter-in-law weren’t present. “Good,” she said, “she has a lot of explaining to do. When are you bringing them back?”

“Don’t know,” the hunter admitted, glancing at Gabriel who had been sitting behind the computer. He may have been willing to help, he still wasn’t too keen on letting everyone see him. When the archangel shrugged, Dean looked back at his mother. “We should be back home before the end of the day.”

“Great… It’d better have you here sooner rather than later. Just be sure to bring back _everyone_ , you hear?”

“I will, Mom, don’t worry,” Dean promised before ending the call.

As soon as the screen went black, Camille got up from her seat. “Gabriel, I need to talk to you,” she said in a hush.

“What’s up, buttercup?”

“ _C’est important_ 1 ,” she said before sashaying towards the stairs leading to their bedroom.

“If you’ll excuse me,” he said as he followed her with a comical bounce in his step. He certainly seemed to have something fun in mind.

“What’s going on?” Dean still asked, only because she had spoken in French again.

“Not sure. She said she needed to talk to him, that it was important.”

Dean nodded, partly satisfied. It certainly looked like the archangel was expecting something a little less formal when he rushed up those stairs. Which in turn made him think of what happened between him and Cas the night before. When he rearranged himself on his seat, Castiel gave him an amused look.

“Really?”

“No… Shut up!” he said as he closed the computer lid. And in a lower voice, “Unless you wanna– ”

“Come on, Dean! Don’t be gross,” Kevin yelped as he got off his chair to go sit on the loveseat, far away from them. “Could you guys just keep your private stuff – oh, I don’t know – private?”

“Nothing’s happening,” Castiel reassured the nephilim as he got up to follow him and sit in Gabriel’s chair. “Have you been able to reach your friend?” he said, knowing Kevin to be worried.

“Josephine? Nah! She hasn’t answered any of my texts, haven’t seen her online since yesterday. Which is weird, you know? She’d always be available to chat.”

“You think something’s happened to her?” Dean asked as he came to sit with the nephilim. “Or maybe she was working for Michael and lured you in. Speaking of which,” he turned to address Alex who was still seated at the table, “beside you, Claire, and Henry, were there other nephilims in that place?”

The teenager shook her head. “Michael said there’d be others joining us soon and that for the time being, we’d have to stay in Sulphur to wait for them. He said they had a much bigger place where we’d eventually be sent but he never said where it was.”

“So, there should be more nephilims heading for Louisiana as we speak?”

“Maybe…”

The hunter cleared his throat then looked at Castiel. “You think Gabriel could send me back there? Maybe I should keep an eye on Michael and the others, you know? If any other kid is to be– ”

“I’m not sending you back there, mostly because if Michael sees you again, he just might kill you. Is that what you want?” the archangel said as he walked down the stairs holding Camille’s hand. “Plus, I wouldn’t be surprised to know that he broke camp already.”

“We need to find him, and we need to find all these other nephilims too. Who knows what he’s gonna have them do?”

“Look, Dean-O… I feel you, all right? You wanna help everyone and everything, but believe me when I say this is too big, even for you. You’re not talking about going against a human, but an archangel. His powers are not bound, he’s got all his juice, _comprende_ 2 ?”

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t care, man. Somebody’s gotta do something, right?”

“But why you?” This time it was Castiel who had spoken, looking at the hunter with a mix of hurt and confusion. He turned to address Gabriel. “He can’t stop Michael, nor can I, but you certainly could. You’re the only one strong enough to stop him, Gabriel.”

“I don’t wanna die either, especially not now,” he said, snaking an arm around Camille’s waist and pulling her to his side. He turned his attention to Dean. “Tell your mother that we want to take the kids in. We’ve been talking about having some for a long time and seems like now is as good a time as any.”

“Did you hear what Charlie said? That’s three kids, guys. One’s a toddler and the other two are probably traumatized. They’re gonna be a handful.”

“We have so much love to give, Dean. Let us welcome the boys into our home,” Camille said, her pleading gaze traveling over everyone in the room. “Nobody seemed willing to claim them as their own anyway.”

“I’ll have to run it by everyone. Maybe someone over there’s thinking about it and I’d say they get first dibs, you know? We were the ones to get them outta there in the first place.”

The dark skinned woman offered him an understanding smile. “Of course, but please know that our offer is serious. 

Michael’s voice boomed as he materialized in the room. “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea, little brother. You might not have much time to spare now that I found you.”

 

_ 1 _ _It’s important!_

_ 2 _ _Understood?_

 


	57. Chapter 57

Flanked by Hannah and Balthazar on each side, Michael stood in the foyer of Gabriel’s home. Instinctively, the archangel had moved in front of Camille while Dean had pulled Castiel off his seat to shield him with his own body.

“Michael! How did you find me?”

“What, you think that little warding trick of yours would work forever? You should have at least branded your friends too, brother. All I had to do was follow them here.” Michael took a step forward, prompting everyone else to take a step back. “No need to fear me, I’m not here to harm any of you. I thought I had established that already.”

“Is that why you keep all those nephilims prisoner somewhere?” Dean said, his tone less assured than his stance would suggest.

“Nobody’s a prisoner, Dean.” He turned to Alex as he took another step forward. Another step and the others wouldn’t have room left to retreat as they would hit the walls. “Tell them, Alex,” another step forward, “did I ever tell you that you couldn’t leave? Did I ever _threaten_ you in any way?”

All the nephilim could do was shake her head, subjugated by the archangel as he slowly approached her.

“Did I ever force you, or your friends, to do or say anything you didn’t want to?” Again, Alex shook her head, now having to look up at him he was so close. “Do you believe me when I say that all I wanna do is make the world better?”

When she fell into Michael’s arms, the nephilim let out a pained sob. Soon, all that could be heard in the room was a litany of shaky I’m-sorry’s Alex babbled out as the archangel petted her hair.

“It’s all right, child, I don’t blame you. They can’t understand what you’ve been going through. And it’s not like they’re in on the plan either.”

From only a couple of paces away, Dean watched in horror as the archangel reclaimed his power over the teenager. “Gabe,” he said in a hiss, “do something!”

“Yes, Gabriel, why don’t you do something,” Michael provided as he let Alex go and turned around. “You know me, brother. Just look into my heart and see that my intentions are true.”

Leaving a trembling Alex behind, the archangel walked up to his brother who didn’t move, not even trying to hide Camille anymore. “Could this be? Did you really change your mind?” the shorter archangel said in awe. “What happened? All those years I tried– ”

“What can I say? I was flawed, power-hungry, prideful. Then one day it was as if I had woken up to find my universe had been turned upside down. I didn’t recognize Heaven and I certainly didn’t recognize myself. And I knew something had to be done.”

“You can’t be listening to this shit, Gabe. He’s working his voodoo shit on you.”

“If that’s the case, how are you not under my power, Dean?” Michael asked without turning away from Gabriel.

“I don’t know, maybe I’m just stronger…”

“I told you he was telling the truth, Dean,” Claire said as she came out of the bedroom. She looked as if she had spent a whole hour crying, which could very well be the case. “Henry’s asleep,” she said when her eyes met the questioning green of her brother’s. “I tried to tell you. Michael’s not the same as he was two centuries ago.”

“As if you’d know. Come on, Claire, you’re not that stupid.”

At Dean’s words, she could only smile. “Exactly,” she only replied as she came to stand next to Michael.

“I admit this all could have gone better. Alex and I shouldn’t have run away like we did.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “And I shouldn’t have taken Henry. I swear I only want what’s best for him but I was being selfish. He’s my blood and I couldn't imagine being far away from him.”

With his whole focus now on his sister, Dean’s features softened. “I get it, but there’s still no excuse for what you did. Henry’s not yours to have.”

“I know,” she said in a shaky voice, “got the speech from Sam, Jess and even mom just now. I know I was wrong, all right? But can you imagine never being able to see Sam ever again? Wouldn’t you feel like… like something’s missing?”

For the first time in what felt like forever, Dean couldn’t help but smile. He took his sister’s hand in his and pulled her to come and sit with him on the loveseat. “Yeah, I’d probably go crazy,” he admitted. “But you know what? Not seeing you ever again would be just as bad. I don’t care that we don’t share blood, I still love you, kid.”

“I love you too, Dean, but I’m afraid it’s not enough.” The blonde nephilim stood up and walked back to stand next to Michael. “Please don’t hate me for this but I believe in Michael’s cause. And that he needs me and every other nephilim that’ll be willing to fight.”

As she paused, Claire turned to Alex who nodded and came to stand next to her. “I won’t try and take Henry again, I promised I wouldn’t. He’s all yours,” Claire said as tears fell down her cheeks. “But I’ll be checking in, that’s another promise I made. Because I love you all and also because I wanna see my baby brother grow up. I just can’t go back to the bunker, this is too important.”

“What about you, Alex? Claire’s almost nineteen so I guess she can do as she pleases, but you’re not,” Dean asked the brunette.

“I know. I’ll be in less than a year, though. I’m gonna call my moms and explain, I’ll promise anything they want me to promise. I’ll call, I’ll write, I’ll do whatever. But I have to go with Claire.”

Alex went back to the table to grab her laptop and disappeared into the room where Henry was sleeping. Soon, the tension seemed to dwindle as everyone found a place to sit. Castiel had joined Dean on the loveseat while Gabriel had claimed his armchair back. Instead of sitting next to him, Camille sat on his lap, leaving her usual seat open for Michael. Balthazar and Hannah each claimed a dining chair.

Kevin grabbed the remaining dining table’s chairs and brought them near the others for Claire and himself. Nobody spoke for a while, as if not to disturb the semblance of peace that had washed up over them.

“So what’s that plan of yours?” Dean dared to ask after a while as he took Castiel’s hand in his. “I don’t know who you wanna go to war against but most nephilims are already soldiers. They might just kill you all only because that’s what they’ve been trained to do.”

“I understand your concern, Dean, but don’t worry. This is something that’s been in the works for quite some time. You’ve only now become aware of it.”

“How much time?” Castiel asked.

“Fifty years, at most. It wasn’t until global communications started blooming that it became possible to unite discreetly against the corrupted powers. I wish I could be blamed for inventing the internet as well,” the archangel said with a wink, making Dean shudder.

“Jokes don’t work on you, man. Please don’t try,” Dean admonished Michael before remembering who he was talking to. His eyes bugged out and he swallowed as he waited for the holy entity’s wrath to fall on him.

 


	58. Chapter 58

“Mom?” Dean yelled as he entered his parents’ apartment, only to find the place empty. “Upstairs,” he then said, making Castiel turn on his heel and open the door to the stairwell. They ran to the fourth floor where Kevin had already gone to find his own mother.

“Is my mom here?” he asked Missouri who just shook her head and pointed to the ceiling.

Once more, Dean and Castiel entered the stairwell and ran up to the last floor. In the main room they were greeted by pretty much everyone else, sitting there as if they had been waiting for them.

“Claire called as soon as you were sent back. That was fifteen minutes ago, where have you been?” Mary asked as she walked over to take her son in her arms.

“Dean doesn’t travel well, I’m afraid. He loses his dinner each and every time,” Castiel said in place of the hunter, making him groan.

“If we were meant to fly, we’d have wings,” he muttered as he let his mother go. “Had to stop and brush my teeth.”

“Henry’s back with Jess?” Sam asked, already standing to go join his wife.

“Yeah, Cas brought him over while I… uh… while I cleaned up downstairs.”

“Thanks, guys,” Sam said as he came and gave each of them a strong hug. “I’ll never be able to repay you for this,” he added before dashing into the stairwell.

“I myself would pay a whole bundle of cash to fly with an angel,” Ash said in terms of greetings, a lazy smile on his lips. “That has to be quite the trip.”

“You’re a nephilim, you probably could handle it,” Dean said as he sat next to his father. He patted the seat of the chair next to him for Cas to come and sit. As he did, Dean turned to Bobby. “So, what now?”

“Nothing much, I’m afraid. Abaddon’s still in the wind. The mayor’s disappearance even made the news.” He pushed a folded newspaper, one of the last ones to still get printed. On the front page, a close up of the mayor’s face with the words ‘Where In The World Is Mayor Sands?’ in bold white letters.

“Her staff has reported her missing two days ago. At first it was Jody’s precinct that was handling the case but she tells me the FBI has taken over.”

“Donna seems to think they’ve been interested in the mayor for a while.”

“What makes her say that?” Dean asked his father.

“Dunno… Has to do with the questions they asked I think.”

“What about us? Do they know about the bunker?”

“I don’t think so, sweetie. But if they do, they certainly didn’t let either Donna or Jody know,” Mary said. It seemed she had more important things on her mind when she caught her son’s eyes with hers. “Do you think he’s telling the truth? Michael,” she clarified at her son’s confused frown.

“I’m not sure, Mom, but both Gabriel and Cas seem to think that he is. And I’d trust Cas with my life so… Yeah, he might just be. Seemed legit enough, anyway.”

“I almost asked you to kidnap my girl so you could bring her back home to me but,” she paused and sighed, “all that would do is make her hate me, you know?” Dean nodded in assent and she sighed again. “She promised to call as often as possible and make sure she and Alex look out for one another. But I also promised her something. Told her I’d send all my boys on her ass if she failed to keep me updated.”

Mary then turned to lock her blue eyes onto Castiel’s own. “And that means you too, sweetie,” she said with a soft smile. “Welcome to the family.”

“Mom, is that really necessary?” the blushing hunter blurted while the angel only responded with a nod. “Don’t you go shopping for china pattern just yet, would you?”

“What does China have to do with anything?” Castiel mused, only to be shushed by the hunter’s index finger on his lips.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll explain later.” Dean clapped his hands together. “So… Abaddon… What do we do?”

“Apart from training, I don’t think you can do much. Right now, I’ve got the whole strategics team trying to track her down. And the second we got her, we’ll need you prepped and ready.”

“And what about the kids?” Castiel asked, making Dean remember that there indeed were three young omegas in their care. “Gabriel and Camille said they’d like to raise them.”

“Who’s Camille?” John said in a huff.

“Gabriel’s girlfriend,” Castiel provided, “or his wife, I’m not sure.”

“Who says he just doesn’t want to start a breeding farm?” the older hunter said again.

Surprisingly, it was Dean who addressed his father’s concerns. “Dad, this guy’s been hiding all this time because he went against his brothers. He fixed Cas without asking for a single thing in return. He saved us when he thought– ”

Dean stopped from talking and turned around to look at Castiel. “I don’t know how I didn’t pick up on that before just now but… How did he know we were in trouble? It’s not like you called him or anything, did you?”

“When Gabriel told me to ‘call him’, what he really meant was for me to pray to him. I’m not connected to the Host anymore but a prayer directed at an angel will undoubtedly reach them.”

“Could I pray to you?”

“Sadly, you can’t. As I said, I’m not connected to the Host anymore so– ”

“Yeah, see, I don’t know what that means.”

“The Host is the shared consciousness of the angels, it was how our Father would communicate with us, send His love. Even before I was ripped out of Heaven, the Host didn’t mean much to me since our Father’s voice disappeared.”

“I’m sorry, Cas… I didn’t know.”

Someone cleared their throat, reminding the hunter and the angel that they weren’t alone in the room. Dean too cleared his throat, turning once more to his father. “What were we saying?”

“You were basically singing Gabriel’s praises. So I guess we’re gonna have to take your word for it. For now anyway,” John said with a crooked smile. “Why don’t you boys just take the rest of the day off, you’ve done good.”

Next to him, Bobby gave John a pointed look as he crossed his arms over his chest. His tone sickly sweet, John corrected himself. “That is if _Bobby_ here can spare the two of you for the day.”

“Idjit,” Bobby muttered as he waved a hand at the younger men so they’d leave already. They both got up and ran to the stairwell, too eager to wait for the elevator. 

As they hit the stairs, Dean took the lead, making sure to grab Castiel’s hand as they reached the third floor. He pulled him in as he went to reach his own apartment, not bothering to ask for Castiel’s opinion on the matter.

 


	59. Chapter 59

Both in their boxers and t-shirts, Dean and Castiel were lying on the hunter’s bed facing each other. They hadn’t been doing anything more than kissing and cuddling, the angel not too eager to repeat that very morning’s experience.

Still, Dean was content, glad to have the omega so close to him. Once in a while he took a deep breath, letting his angel’s essence fill his nostrils, his lungs, his mind.

“You smell so good,” he said, probably for the hundredth time that day.

“Not as good as you,” Cas replied before himself taking a deep breath. “You smell like comfort if comfort was a summer breeze blowing through a wheatfield on a hot summer day.”

Dean chuckled as he leaned his forehead on the angel’s. “What’s with the poetry, dude?” he asked in a lazy voice.

“Poetry? I don’t know that it is, that’s just how I feel,” Castiel explained before landing a small peck on the hunter’s lips. “You think Mary will let Gabriel and Camille keep the children?”

With a groan, Dean pushed his head back so he could lock his eyes with Castiel’s. “I really don’t wanna talk about Gabe right now.”

“Why not?”

“‘Cause that makes the moment much less sexy.”

“This is a sexy moment? I’d rather think it’s a tender one.”

“All right, I’ll give you tender. But only if you shut up about Gabe.”

Castiel giggled, making Dean’s heart flutter in his chest. “I promise,” he said as he snuggled against the hunter, letting out some kind of purr.

~ • ~

“I wouldn’t be against raising one of the omegas if your mother denies Gabriel and Camille’s request,” Castiel announced a couple of mornings later. He didn’t look up even though he could hear Dean choking on a piece of toast.

“What?” the hunter eventually said, his voice rough from the coughing.

“I said, I wouldn’t be against– ”

“Yeah, no, I got that. But why?”

“They need someone, don’t they?” This time, the angel dared look up only to be met by the sadness in the hunter’s green eyes.

“Yeah, they do, but you’re only starting to warm up to Henry. Don’t you think a kid would just… you know… make things even more difficult for you?”

“Maybe you’re right,” Castiel agreed as he sipped on his tea. “It just doesn’t seem like your parents are very much in favor of sending the kids away.”

“When I talked to Mom yesterday, she said they were all getting along great. Even Dad seemed to like Gabe just fine, which is not something I would ever have thought could happen.”

“I myself can see them getting along, to some extent anyway. They do share some of the same qualities.”

Dean quirked a single eyebrow at the angel. “How so?”

“Well… It’s more of a feeling type of thing. They’re both pretty headstrong, this we know. They also think they’re funny even though Gabriel tries a whole lot more. And they have the biggest hearts.” Dean’s expression shifted to an incredulous one. “Don’t look at me like that, Dean. You know John’s got a big heart underneath all that gruff.”

“I guess.”

“He does. And just like you, he feels the need to hide it all underneath infinite layers of sarcasm and machismo.” Castiel gave the hunter an amused look over his cup. “It’s endearing, really.”

“Shut up!”

~ • ~

When Mary and John came back to the bunker after their trip in glacial Canada, it was without the kids. They appeared on the fifth floor, startling Bobby and the others.

“What the hell,” the older man yelped when he saw them. “Jesus, I almost got up and ran I was so spooked,” he said as John ran to the bathroom. “What’s with him?”

“Turns out Dean’s not the only one who can’t stomach the Gabriel Express,” Mary explained as she came to sit at the table with the others.

“Why not you?”

“Dunno. Either a metabolism or DNA thing, can’t be sure.”

“It may have to do with the hormones actually,” Kevin said. “See, Dean and John are alphas, you’re an omega. Me and the others, we’re nephilims. I think Camille’s a beta…” he said again to which Mary nodded. “That might just be it: alphas can’t fly.”

“Well, anyday you think we should test that theory of yours, you let me know, all right?” Charlie said with a grin. “There’s this cute girl up in Canada I’d really like to meet, if you know what I mean.”

“Why don’t you ask Gabriel to give you a ride? Or even Michael?” Ash said, not one to be bothered by the archangel status of their new friends.

“Dude, I don’t think they’d appreciate me calling on them so they could help get me some,” Charlie said, even though she wished she had the guts to do so.

“Want _me_ to ask?”

Charlie shook her head, still giving an appreciative smile to the nephilim. “Maybe next summer I’ll take a couple of weeks and drive up North to go see her.”

“Not if I see you first,” a brunette announced as she appeared in the room, making everyone jump again.

“You idjits gotta stop doing this shit,” Bobby said in a growl as he rolled towards the newcomer. “Who the hell are you?”

“Bobby, that’s Dorothy,” Charlie said after letting out a high-pitched squeal, “she’s one of the Fredericton rebels,” she added before grabbing her friend in a tight hug. “Gabriel brought you over?” she asked after a while.

“Yeah, I felt I could ask for a favor since I’ve been screening his calls for so long,” Dorothy explained as she hooked her arm with the redhead’s. “So… How about you show me that place of yours, huh?”

~ • ~

Through his computer’s camera, Kevin sent a pleading gaze to Josephine.

“So, how pissed are you?”

“On a scale of one to ten? Thirty-six… If not more.” As she spoke, she kept her eyes downward, apparently having trouble meeting the young man’s own.

Kevin sighed, hoping she’d look at him. “Not to be a jerk but you lied to me too. You said you didn’t know where that nephilim camp was and yet, that’s where you were the whole time.”

“I had a job to do,” the girl said, finally looking up, her dark eyes like fire on Kevin’s screen. “But I never lied about _who I was_. The girl I was totally falling for doesn’t even exist. You broke my heart, man.”

The heat in Josephine’s eyes seemed to be dwindling a little when she saw Kevin’s eyes bug out and his cheeks redden.

“I thought it was clear as day,” she explained with a shrug. “I was so happy to know you’d be coming here, you know?”

“Look, Joss… I didn’t think… I thought that was only me, you know? I hated lying to you and it kinda broke my heart a little bit too.”

“Yeah, well, you can forget about it, dude. I like girls and you sure as hell ain’t one,” Josephine said again, crossing her arms over her chest.

“No I’m not but I told you back then that I had my junk and you still wanted me. What’s so different now?”

Josephine’s laugh certainly didn’t sound amused. “You don’t get it, do you? Next time you go undercover or some shit, make sure you know what the hell you’re talking about. Yeah, okay, your guy parts really did bug me at first but then I fell in love with _you_. The girl-you, I mean, which was all pretend so… Yeah, I guess we’re done here.”

“Joss, please… I didn’t act as much as you may think.”

“Do you consider yourself a woman? Like, at all?” Josephine asked, sadness etched all over her face again.

It was Kevin’s turn to hang his head low. “I… no, I don’t… I don’t think so… and I don’t wanna wear makeup, or dresses or heels. Not on a regular basis anyway,” he specified, hoping she’d understand that it may have become a kink of his. One he’d certainly indulge in if that was something she’d be into. “But, other than that, it was all me, you know?”

“How about your family, _Kevin_? How truthful were you about that?”

Kevin’s cheeks felt like they were on fire now. “I’m sorry, Joss, I had to lie. I’m so lucky, you have no idea. My mom, she’s a superstar, one of the strongest omegas out there. I love her very much and she loves me too, even though I am…” He sighed. “She could have aborted me but she didn’t. I wish every other nephilim could be as lucky as I am.”

“Well, most aren’t.”

When he looked at the screen again, he saw Josephine still looking at him, now with tears running down her cheeks. “Joss… I’ll never be able to make it up to you, I know but… I’d like to see if we can ever get past it? Like, just get to know each other again? I’m not asking for your love but I wanna try and regain your trust and friendship. Please?”

She shrugged again. “I don’t know, Kevin. It’s all so weird. I kinda have to grieve a little, you know?”

For the first time since the start of their video conversation, Kevin was able to smile. It was small, but a smile nonetheless.

“Take all the time you need, Joss. And whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here for you.”

~ • ~

“Guess who came to town?” Claire said the second she saw Bobby and the others appear on her screen. “Abaddon’s on her way to Mexico and she stopped by before crossing the border. One of the El Paso hunters is trying to keep an eye on her.”

“Frank, you heard that?” Bobby said to the man on the other screen. “Know of any hunters in Mexico?”

“Think so, gonna have to look it up,” the omega answered as he started typing. “There’s these guys in Chihuahua but they can’t do much if Abaddon’s not even going that way. I’ll send you the contact I got, Bobby. If there’s any other group in Mexico, he’ll know about it.”

“Thanks, Frank. And how about you, Claire? Can you send me the name of the El Paso guy?”

“Apparently he’s somewhat famous but I never heard of him: Victor Henriksen?”

Dean chuckled at the name. “Hell, I don’t know if he’s famous but we’ve worked with him once. Remember Sam? That guy we met on that job in Colorado?”

“Yeah… Never heard back from him, I thought he was dead,” the younger Winchester provided from somewhere off screen.

“Hey, Sam! How’s Henry doing?” Claire couldn’t help but ask. 

This time, Sam came into the camera’s view. “He’s doing good, Claire. He’s crawling around already, pretty sure he’s gonna walk before his first birthday. He’s strong, just like you were.”

The smile Sam gave his sister helped her start to believe that she had been forgiven for taking Henry almost six months before. “I miss you guys,” she dared to say, only to find everyone returning the sentiment.

“Where’s your girlfriend?” Dean asked his sister with a wink.

“Alex asked Michael for a couple of days off and he sent her back to her moms. She should be back Monday.”

“Why didn’t you come too?”

“I can’t leave as easily, have a lot of injured people to take care of. I’ll try to get home in time for Mom’s birthday, Christmas at the latest.”

~ • ~

“I could ask Gabriel to fix me again,” Castiel said as he was lying next to Dean on their sofa, his head on the pillow of the hunter’s lap.

“Huh?” Dean said, rapt by the latest episode of Dr. Sexy they were watching.

“I mean, if we ever wanted to have kids, which we don’t right now. Maybe I could have Gabriel fix me again. This way I could– ”

“We talked about this before, Cas. You may be feeling fine now, but you know how it comes and goes. I’d rather you didn’t torture yourself with this crap, all right? You’re more important to me than any of the kids we’re never gonna have,” Dean said as he tangled his fingers in the angel’s hair, intended on disheveling his boyfriend as much as possible. “I know you’ve hit a year of therapy sessions with Pamela and it’s helping but… baby steps, you know?”

“I know… I just feel the need to give you all you could ever want. You’d make such a marvelous father.”

“As would you,” Dean said, now rubbing a soft hand over the angel’s soft belly. It had taken a while for Castiel to accept Dean’s hands anywhere near this part of his body. “But we don’t have to _make_ that baby. There are other kids out there that could use our help, just like Claire did, and Ash, or Alex… Even Henry.”

Castiel shivered at the reminder.

“Do you resent me for not keeping Henry? Are you scared I wouldn’t want to keep our child if we were to have one?” Castiel sat up, worry etched all over his face and tears welling up in his eyes. “Because I would keep it. Even if you didn’t want me anymore, I would still love our child. I promise I would.”

“Babe,” Dean only said as he took the trembling angel in his arms. 

It would happen quite a bit that Castiel would let himself be overwhelmed by doubt and guilt, leading up to anxiety attacks only Dean could help him come down from. 

“Let’s wait another year to talk about this, all right?” Dean said after a while, holding his angel in a tight embrace and peppering his face with light kisses.

~ • ~

It would take another three years for the couple to become parents. That they would end up adopting one of Abaddon’s own nephilim babies was something they wouldn’t have guessed.

The ginger girl grew up to be even more beautiful than her mother. And, in time, the name Emma Winchester would become synonymous with freedom and salvation.

_“_ _But that is another story and shall be told another time.”  
_ _– Michael Ende,_ The Neverending Story 

 

~ FIN ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… yeah… that’s it you guys!!
> 
> I can only hope that you liked the story. As promised – both by being part of a series and by the ending of this one chapter – there will be more to this universe.
> 
> I can’t promise a precise timing… even I do have a "History" piece that’s been started, a little something to explain how this world came to be. It was supposed to be the first chapter of this very piece, then I thought it really made the whole thing quite heavy.
> 
> I will certainly immerse myself in that universe again and I hope that you guys will have liked this one enough to follow me again in the future! :D
> 
> Lots of love to you!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you are enjoying the story guys. 
> 
> And please, do not hesitate to tell me what you think. If I love to be praised and worshipped (yeah, I said it), I am also capable of handling constructive criticism. Something can be learned each and every day, or so they say!
> 
> And if you send mean spirited messages, the only response will probably be an eye roll and a sarcastic thank you. :P
> 
>  
> 
> As for the copyright thing… well… you don’t think I own any of that stuff, do you? Let us all send our silent thanks to the appropriate people. I know I did! ;)


End file.
